Hideaway
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Deux factions : un ennemi. Hideaway descend sur Terre pour faire le ménage entre les Autobots et les Decepticons mais surtout, pour s'amuser .Dans toute cette agitation, trouvera-t-elle la Paix intérieure ? Ou même un compagnon ? Pire ! Un nouvel ennemi? Attention ! noté T voir M pour les chapitres suivants. Très UA.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! C'est **VendettaPrimus!**

J'ai décidée de poster cette histoire en français au bout du comte. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Disclaimer: Rien ne me appartient, sauf mes OC. **C'est un UA et cela se passe avant et pendant les films Transformers.

**Résumé:.** Deux Factions : un ennemi. Hideaway descend sur Terre pour faire le «ménage» entre les Autobots et les Decepticons mais surtout, pour s'amuser.. Dans toute cette agitation, trouvera-t-elle la Paix intérieure ? Ou même un compagnon ? Pire ! Un nouvel ennemi?

Les personnages empruntés à Michael Bay et Hasbro peuvent être OOC parfois, désolé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_Tranquility, Nevada._

C'est une belle nuit, les étoiles peuvent être aperçues dans le ciel d'un bleu profond et une paix règne sur les habitants. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

Deux silhouettes se déplaçaient à travers un champ. L'une était plus imposante que l'autre et avait une paire de griffes tranchantes tandis que la seconde avait une forme de triangle.

"On ne devrait pas être ici ! Si Sire Megatron sait qu'on est venue ici il-BAM aie ! " La figure imposante donna un grand coup sur la tête du second. "La ferme idiot, il n'en saura rien. Maintenant avance". Les deux ombres se déplacèrent devant un immense hangar qui se trouvait au milieu du champ vide.

"Que venons-nous faire ici ? Et si un humain nous repérait Headstrong ? " Demanda anxieusement le plus petit.

Le plus grand, du nom de Headstrong, regarda le plus petit et dit d'un ton moqueur, "les humains ? humpf ! Depuis quand un Décepticon ce souci d'eux ? Ha ha ! Megatron te punirait pour cela Skywarp " puis il se tourna et sortit un laser.

Skywarp déglutit et tourna ses optiques au hangar. Il ne voulait pas connaître la colère de Megatron ! Les séances de torture étaient trop longues avec lui. Mieux vaut obéir à Headstrong.

Alors il leva son bras et sortit son canon.

"NON ! Pauvre idiot ! Il ne faut pas se faire repérer ! Laisse-moi faire. " Headstrong retourna à son travail.

Skywarp poussa un soupir et tourna ses optiques au ciel. Cybertron lui manque. Il continua à parcourir du regard les étoiles jusqu'à qu'il s'arrêta sur un point lumineux qui se rapprochait un peu trop vite à son gout.

"Hum … Headstrong ? Je crois qu'on devrait bouger …" dit Skywarp en prenant quelques pas en arrière.

Headstrong se retourna avec des optiques d'un rouge furieux et allait réprimander Skywarp jusqu'au moment où il repéra une boule de feu en approche rapide.

Les deux robots reculèrent et se préparaient à l'impact tout en gardant les optiques rivés sur la boule de feu.

BOOM ! Elle s'écrasa en plein sur le hangar. Des débris volaient dans tous les sens et les deux robots on du couvrir leurs optiques avec leur bras. "FRAG ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! " S'écria Headstrong.

Skywarp le regarda et haussa les épaules. Les deux Décepticons se rapprochèrent de l'impact en évaluant les dégâts.

"Une nacelle ! " hurla Skywarp en montrant du doigt la boîte métallique dans le cratère. Headstrong se contenta de rouler ses optiques quand soudain, la nacelle s'ouvrit.

Beaucoup de fumée en sortit et se répandait dans le cratère. Skywarp sortit son canon quand tout à coup une forme noire courut dans Headstrong le faisant tomber au sol.

"Quelle est votre désignation ? Répondez-moi ! " Cria une voix féminine. Quoi ?

"Head-Headstrong ! " balbutia le robot au sol. La forme inconnue était à cheval sur Headstrong et tenait une épée sous son cou.

Skywarp sortit de sa stupeur et pointa le canon sur la femme. "Lâchez-le ou je vous mets hors ligne … d'accord ?" La femme se contenta de le regarder dans les optiques pendant quelques instants avant de rétracter son épée et de sortir de Headstrong.

A peine elle s'était levée que Headstrong la plaqua dos contre son châssis avec un bras entourant sa gorge. Elle grogna et plaça une main sur le bras de son agresseur pour essayer de se libérer.

"Ha ha ! On fait moins la maligne là hein ? Alors Skywarp ? Qu'allons-nous faire de cette fembot perdue? " Se moqua Headstrong qui resserra sa prise sur la femme ce qui l'entraîna à glapir de douleur. Skywarp regardait la scène anxieusement et se contenta de croiser ses doigts nerveusement avant d'ajouter " O-on pourrait l'emmener à Megatron ? " d'une voix tremblante.

Il baissa ensuite ses optiques sur la fembot qui avaient des optiques larges de la peur et de la douleur. Headstrong roula ses optiques et dit d'une voix ronronnente, "on pourrait la garder pour nous ? Regarde là ! Elle est très belle. " Skywarp hocha la tête approbateur à cela. C'est vrai. La femme est d'une couleur noire encre sauf sur son châssis il y a deux bandes rouges qui forment une croix. Sur sa tête sont logés quatre pointes tranchantes. Deux au-dessus de sa tête et deux autres qui partent de ses joues et s'étirent vers l'arrière. Mais le plus beau, ce sont ses optiques qui brillent d'un beau violet. Euh … violet ?

Tout à coup, la femme se mit à rire sombrement et ses optiques devinrent une teintent plus sombres de violet. Headstrong se mit à rire avec elle, complètement inconscient du danger qui rode.

Skywarp, quant à lui, est tétanisé par la peur. Violet ? Si ses soupçons sont bons, alors ils couraient un grand danger. Les rires ont amplifié quand soudain la femme s'arrêta net. Tout se passait au ralenti pour Skywarp. La femme donna un coup fort de son bassin en arrière ce qui entraîna Headstrong à se courber vers l'avant de douleur. Elle l'attrapa par la tête, dégaina son épée, et la lui coupa. En quelques Kliks c'était régler.

Elle s'avanca vers Skywarp avec des optiques de tueuse laissant derrière elle le corps sans vie de Headstrong.

"P-pitié ! Ne me mettez pas hors – Aaargh ! " La femme a pris Skywarp par le cou et le souleva sans effort au-dessus de sa tête.

"Ecoute-moi bien Decepticon, que se passera-t-il quand la lumière du jour réapparaîtra ? " lui demanda-t-elle dans une voix calme, son regard fixé sur lui.

Skywarp déglutit et tenta bien que mal à desserrer la prise qu'elle avait sur lui, "T-tu prendras possession de la T-Terre ? " la prise resserrant sur son cou lui dit qu'il avait tort, "non, quand le jour réapparaîtra, tous tes petits amis et surtout ton chef tyrannique sera averti de ma présence. Compris ? " dit-elle d'une voix basse et calme.

A peine Skywarp hocha la tête que la prise desserra et il tomba au sol. Il toussa pendant un moment avant de lever les optiques avec craintes et de se transformer en jet partant pour la base Décepticons.

La femme le regarda au loin dans le ciel avec une optique critique. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'endroit où tous les Decepticons et Autobots résidaient, et ils en étaient encore avec leur guerre stupide. Elle secoua la tête de désapprobation. Il était temps qu'elle arrive sur cette planète nommé Terre. Par l'apparence de celle-ci, c'est plutôt une planète désagréable à regarder avec toutes ces saletés et poussières. Bref, maintenant, elle va pouvoir faire un peu de ménage. Son regard descendu sur le corps du Decepticon, un sourire en coin. Oui, son travail commence.

à suivre ...

Alors ? Aimez-vous? Donnez-moi votre avis !


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Kk-chan and Krapettte pour son avis ^^

**Attention** : Quelques jurons dans ce chapitre.

P.S : si vous voulez en connaître davantage sur le "style" et le "caractère" de mon personnage, regarder la vidéo _Who's in control_ montage ^^. Je m'en suis inspirée pour l'idée générale de ma fic :p.

Bonne lecture et comme toujours, les avis sont les bienvenus !

Chapitre 2

_Vaisseau des Decepticons, Némésis_

"Seigneur Megatron ! " cria une voix paniquée. Skywarp entra en courant dans la salle principale où se trouvait le chef tyrannique, siégé sur son trône de métal lourd mais à l'aspect confortable.

Megatron grogna dans la frustration. Plusieurs Decepticons sont dans la pièce regardant Skywarp se mettre à genoux devant leur maître. Leurs optiques pourpres et leurs sourires mauvais jamais les quittant. Skywarp souffla profondément par ses évents afin de refroidir ses systèmes en surchauffe.

"Maître ! Headstrong et moi étions sur Terre et-Argh ! " Skywarp n'eut pas le temps de finir que Megatron se leva brusquement de son siège et fondit sur lui, une lueur maléfique dans l'optique. Il regarda Skywarp tremblant de terreur puis son sourire s'agrandit, aimant l'effet qu'il produit sur lui. Ses griffes se contractèrent dans la colère et avec un mouvement fluide, il épingla Skywarp par le cou le soulevant du sol. Certains Decepticons dans la salle commencèrent à rire de la situation.

Skywarp déglutit, essayant de desserrer la prise sur son vocaliser mais en vain. Megatron rapprocha son visage plus près de son chercheur, ses dentas un pouce de son propre visage.

"Qu'a tu dis ? Vous ete allez sur Terre sans ma permission ?! Traître ! " Hurla Megatron dans la colère. Pour prouver son point, il secoua légèrement mais fermement Skywarp. Celui-ci gémit dans la douleur que lui procurait la prise sur lui. Unicron tout-puissant ! La femme avait la même poigne !

"Ecoutez-moi mon seigneur … Gnh ! " La prise resserre à nouveau. S'il continue comme cela, il n'aura bientôt plus de voix. Après ce qui semblait être des Groons, Megatron le relâcha le faisant tomber au sol, toussant. Les autres bots dans la salle riaient et jouissaient du spectacle. Megatron regarda avec dégout à son chercheur avant de rire hystériquement. Perdant son intérêt sur Skywarp, il se retourna et marcha en direction de son trône. Il le punira plus tard après une bonne stase et surtout après c'être défouler sur Starscream.

Skywarp tripota les câbles de son cou espérant faire partir la douleur. Il régla son vocaliser et dévisagea les Decepticons qui riaient de lui. Comment ose-t-il ! Il se releva et regarda Megatron. Il doit absolument les prévenir ! Les Decepticons et même les Autobots sont en grave danger !

"Une Cybertronienne aux optiques pourpres a tué Headstrong ! " Hurla Skywarp. A peine cette déclaration est sortie que la salle entière tomba dans un silence inconfortable. Les bots regardaient avec des optiques larges de peur. Le sourire de Megatron s'effaça aussitôt. Il grogna et avec un rugissement bestial, il commença à frapper tout ce qui était en travers de son chemin.

Les Decepticons parlaient à voix basse entre eux, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à leur chef. Skywarp regarda nerveusement la scène devant lui. Megatron, dans sa rage destructrice, regarda les bots avec des optiques pourpres profondes et hurla, "Decepticons ! Déployez-vous et ramenez-moi cette femme ! "

_Satellite Astra, Terre_

L'immense satellite Astra en orbite autour de la Terre continua sa routine habituelle. Cette paix fut bientôt anéantie par une immense ombre planant sur toute sa forme. Des tentacules blanchâtres sortis de cette ombre et caressa amoureusement la carrosserie de l'Astra, cherchant désespérément un moyen de connexion. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. La chose se brancha à son port et pirata tous les documents de la Terre.

"Mission : accomplie. Donnés : en téléchargements. " Soundwave, le Decepticon s'occupant des communications, envoya toutes les données piratées au Nemesis. Il s'apprêtait à appeler la mère de Sam lorsqu'il reçut un de Starscream.

**.:Soundwave, annulation de la mission principale. Megatron a ordonné à tous les Decepticons de retrouver une fembot aux optiques pourpres. Tu nous donneras toutes les informations nécessaires :.**

La s'arrêta, laissant Soundwave perplexe. Pour lui, la mission de retrouver Samuel Witwicky était bien plus importante que … une femme ? Qu'avait-elle d'aussi spécial ?

Soundwave laissa tomber l'affaire et retourna aux données et informations à récupérer pour en apprendre davantage.

_Université de Pennsylvanie_

Sam est dans une nouvelle crise. Il trace d'étranges symboles sur les murs en marmonnant à lui-même. A ce moment-là, Leo son colocataire entra dans la chambre. "Mec ! Il t'arrive quoi la ?! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait des posters ? " Cria de surprise Leo. Sam se retourna et le regarda avec un tic de l'œil. "J-je ne peut pas m'en empêcher ! C-ce sont des symboles qui flashent sans arrêt dans ma vision ! " Sam se retourna brusquement continuant son gribouillage.

Leo regarda Sam avec un mélange de pitié et d'amusement. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête de frustration. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand une bombe nommée Alice entra dans la chambre, un regard coquin sur son visage. Elle regarda Leo avec dégout et le poussa hors de la chambre, ne laissant aucun temps d'explication.

Elle se tourna sur Sam, qui la regardait avec surprise et confusion. Elle sourit provocatrice et marcha en roulant des hanches jusqu'à Sam. "A-Alice ! P-pourquoi es-tu ici ? WOUAOUH ! " Alice projeta Sam sur le lit et monta sur lui à cheval sur ses hanches. Elle prit de court Sam en se penchant et en l'embrassant langoureusement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une Mikaela surprise entra. La scène qui l'accueillit lui donna envie de vomir. Mikaela roula des yeux et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. "Mikaela ! Attends ! " Sam poussa Alice de toutes ses forces et courut à la porte pour être arrêté par … une langue métallique ? Leo entra dans la chambre et hurla en voyant Sam être étrangler par un monstre de métal ! Mikaela, ayant entendue les cris revint dans la chambre. Elle s'effraya et balança la caissette rouge qu'elle avait ramené avec elle en travers la pièce et dans la vitre du fond, la faisant exploser.

Sam se libéra de la prise et sortit de la pièce suivit par Leo, Mikaela et la femme métallique. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque pour s'y cacher. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le monstre nommé Alice explosa les murs et entra dans la pièce. Ils coururent à l'extérieur et montèrent dans une voiture garée là. Mikaela regarda Alice avancée vers eux, priant pour que la voiture s'allume. Sam et Leo hurlaient de terreur mais leurs cris moururent tout d'un coup. Mikaela regarda vers eux, confuse. Tous les deux avaient les regards fixés devant eux. Mikaela regarda dans la même direction pour être tout aussi surprise qu'eux.

Là, à peine quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait Alice. Elle ne bougeait plus et semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose. Elle les regarda quelques secondes de plus puis elle se retourna dans le sens opposé, marchant tranquillement en direction des arbres.

Les trois dans la voiture se regardèrent, choquer. Que venait-il de se passer ?

_Parking déserté_

Frenzy tripota la radio dans l'espérance de trouver de la musique à son gout. Le moteur sous lui rugit à la vie, montrant une certaine impatience à son hôte. "Frenzy ! Laisse ma radio ! " Hurla une voix profonde et roque des haut-parleurs. Frenzy se contenta de rouler les optiques. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient sur ce parking désertique et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Frenzy sauta sur le siège arrière, clairement ennuyé par cette déclaration. Il souffla et marmonna un petit "rabat-joie", croisant ses petits bras sur son châssis. Barricade rit de lui-même. Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelle sur l'avancement de la mission et cela commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il sentit Frenzy jouer avec le cuir sur les sièges arrière. Il grogna menaçant pour qu'il arrête de faire des petits trous dans les coutures et comme prévu, Frenzy marmonna dans sa barbe et un nouveau petit "rabat-joie" en sortit du petit robot argent. Barricade souffla d'agacement.

Pas même un Breems plus tard, la radio s'alluma avec un nouveau message de Starscream. Frenzy se précipita vers l'avant et tripota nerveusement les boutons de la radio, énervant ainsi une nouvelle fois Barricade. Le message suivant joua sur les haut-parleurs, "Annulation de la mission en cours. Nouvel objectif, chasser et trouver la fembot aux optiques pourpres ! Ordre de Megatron. " La radio s'éteignit. Frenzy sautilla de joie et brailla dans son propre langage.

Barricade quant à lui, sentit une drôle de sensation dans son Spark. La chasse ? Il adore ça ! Mais est-ce le fait de chasser une femme ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas en contact avec une femme de sa planète et cela commençait à lui manquer, beaucoup. Il fredonna dans la satisfaction et alluma ses gyrophares, les crissements des pneus sur le bitume d'une vitesse excessive.

C'est parti pour la chasse.

_Quelque part dans le ciel_

Un jet F-15 Eagle survole les Etats-Unis dans une direction bien précise. Il vira soudainement de bord, se dirigeant dans le sens opposé. Ses moteurs rugissent à la vie de la monter de puissance.

"Opérationnel Thundercracker"

_Désert de White Sand, Qatar_

Le soleil chaud frappant sur les grandes dunes de sables fins et la légère brise qui souffle sur les grains. Un monticule de sable se forma et un scorpion géant de métal en sortit. Il regarda autour de lui, faisant quelque bruit de clic puis, d'un rugissement puissant, replongea dans le sable, en direction de la ville la plus proche.

_Parc national du Colorado_

Un hélicoptère survola les grandes montagnes de couleur rouge et parsemée de petits arbres. Il se rapprocha d'une des petites montagnes pour ensuite se transformer en un robot noir et se poser au bord de la falaise. Il baissa les optiques pourpres dans la concentration à son nouveau message via . Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, absorber par l'étrange transmission. A la fin du message, ses optiques brillèrent une teinte plus rouge et un mauvais sourire se plaça sur ses plaques de visage.

Blackout se transforma à nouveau en hélicoptère puis se dirigea vers l'Est du pays.

_New York, 23h01_

Le son de talon qui claque sur les pavés de béton dans une ruelle de New York est le seul bruit qui pouvait être entendu dans cette belle nuit au ciel découvert.

Une jeune femme, dans la trentaine, marche à un rythme rapide. Sa longue chevelure noire qui descend jusqu'au bas du dos s'envolant dans l'air de la nuit. Elle porte un pantalon noir serré avec un chemisier noir lâche en col V et des chaussures à talons noirs. Son corps sinueux aux courbes bien proportionnées rendrait toute femme normale jalouse.

Elle continua d'avancer à travers la ruelle, ignorant les odeurs putrides et la vapeur qui s'y échappaient. Son regard reste fixé devant elle et sa bouche d'un rouge profond reste dans une ligne mince. Soudain, une ombre sortit d'un coin la faisant arrêter dans sa course. La jeune femme regarda avec crainte écrite sur son visage, l'apparition d'un homme. Cet homme la fixait du regard avec un sourire sale, une bouteille de bière à la main. Les habits de l'homme sont tachés de sueur et autres fluides corporels. L'homme a les cheveux hirsutes et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il s'avança vers la femme la faisant prendre du recul et déglutir.

"N'ai pas peur ma jolie" l'homme parla d'une voix roque et grumeleuse, son vil sourire toujours bien en place. Il s'approcha d'elle à un rythme rapide essayant de lui attraper le bras. La femme hurla de terreur et s'apprêtait à courir pour être bloqué entre le mur et l'homme, ses gros bras encadrant sa tête.

"L-laissez-moi partir !" L'homme ignora le gémissement de peur de la femme. Il se rapprocha de son cou et prit une profonde inspiration. Dieu, elle sent comme l'essence!

La jeune femme serra les yeux bien fermés et gémit aux mauvaises intentions de l'homme. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces contre son agresseur pour ensuite être repoussé violemment contre le mur. L'homme passa ses mains à ses coter touchant ainsi le bord de son chemisier. Elle essaya de se dégager à nouveau pour obtenir le même résultat.  
Elle pressa sa tête en arrière contre le mur, un sourire débordant de ces lèvres.

"Tu aimes ça hein ? Petite salope." L'odeur de l'alcool sortant entre chaque mot. L'homme pressa son corps plus proche de la femme et regarda dans ses beaux yeux violets ... Une telle couleur rare.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit encore plus pour se transformer en un sourire séducteur. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme gagnant un gémissement de ce dernier. Les touches de l'étranger commencèrent à s'amplifier sur la forme de la femme. Elle monta ses deux mains derrière la nuque de l'homme et l'entraîna dans un profond baiser. L'homme prit de court, fit un petit bruit étouffé avant de fondre dans le baiser, gémissant. Ils continuèrent comme ça quelques instants de plus avant que l'homme s'écarta violemment de la femme en hurlant de douleur. Il s'effondra sur le sol, raide mort.

La femme regarda le corps sans vie à ses pieds, le regard froid et la bouche en ligne mince. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et s'essuya le rouge à lèvres, en gardant contact avec le corps. Dans sa main droite, une dague d'argent avec d'étranges symboles tâchée d'un liquide rouge. Elle souleva la dague et regarda l'étrange liquide. Elle pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils de confusion, absorbé par le sang. Elle retourna son regard sur le corps au sol. La dague avait frappé l'homme dans le dos de la nuque, le tuant instantanément. Elle s'accroupit et pencha la tête sur le coter, ses yeux montrant encore de la confusion.

La femme ouvrit la bouche et la voix de l'homme en sortit "Tu aimes ça hein ? Petite salope" elle se releva, son sourire s'agrandissant. Elle lâcha la dague qui rebondit deux fois sur le sol avant de se désintégrer en petits fils statiques bleus.

Le bruit des talons sur des pavés et une moto qui démarre dans le lointain.

A suivre …

Alors ? Aimez-vous ? Avis :D

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera dévoilé dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Petit sondage : pour le mode alt de Hideaway, une Honda CBR 1000 ou une Ducati diavel carbon ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Un nouveau chapitre !

Pardon pour le retard mais je pense qu'il en vaut la peine.

Comme toujours, les avis sont les bienvenus !

PS : bientôt un nouveau chapitre sur ma Fic **Petite étincelle**.

Chapitre 3

_Base N.E.S.T, Washington DC_

"SIDESWIPE !"

Les soldats eurent juste le temps de s'écarter de la route pour éviter de se faire écraser par deux grandes roues, appartenant à un robot argent. Ledit robot ricanait bêtement ne faisant pas attention ou il allait mais seulement qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de se faire prendre par son frère jumeau, Sunstreaker.

"Oh allez Sunny, ce n'est qu'une petite blague" s'étouffa le robot argent, Sideswipe. Le robot Sunstreaker, habituellement jaune, est maintenant parsemé, sur l'ensemble de son armure, de petits autocollants glamour. Des marques de bisous et des petits nounours couvrent la majeure partie de ses bras et ses jambes. Dans ses plaques de dos, un immense autocollant où on peut y lire "Betty Boop". Sunstreaker regarde son frère jumeau, livide. Personne, non personne n'a le droit de toucher à sa belle peinture jaune don il en prend tellement soin.

Sunstreaker grogna fort dans son châssis et se jeta à la poursuite de son frère. Sideswipe couina de surprise à l'approche rapide de Sunstreaker. Il hurla de peur et courut dans les couloirs, cherchant un abri.

Ratchet sortit tranquillement de sa Bai Med, un datapad dans la main. Il devait "encore" faire un check up sur Skids et Bavette. Ratchet roula des optiques. Il va falloir qu'il discute "encore" avec Optimus. Un grand fracas suivit d'un cri très féminin attira son attention. Il marcha tranquillement dans la salle de jeu où plusieurs soldats riaient hystériquement pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière le grand canapé pour Autobots.

Là, un Sunstreaker furieux à cheval sur Sideswipe qui se débattait du dessous de son frère. Il hurlait fort et aigu en essayant de sortir de l'emprise de mort qu'il avait sur lui. Ratchet allait parler quand il aperçut les autocollants sur l'armure de Sunstreaker. Il posa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira longuement.

"Arhh ! Sunny attend ! " Sideswipe leva les mains en signe de défaite. Sunstreaker regardait très meurtrier en ce moment. Les lames de poignets serrant le cou de Sides prêt à prélever une goutte d'energon. Il allait le frapper mais une clé rebondit sur le coter de sa tête, faisant une bosse dans son armure. Sunny leva les optiques furieuses à un Ratchet en colère. Personne ne veut faire face à un Ratchet en colère. Voyant son frère distrait, Sides le poussa de toutes ses forces et patina à l'extérieur de la pièce, riant comme un fou.

Ratchet s'approcha de Sunstreaker et l'empoigna par le châssis. "Toi, tu viens avec moi. " Sunny trembla à la déclaration du médecin en colère. Il déglutit et essaya de sortir de l'emprise, "N-non ! C'est la faute à Sides ! " Dit-il avec conviction. L'optique de Ratchet ramolli et un sourire vil rampa sur ses plaques de bouche, "Lui aura affaire à Optimus. " Sunstreaker ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Les soldats riaient encore plus fort à l'expression choquer sur son visage. Sunny tourna son regard sur les soldats et leur envoya un éblouissement de la mort, qui les font rire encore plus forts. Sunny grogna fort. Petite vermine !

"Viens maintenant qu'on enlève tous ses autocollants. " Déclara Ratchet en relevant Sunstreaker de sa position semi-assise. Sunny hocha la tête et se tourna vers les couloirs en direction de la Bai Med. Ratchet regarda les soldats désapprobateurs à leur comportement puis regarda Sunstreaker. Il cligna des optiques et gloussa à la vue du tatouage dans son dos. On ne s'ennuie jamais à la base.

_Plus tard_

La base se préparait pour la nuit. Les soldats plaisantaient entre eux et profitaient encore des derniers rayons de soleil.

Dans la salle centrale, certains soldats parlaient encore d'éventuelle intervention dans le pays. Optimus écoutait attentivement les humains parler entre eux. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait rien entendu sur les Decepticons et l'ennuie se faisait ressentir. Optimus poussa un soupir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment de paix. Ironhide entra dans la pièce grognon comme d'habitude suivit de près par Jazz puis Prowl.

"Monsieur, voilà mon dernier rapport. " Prowl tendit un datapad quasiment vide d'informations à Optimus.

"Merci mon ami. Vous pouvez retourner à vos quartiers maintenant. " S'exprima Optimus à l'ensemble de ses Autobots. Skids et Bavette se regardèrent bêtement avant de commencer à se taper dessus sur une histoire de "tu m'as regardé en premier".

Topspin suivit de Q sortirent de la salle. Ratchet numérisa Jazz et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la Bai Med. Ironhide se dirigea vers les jumeaux Skids et Bavette luttant au sol pour les séparer d'un coup de pied à leurs arrières. Optimus secoua la tête. Oui, une routine s'était installée dans la base.

Un rire en hauteur tourna son attention. Sur une plateforme en hauteur se tenaient le Major Lennox et le sergent Epps. La plateforme arrivait à hauteur des optiques d'Optimus, très pratique pour les humains.

"Hey Optimus, comment vont tous les Autobots ? Je sens comme une légère tension dans votre équipe. " Will sourit et Epps hocha la tête en accord. Optimus les regarda attentivement, posant ses mains sur les rails de la plateforme.

"Oui. Mes hommes ont du mal à s'occuper. Les attaques des Decepticons se font très rares. " Les deux soldats hochèrent la tête en soupirent.

"Aie ! Mais euh !" Un skids s'esclaffa depuis le sol en se frottant l'arrière douloureux. Son frère ricana fort avec beaucoup de reniflement en pointant à son frère. Ironhide grogna puis balança son poing dans le dos de Bavette le faisant glapir de surprise.

"LA FERME VOUS DEUX! ET HORS DE MA VUE !" Rugit un Ironhide en furie. Les deux jumeaux allaient protester mais par le regard des menaçants canons devant eux, ils se levèrent et coururent le plus vite possibles.

Ironhide sourit de triomphe et croisa les bras sur son châssis avec un léger "humpf" satisfait.

Will se mit à rire bruyamment de la scène comique.

"Ah merci les gars. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus autant rit." Dit-il en s'essuyant une larme de l'œil, gloussant.

Epps sourit à son ami et lui donna une bonne tape amicale dans le dos.

Optimus regarda les deux amis discuter ensemble sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il vérifia son horloge interne et vue qu'il était près de 19h47. Il souffla lentement par ses évents et se retourna pour aller dans ses quartiers. "Hey patron Bot, elle est à la porte C." Optimus se retourna pour faire face au sergent Epps et son sourire taquin. Il allait lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il comprit. Epps cligna de l'œil puis rigola à l'expression étrange sur le visage du commandant.

Will sourit et lui fit signe de la main vers la porte C. Optimus hocha la tête puis partit dans cette direction laissant derrière lui les deux camarades chuchotés entre eux.

_Extérieur_

Anna profite encore des derniers rayons de soleil, se penchant en arrière contre les caisses de réapprovisionnement. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle est rentrée dans l'armée il a près de 3 ans et jamais elle n'aurait imaginée rencontrer des robots étrangers. Elle rouvrit les yeux et passa ses mains sur son pantalon cargo. Ses yeux miel entourés par de longs cheveux châtains ondulés descendant dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Elle sent une légère chair de poule s'installer sur ses bras nus. Son débardeur blanc est maintenant plein de poussière et à quelques taches d'huile.

Des traces de pas lourds et métalliques attirèrent son attention.

"Votre planète m'impressionnera toujours." Une voix de baryton lui dit d'un ton calme. Anna sourit puis se tourna pour faire face à Optimus, "Bonsoir Optimus."

Anna a rencontré le chef des Autobots il y a environ deux années, lors de la bataille de Mission Ville. Les deux ont commencé à parler ensemble le soir, ici. Elle voulait en connaître d'avantage sur leur planète et réciproquement. C'était devenu leur petite routine à tous les deux puis ils ont commencés à ressentir de l'amitié et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont devenus inséparables. Anna lui disait toujours tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur tandis qu'Optimus l'écoutait attentivement, tel de grands amis.

Optimus tourna son regard vers elle. Elle souffla et sentit son cœur couler à la vue des optiques bleues remplies de sagesse et de bonté. Dieu, elle aimait ce regard ! Anna baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur son pantalon, les joues légèrement rougissent.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, "tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir voir un jour votre propre planète. Je suis sûr qu'elle est bien plus impressionnante que la nôtre." Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Optimus baisser la tête.

"Notre planète était autrefois belle mais la guerre à tout anéanti." Anna entendit le léger ton de douleur et de ... Regret?

Optimus releva la tête et regarda le ciel, "votre planète a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il est encore temps de lui venir en aide." Anna le regarda attentivement. Le grand Autobot se tourna ves elle à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il y a autre chose dans ses optiques. Une émotion qu'elle n'arrive pas trop à comprendre sur son ami. Elle baissa son regard sur son armure rouge et bleu. _Qu'il est grand !_

Soudain, Optimus se raidit.

**.:Optimus !:. **

Un de la part de Bumblebee interrompu Optimus dans ses pensées.

Il posa un chiffre sur sa tempe et grisa ses optiques,

**. : Je t'écoute Bumblebee :. **

Il fallut un moment mais Bumblebee répondit, halètent

**. : Sam, Mikaela ainsi qu'un civil se sont fait attaquer par un Decepticon ! Aucuns n'est blessés mais ils sont sous le choc :. **

Optimus plissa les optiques,

**.:Bumblebee, ramène les à la base :.**

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Bumblebee bipa puis la communication interne se coupa brusquement.

"Optimus ? " Le commandant se tourna pour faire face à une expression inquiète appartenant à sa douce Anna. Elle le regardait très attentivement, son corps montrant l'inquiétude. Il baissa une main au sol, paume vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse y monter dessus.

Optimus se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mettant Anna sur son épaule et plaça son masque de bataille sur sa bouche.

"Les Decepticons ont attaqués. "

_Au même moment dans une Petite ville du Massachusetts_

Les derniers rayons de soleil descendaient sur les maisons dans la petite ville de Wayland. Les habitants rentraient chez eux et d'autres sortaient pour profiter du soir d'été.

"Hey Jerry, un autre Whisky s'il te plaît !" Cria un vieil homme penché sur sa chaise de bar. L'homme au comptoir acquis et se pencha pour récupérer un deuxième verre sur l'étagère du mur. Quelques hommes squattaient son pub pour s'enivrer avant de rentrer chez eux. Une routine pour eux.

Le serveur apporta le verre à l'homme qui le remercia. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson puis retourna à l'écran de télévision au-dessus du bar.

"Nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé mais nous supposons que cela c'est passé dans la nuit-" une présentatrice blonde présenta les infos du soir. Derrière elle se trouvait un lieu du crime. La zone était entourée de banderoles jaunes afin d'empêcher les indésirables de ruiner les preuves.

Le bruit d'une grosse moto devant le pub interrompit les hommes dans leur concentration. Ils se retournèrent à la vitre pour y voir une Honda CBR 1000 rouge et noire.

La porte s'ouvrit et la petite cloche sonna. Les hommes sentirent leurs bouches bées à l'intrus du pub.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et lunette de soleil s'avança au comptoir. A chaque pas déhanché, son pantalon en cuir et ses bottes grinçaient. Elle portait une veste en cuir serrée montrant ainsi ses bonnes courbes.

Elle enleva ses lunettes et sourit d'un sourire prédateur. Le serveur souffla à la vue de ses yeux d'un violet lumineux. La jeune femme se pencha sur le comptoir, les jambes croisées et les hanches vers l'arrière.

"J-je peut vous servir quelque chose ? Mademoiselle ?" Bégaya le serveur, essayant de son mieux de ne pas regarder ses courbes prononcées. La femme sourit encore plus et regarda la bouche béate de l'homme assis à côté d'elle qui la regardait intensément. Elle haussa un sourcil puis prit le verre de l'homme, reniflant l'odeur de l'alcool. Son nez se froissa de dégout alors elle le rendit à l'homme ivre.

"Je recherche la base des Autobots" dit-elle en en jouant avec ses ongles verts. Le serveur la regarda confus.

"Auto-Autobots ?" Lui demanda-t-il incertain.

La femme se redressa brusquement et tourna les talons vers l'une des tables à proximité.

"Oui ! Les robots géants qui ont anéanti la ville de Mission City !" Hurla-t-elle en frappant sur la table. Les hommes tressaillirent à son comportement déplacé. Le serveur regardait plus confus que jamais. "Mademoiselle ! Je vous prierais de quitter cet endroit ou j'appelle la police !" Les yeux de la femme s'assombrirent, puis d'un bon, elle traversa la pièce. Elle attrapa le serveur par le col de la chemise et le fit basculer de l'autre côté du comptoir, le plaquant au sol.

Les hommes regardèrent avec crainte écrite sur leurs visages sales mais aucun ne bougea pour venir à l'aide de l'autre humain. _Typique de cette espèce._

La femme se pencha plus près de sa proie, les lèvres rouges en ligne mince.

L'homme suffoqua sous sa prise, "J-je ne sais pas ! Les médias nous ont dit que c'était une attaque terroriste ! Nous ne savons rien !" La prise sur son cou resserra et la dernière partit de sa phrase sortit dans un soupir étrangler.

La femme allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit et une nouvelle figure entra. Un homme, dans la 30aine, avec un uniforme de police. Il a des cheveux courts et noirs qui partent dans tous les sens et une légère barbe. Il porte des lunettes de soleil teintées rouges avec un mauvais sourire plâtré sur son visage.

Il entra soigneusement dans la salle regardant chaque civil mortifié. Il aime ça !

La femme relâcha le serveur qui s'enfuit tout de suite vers le policier. L'homme étrange regardait avec dégoût les hommes du pub, les bras raide à ses côtés.

Il scruta la salle et ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme. Son sourire s'agrandit.

La femme lui rendit son sourire et souleva un sourcil coquin. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant ressortir ses seins. L'homme enleva ses lunettes de soleil teintées. Les hommes soufflèrent à la vue des yeux rouges.

Le policier regarda intensément à la femme et grogna d'une voix profonde, "Hideaway".

"Barricade" répondit-elle toujours avec un sourire séducteur. A peine les mots sont sortis de sa bouche que la femme se désintégra dans de petites étincelles bleues. La Honda démarra et les pneus crissèrent sur le béton.

Le policier hurla de colère, "FRAG!" Il se retourna et marcha dans la rue vers son véhicule, une mustang. Il ouvrit la portière puis entra. L'holoforme se dissout une fois dans la voiture. Frenzy rigola hystériquement en pointant du doigt son maître. La radio de la voiture s'alluma et la voix bourrue de Barricade en sortit, "Tait-toi petit crétin !" Barricade fit rugir son moteur à la vie et poursuivit la moto. Elle est à lui !

_Base N.E.S.T_

Bumblebee roula comme un fou à l'intérieur de la base. Il claqua ses freins une fois arrivé devant Optimus et les autres Autobots confus. La porte s'ouvrit et trois personnages sortirent du véhicule. L'un est Mikaela, l'autre Sam puis le dernier se trouve être un inconnu.

Mikaela s'avança pour aider l'intrus à se tenir debout, son visage blanc fantomatique. Sam se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans l'inconfort et l'énervement.

Optimus fit un pas plus proche des humains, " Samuel, Mikaela" il hocha la tête aux deux d'entre eux puis regarda intensément le troisième personnage. "Oh, c'est Leo mon colocataire d'université. Il est un peu sous le choc." Déclara Sam en regardant son ami troublé.

La Camaro commença à se transformer en un robot jaune puis il regarda Sam avec inquiétude. Bumblebee bipa vers les trois humains les poussant à s'exprimer.

Optimus se pencha vers Sam et lui demanda calmement, "que s'est-il passé ?".

"Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Je me suis fait attaquer par Alice qui s'avérait être enfaite un monstre métallique!" Hurla Sam dans le visage d'Optimus. Optimus cligna des optiques à l'éclat soudain de Sam.

"Hey ! Baisse d'un ton jeune homme." Une voix féminine cria de l'épaule du commandant. Sam regarda confusément à la jeune femme perchée là-bas. Optimus n'y prêta pas une grande attention. Il se releva et regarda ses Autobots.

"Prowl, localise-moi ce Decepticon. Jazz, une fois repéré, toi et Ironhide aller l'arrêter." Tous les Autobots hochèrent la tête puis se dispersèrent pour faire leurs tâches. Optimus se pencha à nouveau vers les humains. Mikaela hocha la tête au grand robot regardant avec un sourire la jeune femme perchée sur son épaule. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une équipe médicale récupéra Leo sur une civière. "Vient Sam, allons prévenir tes parents." Murmura Mikaela à Sam en le prenant par le bras. Optimus ne manqua pas le chuchotement agacé de Mikaela et la réponse presque inaudible "ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire" de Sam.

Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques au couple. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus que Bumblebee sortit roulant comme un fou de la base emportant au loin la paire. Il entendit Anna rire sur son épaule.

"Je les trouve vraiment adorables ses deux-là" s'exprima-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Optimus lui sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. Il marcha dans les couloirs de la base s'arrêtant devant une porte, là où les humains rechargent. Il porta sa main vers Anna qui marcha joyeusement en elle. Il rabaissa sa main au sol et devant la porte. Anna descendit d'elle lentement et prudemment en faisant attention de ne pas tomber.

Optimus allait se relever pour être retenue par Anna tenant fortement sur son doigt pointeur. Il pencha la tête dans la confusion à son acte. Anna sourit chaleureusement puis embrassa timidement son doigt, "bonne nuit Optimus." Elle le relâcha puis rentra dans la salle sans un dernier regard. Optimus se releva, confus. La sensation de sa peau douce contre son armure c'est sentie très agréable. Il sourit doucement aimant la proximité qu'il partage avec son Anna.

A suivre …


	4. Chapitre 4

Encore une fois, je m'excuse de m'être tromper de chapitre ^^" voilà le vrai !

Attention ! Je re précise que c'est un Univers Alternatifs et donc certains personnages qui sont morts dans les films ne le sont pas dans mon histoire. Merci ! ^^

Chapitre 4

_Base N.E.S.T_

Le soleil se leva lentement dans l'horizon. Les habitants de la base N.E.S.T commencèrent à s'activer telle une fourmilière. Les soldats se rassemblèrent pour leur footing matinal tandis que les agents de communications se posèrent devant leurs postes respectifs. Dans la base, les Belles voitures de course curieusement garder secrètes sont emmenées à l'extérieur pour un bon lavage. Les femmes soldats cherchèrent des éponges, seaux, du lustrant et le tuyau d'arrosage. Une femme aux cheveux longs ondulés châtains et yeux d'or marcha tranquillement à l'extérieur dans une tenue plutôt légère afin de ne pas se retrouver sale et détremper. Elle sourit en apercevant, derrière les autres voitures, une Peterbilt bleue aux flammes rouges assise patiemment, attendant son tour.

"Non non non non ! Ne frotte pas comme ça tu vas rayer ma peinture petit sac de chair !" La voix d'un Sunstreaker outré sonna dans les oreilles d'Anna. Son frère, Sideswipe, rigola comme un dingue à chaque coup d'éponge sur ses portières, émettant par moments des ronronnements satisfaits lorsque la femme noire frotta un point sensible. Anna secoua la tête dans l'amusement.

Deux pieds métalliques se posèrent devant elle plutôt maladroitement. "Hey, tu viens me laver en premier ?" Anna regarda vers le haut à Skids, légèrement louchant du soleil matinal. Une autre paire de pieds métalliques se posa à côté d'elle, mais cette fois, c'est son frère jumeau, Bavette. "Non ! C'est d'abord moi !" Les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans une baston pour une question de qui sera lavé en premier. Anna s'écarta le plus discrètement possible vers Bumblebbe qui attendait sagement son tour.

"Hey Bumblebee" Elle le salua d'un geste de la main. Les phares de la Camaro clignotèrent et la radio siffla à la vie, .:_Hey Ladies and Gentleman !:. _Anna sourit.

"Je m'occuperais de toi un peu plus tard" Elle cligna de l'œil à la Camaro puis se dirigea vers Optimus, ignorant les sifflements et gazouillis de Bumblebee.

"Bonjour Optimus." Il fallut un petit moment avant que la Peterbilt ne fit rugir son moteur à la vie, "Bonjour Anna. Avez-vous bien rechargé ? " La voix de baryton d'Optimus sortit des hauts parleurs du camion. Anna hocha vigoureusement la tête, attrapant une éponge qu'elle trempa dans un seau plein de mousse. Elle noua ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval puis s'avança du coter gauche du camion.

"Et vous Optimus ? Avez-vous bien rechargé ? Je vous ai entendue faire des allés retours dans la base une bonne partie de la nuit." Elle passa soigneusement l'éponge sur la portière gagnant un petit frisson du grand bot.

"Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne éventuelle de la nuit dernière. Je pensais au sujet de Samuel et des récents évènements." La voix d'Optimus semblait embarrassée. Anna descendit avec l'éponge sur la roue avant du véhicule, avec le même frisson du commandant.

"Non, je comprends très bien. " Elle frotta une tache particulièrement coriace sur la grille avant. Des rires lui ont détourné l'attention de son travail. Là, un peu plus loin, les triplettes Arcee, Chromia et Elita-1 riaient comme des folles sur des sujets qu'elles partageaient avec les femmes humaines qui s'occupaient de leurs lavages. Et un peu plus loin, un Ironhide prêt à tuer tout ce qui bouge tentait d'éviter le jet puissant du tuyau d'arrosage. Son armure entière est recouverte de mousse et ses canons sont détrempés.

"Allez Ironhide ! Il faut qu'on enlève la mousse ! " Cria une femme blonde suivit de deux hommes chargés des communications.

"NON NON ET NON ! Je ne veux plus vos salles petites mains partout sur mes canons !" Il hurla en courant vers la base.

Anna rit haut et fort en voyant un Ironhide plein de mousse courir pour échapper à des humains. Quelle ironie ! Elle entendit un léger ricanement venant de la grille devant elle. Elle sourit puis se remit au travail. Maintenant, elle doit faire le pare-brise. Mais comment vas-t-elle monter la haut ? Elle marcha vers la portière, monta sur la marche puis d'un bond, elle attrapa le rétroviseur et se hissa sur l'avant du véhicule. Elle passa l'éponge doucement sur la surface lisse, mais cette fois, elle sentit le métal sous elle devenir chaud et ses joues devenir rouges d'embarras. Elle l'ignora et continua sa dure tâche. Une fois son travail fini, elle sauta hors du véhicule et attrapa le tuyau d'arrosage.

L'eau jaillit sur la Peterbilt enlevant ainsi toute la mousse et la crasse. Optimus frissonna au contact direct avec du froid surtout qu'avant, il a senti ses circuits devenir très, très chaud ! Il regarda comme Anna semblait se concentrer sur lui. Au fond de sa chambre Spark, il eut un étrange sentiment chaleureux en la regardant. Pouvait-t-il avoir une attraction pour cette humaine ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il eut des pensées de ce genre. Mais le sentiment dans son Spark, puissant et réel, lui a fait avoir la réflexion.

"Voilà ! J'en ai finis avec toi ! Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ?" Anna frappa dans ses mains dans la satisfaction et la joie lisible dans son regard.

"Oui, c'est un travail impeccable je vous remercie." Dit Optimus en se transformant en mode Bipède. Il baissa les optiques vers Anna qui lui sourit d'un air très heureux.

"Optimus ! " Ratchet courut dehors de la base et vers les automobiles en plein lavage. La femme blonde, qui avait abandonné sa course avec Ironhide, regarda Ratchet d'un œil critique. Elle empoigna un seau et une éponge puis se dirigea vers le médecin.

Ratchet s'arrêta devant son commandant, légèrement essoufflé, "Optimus ! Nous avons détecté la présence de plusieurs Decepticons sur la N66. Ils sont en grand nombre et semblent avoir un objectif précis." Il tendit le datapad d'enregistrement à Optimus qui lui prit avec un léger hochement de tête.

Plusieurs bruits de transformations signalèrent que les Autobots étaient tous à l'écoute de l'ordre du jour. Optimus se tourna vers ses camarades, "Nous allons les intercepter. Les sœurs, vous rester à la base avec Q, Topspin et Mirage pour assurer sa sécurité. Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Ils sont nombreux donc nous irons tous ensemble-

"HEY ! " Hurla Ratchet dans l'indignation. Là, à son pied métallique, une femme blonde qui frottait fortement sur une tache d'huile. Il retira vite son pied de l'emprise de la femme, "Non mais ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment crasseux ! " L'humaine balançait ses poings en l'air en même temps qu'elle parlait.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tes mains pleines de microbes sur mon armure ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain ! " Grogna Ratchet en se redirigeant vers la base pour y chercher un Ironhide boudeur. Les jumeaux ricanèrent à Ratchet et la petite créature blonde.

Optimus se redressa de toute sa hauteur,

"Autobots, transformations ! "

_Nationale 66_

Anna profita du vent qui souffle dans ses cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait rouler avec Optimus parce qu'il respectait toujours les limitations de vitesse. Elle poussa le bouton pour ouvrir un peu plus la fenêtre de son coter. C'est toujours étrange pour elle d'être assise à la place du conducteur et de ne pas toucher au volant ni aux pédales. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur pour y voir un Hummer H2, un GMC Topkick noir et deux Chevrolet Spark orange et une verte. Sur le coter gauche d'Optimus roule Sideswipe et sur son coter droit, Sunstreaker. Devant la Peterbilt se trouve Bumblebee, Prowl et Jazz.

.: Optimus, je détecte un faible signal des Decepticons pas très loin de notre position. Ils se déplacent:. La voix de Prowl rebondit dans la cabine d'Optimus. La radio tourna sur plusieurs fréquences puis Optimus parla, "Rester dans cette position. Nous gardons le cap."

Le silence retomba dans la cabine et les minutes défilèrent. Anna souffla dans l'ennuie. Elle posa sa tête contre la fraîcheur de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Le bercement de la cabine et le doux ronronnement du moteur l'endormirent.

…

_L'odeur du sang mélangé à du métal brulé … Le cri des gens innocents mourant dans les flammes ardentes, rougeoyantes. Les nombreux décombrent d'une ancienne ville jonchent le sol. Anna marcha prudemment à travers cet enfer. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, comme figer dans l'horreur et ses yeux … Illuminés par les flammes._

_Elle s'avança dans le chaos, le vent apportant beaucoup de cendre et de poussière. Bientôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur un spectacle particulièrement douloureux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses mains couvrirent sa bouche pour empêcher le cri de sortir._

_Les Autobots et les Decepticons … Tous morts. La plupart des corps sont sans tête et d'autres sont démembrés voir même calciner. Des flammes rouge et or sortent encore des corps sans vies, telle une danse de la mort. Anna tomba à genoux, ses bras serrant ses côtes, le visage tordu dans la douleur de la perte et la peur. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner de plus en plus fort qu'elle doit les couvrir pour arrêter le bruit insupportable. _

_.:Anna !:. _

_Elle serra les yeux bien fermés. Plusieurs images étranges flashèrent dans sa vision. Un endroit désertique, d'étranges symboles, des cris et d'immenses silhouettes qui semblèrent la regarder intensément._

_.:Anna vous devez revenir à moi … :._

_Une grande lumière blanche envahie tout autour d'elle …_

Anna sursauta sur le siège d'Optimus, les yeux larges et légèrement essoufflés. Elle gémit et posa une main sur sa tête. _Aïe ! Quel mal de tête insupportable !_

.: Vous sentez-vous bien ?:. La jeune femme sursauta à la voix profonde d'Optimus. Elle se redressa un peu, mettant ses cheveux en arrière et ferma les yeux. "Ou-oui. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de bien gave." Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de dissimuler son angoisse. Son sourire se transforma en grimace à la douleur dans sa tête.

.: Je vais demander à Ratchet de vous faire une mise à jour:. La façon naturelle qu'Optimus lui dit cela fit rire Anna.

.: Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?:. La voix confuse du commandant sortit Anna de son hilarité. Elle s'essuya les yeux et souffla quelques instants.

"Oh rien de grave ! Tu viens de me donner le meilleur remède." Elle lui dit, tapotant doucement le volant devant elle. La Peterbilt accéléra légèrement et le moteur ronronna doucement.

.: Optimus ! Je détecte un signal inconnu se dirigeant droit sur nous :. La voix du tacticien, Prowl, interrompit les deux.

.: Autobots ! Préparez-vous. Prowl, tu continu à surveiller chaque déplacement:. La commande ferme du chef retentit. Anna soupira et s'affala dans son siège. Un signal inconnu ? Un nouvel Autobot ? Decepticon ? Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une moto à plein régime se rapprochant à grande vitesse. D'après le bruit, c'est une moto sportive plutôt avec une conduite nerveuse. Elle se pressa contre la vitre dans l'espoir de voir la bombe.

Une Honda CBR 1000 les dépassa tous à une vitesse excessivement élevée. Une moto rouge et noire très élégante conduite par, d'après l'apparence, une femme plutôt svelte. Elle passa les vitesses nerveusement, jouant sur l'accélération. Bientôt, la moto se trouva loin devant le groupe des Autobots. Anna fronça les sourcils. Cette femme semblait vouloir fuir quelque chose … Tout à coup, Anna se sentit très mal. Elle gémit à la douleur dans son cœur. Elle a le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave va arriver …

Zzzzz…Frrzzz.:Optimus ! DECEPTICONS en approchent rapide droit sur nous !:. La voix paniquée de Prowl déforma la fréquence habituelle. Optimus accéléra rapidement .:Autobots, en formation !:. hurla-t-il aux autres. Les Autobots se resserrèrent pour former un losange avec Optimus bien au centre.

. : Ils sont en grand nombre ! Je détecte Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream, Blackout, Barricade, Sidesways et Scorponok.:. Prowl expliqua.

.: Argh ! Laissez-les-moi tous ! Je vais les déchirer pièce par pièce !:. Grogna Ironhide.

. : Attention ! Ils sont sur nous !:. A peine ses mots sont sorti du vocaliser de Prowl que trois avions de chasse les survolèrent et partirent droit devant eux, ignorant totalement la présence des Autobots. Sunstreaker et Sideswipe eurent le réflexe d'esquiver la soi-disant attaque en slalomant rapidement tandis que Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet et Prowl activèrent leurs armes.

. : Qu-quoi ?!:. Sideswipe et Sunstreaker crièrent à l'unisson plus confus que jamais.

. : Optimus ! Ça doit être un piège ! Barricade et Sidesways sont juste derrière nous !:. Hurla Ratchet.

La mustang et l'Audi R8 les dépassèrent d'une traîner, ignorant une fois de plus leur présence. Anna les regarda partir droit devant le groupe d'Autobots, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle regarda comme Barricade et Sidesways dépassèrent tous les automobilistes avec grâce mais urgence. Certaines personnes se décalèrent en étant alertés par les gyrophares hurlants de la voiture de police.

"Optimus … Que ce passe-t-il ?! " Murmura Anna dans la crainte évidente et la confusion. Le commandant ne répondit pas, ne connaissant pas la réponse lui-même.

.:Optimus, le capitaine William Lennox et le Sergent Epps souhaite vous transmettre le message suivant. Ils pensent qu'ils coursent la femme sur la moto:. Ironhide expliqua à son supérieur.

.: Ironhide c'est insensé ! Que feraient les Decepticons avec une humaine ? Vous devez vous tromper :. Parla Jazz pour la première fois depuis leur départ. Bip Bip ! Les gazouillis de Bumblebee s'ajoutèrent à la conversation.

Tous les Autobots commencèrent à s'agiter sur la ligne de communication. Optimus fit rugir son moteur, .: Autobots ! Il suffit !:. une fois le silence installé, il continua .:les Decepticons mettent en danger les habitants présents sur la route. Nous devons les arrêter:.

"ATTENTION ! " Hurla Anna en couvrant sa tête sur le volant. Prowl, Jazz et Bumblebee pilèrent devant le chef Autobots l'entraînant à faire de même. Toutes les roues des Autobots crissèrent sur le béton pour éviter de se rentrer dedans. Certains ont fait de petits dérapages, d'autres se sont immédiatement transformés dans une tentative de reprendre l'équilibre et de ne causer aucun blesser grave.

Anna souleva doucement la tête du volant, la fumée du long freinage entourant les voitures. Une porte claqua et la voix du sergent Epps retentit, "c'est quoi cette connerie ?! Pourquoi vous avez pilé comme ça ? Il se passe quoi ici… " Sa voix s'éteignit en observant la cause de cette agitation. Will marcha lentement à côté de son ami, la même expression surprise sur son visage.

Ironhide se transforma et rejoignit les autres Autobots transformer et prêt au combat. Il activa ses canons et grogna. Anna sortit du camion et aussitôt Optimus se transforma, activant son épée et masque de bataille dans le processus.

Là, devant eux, les Decepticons transformés et prêt à se battre, mais pas avec eux apparemment. Ils avaient leurs dos tournés aux Autobots. Au centre des Decepticons, immense surprise ! La moto rouge et noire sans conducteur.

Anna souffla en voyant la moto se transformer et prendre la forme d'une … femme robot ? L'étrangère sourit en coin, les optiques passant par chaque Decepticons qui grognèrent à elle en réponse. Bientôt, ses optiques violettes tombèrent sur les Autobots et son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcil.

Starscream prit quelques pas vers la femme, ses optiques fixer sur les Autobots. Il passa une main griffu sur le visage angélique de la fembot, "ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont souffrir puis mourir tandis que toi, ma douce, tu vas voir notre Seigneur Megatron." La femme gifla la main de Starscream de son visage en grognant et le regardant méchamment.

Il crissa des dentas puis rugit aux Decepticons, "tuez les Autobots et apportez cette chose à Megatron ! "

Optimus et les Autobots prirent une position de combat. Ratchet récupéra les humains et les mit de coter afin qu'ils ne soient pas blessés.

"Autobots, pas de pitié."

Le combat commença.

A suivre …

Alors ? Cela vous plaît ? :D

Comment trouvez-vous mon interprétation des caractères Autobots et Decepticons ?

Avis ! :P


	5. Chapitre 5

Nouveau chapitre :D avec quasiment que de la baston hé hé hé ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les excellents avis que vous m'avez laissé ^^

Merci à Stranno pour son aide dans certaines descriptions de la bataille !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

_La bataille commença._

Tout se passait au ralenti pour Anna. Un moment, les Autobots et les Decepticons parlaient entre eux et puis d'un coup, c'est les coups de poing. Les trois humains se précipitèrent dans le bas-côté de la route afin de ne pas se faire écraser par les pieds métalliques des robots géants en plein combat.

"Will ! Il faut prévenir la base pour du renfort ! " Hurla le sergent Epps en couvrant sa tête. Will regarda un instant entre son coéquipier et Anna puis hocha la tête, prenant son talkiewalkie. Les trois humains coururent un peu plus loin du champ de bataille dans l'espérance de ne pas être pris pour cible.

Anna regarda avec crainte la bataille monstrueuse se déroulant là, juste sous ses yeux.

Ratchet, Skids et Bavette coururent sur la route pour rediriger les automobilistes coincés dans la bataille, assurant leur protection. Ils déplacèrent les voitures cassées et emmenèrent les humains en lieu sûr.

Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee et les jumeaux Lambo s'occupaient du trio Seeker. Optimus courut droit sur Thundercracker qui attendait patiemment sur le terrain avec ses lances missiles dirigées droit sur le chef Autobot. Il balança son épée sur Thundercracker qui l'esquiva avec beaucoup d'agilité et lui mit un puissant coup de bras dans le dos. Optimus riposta en lui mettant un coup d'épée dans son aile.

Starscream tentait en vain d'éviter les jumeaux Sunstreaker et Sideswipe qui l'attaquait par combinaison. "Sunstreaker, attaque de la double lame ! " Le jumeau jaune hocha la tête à son frère. Ils roulèrent en rond sur leurs patins autour de Starscream qui essayait de les viser avec ses missiles du bras. Soudain, Sunstreaker fonça droit sur le Seeker et dégota sa lame. Il balança son bras sur Starscream qui l'évita de justesse mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sideswipe sauter sur le dos de son frère et lui balancer sa lame en plein visage et coupant la partie droite de son visage avec son optique. Starscream hurla de douleur puis se transforma en avion, disparaissant dans le ciel.

Bumblebee et Jazz s'occupaient de Skywarp. Les deux repoussaient sans trop de difficulté le Seeker mais celui-ci répondit plutôt aisément. Tout à coup, sortant de nulle part, Scorponok sauta sur Bumblebee et essayait de se frayer un chemin entre son armure et briser son étincelle. Le scorpion balançait sa queue meurtrière dans tous les sens pour empêcher le scout d'avoir une prise ferme sur lui.

Skywarp tira un missile sur Jazz qui l'esquiva de justesse. Il fit une roulade sur le sol et tira dans le genou du Decepticon, le faisant tomber à terre. Il glapit à la douleur puis il se transforma comme Starscream. Jazz se releva en se dépoussiérant, fier, "on ne joue pas avec moi".

Blackout était resté sur le sol, attaquant avec férocité Prowl. Le tacticien prit un puissant coup de poing dans le visage et du reprendre son équilibre un instant avant d'ouvrir un compartiment dans son bras et y sortir des petites capsules d'acides. D'un coup de bras ils les envoyèrent sur Blackout qui rugit de colère et de douleur en sentant l'acide ronger son métal. Les pales dans son dos s'ouvrirent brusquement et les hélices sur ses bras s'activèrent. Il regarda profondément Prowl avec une lueur de fureur puis se jeta sur lui, essayant de couper ses membres.

Ironhide tirait sur plusieurs Décepticons avec ses gros canons du bras. Il toucha Sidesways dans le dos envoyant voler des milliers d'éclats de métaux dans toutes les directions. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que Barricade lui décrocha un puissant coup de poing dans son canon du bras gauche, le brisant dans le processus. "Grossière erreur. " Ironhide grogna. Il se retourna brusquement et balança son poing en plein dans le torse de Barricade qui l'envoya volé en arrière avec un bruit sourd. Il sourit de triomphe et reprit ses tirs dirigés maintenant vers les trois avions de chasses arrivant droit sur eux.

Optimus rejoignit Ironhide et Jazz qui visaient maintenant aux avions de chasse dans le ciel. "Optimus ! Je détecte une nouvelle présence arrivant droit sur nous ! " Cria Prowl entre deux tires. Sunstreaker et Sideswipe repoussèrent Sidesways qui lui se transforma et roula loin. "Pfff ! Decepticreeps ! " Hurla Sideswipe au Decepticon fuyant. Barricade arrêta de se battre avec Prowl et fit de même que Sidesways. Tous les Decepticons présent sur le champ de bataille se retirèrent subitement, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose.

Les Autobots regardèrent autour d'eux dans une grande confusion. Ratchet et les jumeaux Skids et Bavette rejoignirent les autres, heureux de leur travail. "Optimus, ou est la fembot ? "Demanda Ratchet en regardant autour de lui. Optimus regarda quelques instants à son médecin et commença à faire le tour de la zone en cherchant un signal d'energon.

Prowl s'agita nerveusement sur ses pedes, "J'ai encore le signal Decepticon sur mes capteurs, il n'est pas loin de notre position. " Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Optimus regarda où se trouvaient ses amis humains, rassurer qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Bientôt, des voitures militaires pouvaient être aperçues dans le lointain. Mais une question reste dans son processeur, où est la femme ?

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler. La route se fissura à plusieurs endroits, et les Autobots se regardèrent dans la confusion totale. Que se passait-il ?

Le sol explosa et des espèces de sangsues métalliques géantes en sortirent. Optimus et ses Autobots reculèrent vers les humains dans le bas-côté de la route. Voilà pourquoi les Decepticons s'étaient retiré … Ils prévoyaient d'envoyer Shockwave à leur rencontre !

Les immenses bestioles s'écartèrent du centre du trou et un immense bot noir blindé avec une seule optique rouge sang en sortit. Shockwave regarda le désastre de la bataille puis posa son optique sur les Autobots. "Optimus Prime ! Comme la galaxie est petite …" dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Optimus plissa les optiques et serra les poings à ses coter, "trop petite pour nous deux. " murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Shockwave ignora sa réponse et se retourna, face aux arbres de l'autre côté de la route, "expérience numéro 9 ! Montres-toi ! " hurla-t-il en balançant ses bras. Les sangsues géantes s'étaient légèrement calmées et maintenant elles restaient tranquillement sur le sol, attendant l'ordre d'attaquer.

Jazz s'approcha aux coter de son commandant, "hey, il nous fait quoi là ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Optimus. Ironhide croisa ses bras sur son châssis et grogna en accord avec Jazz. "Optimus nous devrions emmener les humains loin d'ici." Déclara Sideswipe. Son frère hocha la tête, jouant avec ses roues.

Ratchet s'était transformé et détenait en lui les trois humains encore abasourdis par la bataille qui venait tout juste de se dérouler. Anna fixait du regard le Decepticon à quelques mètres de leur position et qui attendait toujours devant les arbres. Du fond de son esprit, elle entendait les deux militaires parler dans leur talkie-walkie dans un ton frénétique.

Après quelques secondes qui semblaient des heures, une forme noire et rouge sortit des arbres. La fembot marchait tranquillement vers la route dans une démarche décisive. Ses optiques violettes restent fixer droit devant elle et ses plaques de bouche sont dans une ligne mince. On pouvait presque ressentir la colère émanant de son cadre.

Shockwave grogna dans son vocaliser, regardant la démarche de la fembot. Il cria quelque chose en cybertronien puis les immenses sangsues repartirent par le trou profond. "Tu n'étais pas censée rester en vie, 9. Mais ne craint rien, tu vas rejoindre le Allspark erreur de la nature ! " Il activa sa lame, jeta son bras en arrière et courut droit sur la femme noire et rouge.

Hideaway ferma les optiques et laissa un sourire timide traversé son visage, se préparant au pire. Elle ralentit son Spark pulsant frénétiquement dans l'euphorie et serra ses mains à ses coter. Au loin elle entendait les Autobots parler entre-deux d'elle et de Shockwave, se demandant s'ils doivent intervenir ou non. Son sourire s'agrandit, _parfait_.

Subitement, elle balança ses bras à ses coter faisant sortir une paire de lames tranchantes et ouvrit ses optiques violettes lumineuses à Shockwave qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Les deux lames s'entre choquèrent envoyant plusieurs étincelles rouges voler. Hideaway approcha son visage près du Decepticon et souffla doucement, "je te tuerais avant, erreur de la nature.". Shockwave rugit et frappa son poing dans le bas-ventre de la fembot, l'obligeant à se plier en arrière dans la douleur. Shockwave profita de ce petit moment d'inattention pour attraper l'arrière de la tête de la femme et lui décocher un poing en plein visage.

"Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as dit." Grogna Shockwave en shootant dans les jambes d'Hideaway. Elle glapit quand elle toucha le sol de son coter douloureux. Elle reprit un souffle peiné et s'essuya la bouche de l'energon dégoulinant, regardant avec fureur au Decepticon. Elle bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa son bras canon pour le faire pivoter au-dessus de sa tête et sur le sol. Sa jambe frappa dans ses cotes métalliques à plusieurs reprises puis elle trancha un de ses bras avec une de ses lames. Shockwave rugit de fureur et de douleur. Avec son autre bras, il frappa la femme aux pedes qui tomba au sol juste en face de lui. Il grimpa au sommet de son cadre et activa son canon sur son visage.

Hideaway regarda méchamment et grogna en tentant de s'échapper de sa prise. Elle pouvait très bien mettre fin au jour de Shockwave en sortant son arme ultime, mais les Autobots ne sont pas loin et son plan vient juste de changer. Le sourire mesquin sur ses plaques de bouches disparues et à la place, elle commença à gémir dans la peur inventée.

Shockwave s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'un poing entra en collision avec son visage. Il tomba à la renverse sur le coter ce qui délivra la fembot morte de peur. Hideaway regarda à l'Autobot qui était venu à son secours. C'est le grand commandant, Optimus Prime.

Bientôt, tous les Autobots étaient à ses coter, prêt à se battre avec Shockwave. Les jumeaux Sunstreaker et Sideswipe l'aidèrent à se relever et soutenir son poids. Le visage d'Hideaway se tordit dans la douleur aveuglante.

Optimus s'approcha de Shockwave dans la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses, Jazz, Ironhide et Bumblebee fixant leurs armes sur lui. Le cyclope gémit un peu et regarda avec fureur entre les Autobots et Hideaway. Il renifla, "vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquer." Le sol trembla et les sangsues jaillirent du sol pour récupérer leur maître et l'emmener sous terre.

"Que veut-il dire par là ? " Demanda Sunstreaker en resserrant légèrement la prise sur le bras de la fembot. Optimus retira sa lame energon et son masque, "nous allons tous rentrés à la base. Emmenez-la avec nous, elle doit être soignée." Ironhide grogna et marcha avec Bumblebee vers Ratchet et les autres jumeaux. Jazz secoua la tête sachant très bien que quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Sideswipe et Sunstreaker aidèrent la fembot à marcher vers le médecin et les militaires qui venaient à peine d'arrivée. Les humains coururent dans tous les sens et posaient toutes sortes de questions agaçantes aux Autobots. Optimus ne bougea pas de sa position. La parole de Shockwave tournait en boucle dans son processeur. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Il regarda comme les Autobots racontaient leurs exploits aux humains. Il sourit en voyant Anna parler frénétiquement dans tous les sens aux médecins qui se chargeaient de la soigner.

Prowl s'avança vers la fembot, "excusez-moi mais, quelle est votre désignation ? " demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers la fembot.

Elle leva doucement la tête, rencontrant ses optiques violettes avec la visière de Prowl, "Hideaway." Puis elle sourit en coin. Prowl hocha la tête et s'éloigna, criant aux jumeaux Skids et Mudeflap.

Sideswipe tapota son épaule à la légère, "ne t'inquiète pas Hideaway, tu seras bien avec nous." Lui dit-il gentiment. Sunstreaker regarda son frère sévèrement, ne pas avoir confiance en elle. Les véhicules militaires redémarraient et les Autobots se transformèrent à l'exception de Ratchet qui aida Hideaway à se hisser dans la remorque d'Optimus Prime. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol de la remorque en veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien placée. Il regarda quelques instants la forme de la petite fembot qui vacillait entre le bord de l'inconscience. Il referma les portes et donna le départ aux autres véhicules en direction de la base.

Hideaway s'apprêtait à rentrer en stase, mais son processeur tourne encore à plein régime.

_Les Autobots sont facilement influencés, je vais l'utiliser à mon avantage. Ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils viennent de mettre les pedes. Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir ici avec les Decepticons mais, je pense que la tournure des évènements devient vraiment intéressante. _

Hideaway laissa un sourire vil se faire un chemin sur ses plaques de bouche, montrant ses dentas pointus.

_Nous allons nous amuser …_

A suivre …

Bon, je suis désolé je devais mettre Shockwave ici pour la suite des évènements ^^"

Donc voici ma première description de bagarre Autobots vs Decepticons ! Whoohou ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avis svp :D


	6. Chapitre 6

Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée s'il vous paraît petit mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour mes examens mais dès que j'ai fini tout cela, je réécrirais de plus grands chapitres ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

_Base N.E.S.T _

Les grandes portes blindées de la base s'ouvrirent pour y laisser entrer les nombreux véhicules de luxe. Une ambulance suivit de près par une Peterbilt rouge et bleue ainsi que d'autres voitures de sport s'arrêtèrent juste devant la plateforme surélever pour les humains. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudeflap, Skids, Prowl et Jazz se transformèrent tous en causant un bruit métallique insupportable.

Anna sortit d'Optimus tandis que William Lennox et le Sergent Epps sortirent d'Ironhide. Les trois humains s'étirèrent les membres après un long voyage en prenant plusieurs souffles dans le soulagement d'être enfin arrivé. Optimus et Ratchet ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus. Ils foncèrent tous les deux vers la Bai Med sans donner aucune explication aux humains confus, principalement Galloway.

"Hey le Prime ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? Je vous ai posé une question !" Galloway hurla à la Peterbilt fuyante. Les jumeaux Skids et Mudeflap ricanèrent bêtement au pitoyable humain qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde.

…

Les portes de la Bai Med claquèrent ouvertes et Ratchet entra en faisant de grands signes à la Peterbilt lourdement chargé. Il poussa tous ses ustensiles posés sur la couchette avec un léger tremblement de nervosité. L'état de la fembot est vraiment déplorable et s'il n'agit pas vite, ses systèmes vitaux vont être endommagés au point de ne plus pouvoir les réparer.

"Par ici Optimus ! Décroche la remorque, nous allons la hisser là-dessus." Ratchet tapota la couchette. Optimus retira la remorque puis il se transforma rapidement pour aider le médecin. Ratchet ouvrit plutôt maladroitement l'arrière de la remorque et regarda à l'intérieur. Il cligna plusieurs fois les optiques dans la surprise à ce qu'il y voit. La fembot grièvement blessée gisait là, sur le sol, toujours consciente. Un tel duel aurait dû la plongée dans une stase profonde !

Optimus s'accroupit sur un genou et regarda entre son médecin et Hideaway, "comment est-ce possible ?"

Le mech jaune et rouge hocha les épaules et secoua la tête, "peu importe, aide-moi à la transporter." Il attrapa la femme par les pedes et la tira doucement de la remorque. Optimus attrapa ses épaules et les deux mech la posèrent le plus doucement possible sur la couchette médicale.

Hideaway gémit un petit peu, son visage angélique se chiffonnant dans la douleur. Elle attrapa le bord de la couchette dans une poigne de fer puis elle fixa les deux mech présents dans la salle. Ses optiques s'agrandirent dans la peur et elle recula en arrière sur la couchette.

Ratchet s'avança vers elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, "non non, calmez-vous ou vos blessures vont empirer." Lui dit-il gentiment. Hideaway regarda au médecin puis à Optimus, la confusion écrite sur son visage.

"Où suis-je ?" Elle demanda dans un ton sévère, la bouche en ligne mince. Ratchet allait parler mais Optimus plaça un bras devant lui. Il regarda Hideaway et elle le regarda en retour, "vous avez été blessée lors d'un combat avec Shockwave. Nous vous avons ramené ici, dans la base Autobots." Il fit signe de l'endroit avec ses grandes mains. Hideaway regarda autour d'elle avec de grandes optiques curieuses. Elle hoqueta soudainement à la douleur de son cadre, une main se posant sur son coter en feu. Ratchet ne perdit pas une seconde. Il empoigna ses outils médicaux et s'approcha de sa patiente.

"Evadez-vous de moi !" Elle hurla quand le médecin toucha son épaule et la poussa doucement dans la couchette. Elle gifla sa main sur son bras et couvrit son châssis. Optimus et Ratchet regardèrent confusément à la fembot en se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

Hideaway souleva la tête et regarda les deux Autobots confus, les optiques humides, "pardons ! J-je ne voulais pas … Mais, j'ai subi tant de choses …" Elle pressa son poing sur sa bouche et déconnecta ses optiques, lui donnant ainsi un air pitoyable. Optimus serra les poings dans la réalisation. Cette fembot est passé par les mains des Decepticons … En particulier, Shockwave. Qui c'est ce que ce monstre a été capable de faire ?! C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait appelé expérience sur le champ de bataille. Il ferma ses optiques et prit de puissants souffles d'air dans ses conduits d'aération. Il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est de se servir des innocents pour arriver à ses fins.

Hideaway pleura silencieusement sur la couchette, se balançant d'avant en arrière pour se calmer. Ratchet prit pitié de la pauvre femme sans défense … Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis s'approcha lentement d'elle, "hey, je veux juste vous soigner. Je jure sur mon Spark que jamais je ne vous blesserais." Hideaway renifla puis regarda le médecin jaune avec de larges optiques violettes humides, "v-vous, me le promettez ?" elle demanda en hésitant un peu. Optimus s'avança et hocha la tête, "oui. Vous êtes et serez toujours en sécurité avec nous. Vous êtes également la bienvenue parmi nous." Hideaway sourit un peu à cela. _C'est vraiment trop facile !_

Elle retira ses genoux de son châssis et baissa les optiques, "très bien, j'accepte votre aide. " Dit-elle d'une voix faible en croisant ses mains devant elle. Ratchet reprit ses outils et se mit au travail, Optimus regardant derrière son épaule à Hideaway.

Un peu plus tard …

"Voilà ! C'est terminer ! Faites quand même attention pendant les prochains jours." Ratchet secoua sa clé devant le visage de Hideaway, un bras sur sa hanche. Hideaway se releva lentement de la couchette et testa ses fonctions. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur nulle part !

Optimus s'avança avec ses bras derrière son dos, "je souhaiterais maintenant vous présenter au reste de mon équipe. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre."

Hideaway descendit de sa couchette et suivit Optimus et Ratchet à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle centrale de la base. Elle garda une expression calme sur son visage et ses optiques arpentaient chaque recoin de la pièce, son CPU enregistrant toutes les issues et toutes les portes. Une grande passerelle aux dessus d'eux pour permettre aux petits humains de pouvoir discuter face à eux donna envie de rire à Hideaway.

Ses optiques regardèrent à chaque individu devant elle. La plupart semblaient être heureux de la voir, d'autres ont l'air de se méfier un peu. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il y avait trois petites fembots dans toute l'équipe. _Hum, surement les dernières …_ Elle croisa les bras sur son châssis et souleva une crête optique.

Le grand commandant Autobots s'avança au milieu de la pièce afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, "Humains, Autobots, je viens vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue, Hideaway." Il fit signe à Hideaway avec l'une de ses grandes mains. Tous les bots la regardaient avec intensité et curiosités. Les humains eux, tapaient sur leurs ordinateurs et préparaient des fichiers très importants concernant son intégration à l'équipe. Le Sergent Epps et Will croisèrent leurs jambes et se penchèrent sur la rambarde en scrutant du regard la fembot. Une petite femelle aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de couleur miel s'avança vers les deux humains mâles sur la rambarde. Elle regarda Hideaway et pencha la tête sur le coter, ses petites crêtes optiques un peu froncés.

Optimus continua ses présentations en faisant signe à chaque bot au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, "voici Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Topspin, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Mudeflap, Skids, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Elita-1, Arcee et Chromia." Chaque bot en question fit un petit signe à Hideaway en présentation. Juste un mech, du nom de Sunstreaker ne la salua pas. A la place, il la regarda froidement avec un rictus.

Ratchet posa une main sur l'épaule de Hideaway en ignorant son raidissement, "je compte sur vous pour la respecter et l'aider à s'acclimater –

"Non mais vous n'allez quand même pas jouer à son jeu ?! Ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas nette ! Je refuse qu'on la laisse rester dans la base, elle n'est pas des nôtres." Le mech qui a osé interrompre le médecin n'est autre que Sunstreaker. Son frère jumeau, Sideswipe, le tenait par le bras en lui demandant d'arrêter. Hideaway hoqueta légèrement et baissa la tête, ses mains croisées devant elle dans la soumission.

Optimus pinça les lèvres dans une ligne mince, contenant ses émotions, "Sunstreaker –

"Non ! Ne voyez-vous pas ?! C'est une ennemie !" Le mech jaune pointait méchamment à Hideaway qui elle s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Optimus plissa les optiques dans la colère et s'apprêta à réprimander son soldat lorsqu'une clé passa devant lui et s'écrasa contre la tête de Sunstreaker.

"ARGH ! " Il cria en posant une main sur le coter de son casque, les optiques plisser dans la douleur. Aucuns autres membres de l'équipe n'osèrent interrompre la petite dispute se déroulant devant eux par peur de s'y retrouver impliqué. La fameuse clé volante n'appartenait à nul autre que Ratchet. Le médecin fumant se rapprocha de Sunstreaker d'un pas menaçant, "je t'interdis de dire ça, est-ce clair ?! " il se pencha et récupéra sa clé sur le sol.

Sunstreaker ouvrit la bouche mais Optimus s'avança, "fin de la discussion." Dit-il d'un air d'autorité qui ne laisse place à aucuns autres arguments. Le mech jaune grogna et roula ses optiques. Il regarda une dernière fois Hideaway d'un air menaçant avant de patiner à l'extérieur de la base, son frère Sideswipe lui criant après.

Ironhide activa ses canons du bras et ricana bêtement attendant pour son chef de lui donner l'accord de buter quelques arrières. Wheeljack et Bumblebee se tordirent nerveusement les chiffres en attendant la suite des évènements.

Optimus secoua la tête, "tout doux Ironhide." Le mech noir grogna et croisa les bras sur son puissant châssis noir, la mine renfrognée. Bumblebbe se rapprocha doucement de la fembot rouge et noir qui tremblotait silencieusement. Il bipa calmement à elle en se penchant vers l'avant pour capturer ses optiques violettes dans les siennes. Des larmes de liquide de refroidissement tombèrent de ses optiques et sur le sol de la base.

Ratchet serra les mains dans des poings, capturant sa colère au plus profond de lui. Il regarda à Optimus dans une demande silencieuse de prendre la situation en main. Le grand chef se dégagea le vocaliser, "voici nos alliés et amis humains, le Sergent Epps, le Capitaine William Lennox et le soldat Anna ainsi que toute l'équipe de la base." Il pointa dans la direction de la plateforme surélevée.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avec un léger "yo" en signe de présentation amical tandis qu'Anna salua avec sa main en souriant largement. Hideaway leva légèrement les optiques à eux, prenant la forme des étranges indigènes de cette planète. Elle sourit doucement à eux avec un petit signe de tête.

"Vous êtes libre de circuler comme bon vous le semble dans toute la base." Optimus regarda une dernière fois à la fembot avec un sourire triste puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels. Ratchet tapota une dernière fois son épaule, "si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver." Puis fit de même qu'Optimus, direction sa Bai Med. Les autres membres de l'équipe commencèrent à se disperser à leur occupation, Les humains partirent dans une salle opposée discutant de leur avenir et riant aux éclats laissant Hideaway seule au milieu de la base.

Elle se retourna vers la grande sortie de la base, marchant calmement vers elle. Ses pedes résonnèrent à travers la pièce et ses optiques sont fixées à la vue devant elle. Beaucoup de véhicules militaires ainsi que des avions de chasse sont posés avec le soleil couchant dans l'horizon. Un vrai spectacle à voir ! Mais Hideaway ne fait pas vraiment attention à cela, elle repense à un certain mech jaune …

Elle serra les mains dans des poings et laissa un autre mauvais sourire faire son chemin sur son visage, lui donnant une expression diabolique et vicieuse. Elle se redressa et gonfla son châssis, son cadre raide et ses bras à ses coter. Un petit sifflement venimeux sortit de sa bouche.

_Tu vas me le payer …_

A suivre …

Ha ha ! Bad Hideaway : ) bientôt vous allez découvrir sa vrai nature !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ha ha ha ! *rire diabolique* nouveau chapitre et nouvelles découvertes :D

Bonne lecture !

**Baiser magnétique** : deux Cybertronien posent leur front l'un contre l'autre et envoie une petite décharge électrique (un peu comme Wall-E). C'est comme ça que les Transformers "s'embrassent" dans mon histoire ^^

_Base N.E.S.T_

Quelle chaleur !

Les habitants de la base N.E.S.T suffoquent tous sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Les températures atteignent jusqu'à 40 degrés à l'ombre ! Donc tous essayent de lutter contre cela à leur façon.

Les humains avaient installés des petites piscines gonflables un peu partout dans la base afin de pouvoir se refroidir convenablement. Les rares femmes militaires se sont mises en petites tenues comme des bikinis ou des shorts tandis que les hommes se baladaient sans chemise et bermuda.

Les Autobots, eux, doivent trouver une autre façon de refroidir leurs systèmes en surchauffes afin d'éviter que les câbles d'energon ne fondent sous la chaleur. A cause de leur taille impressionnante, les petites piscines des humains ne servent guère à grand-chose. Bumblebee avait suggéré de faire un tour en voiture pour profiter du vent contre la carrosserie mais avait vite changé d'avis en posant le pied au soleil.

Donc les voici, quatre Autobots qui se tournent les pouces en attendant de savoir quoi faire ... Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee ainsi que Jazz. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à tourner leurs roues avec leurs mains, Bumblebee est adossé contre les rambardes avec la tête tournée au plafond et Jazz écoute de la musique humaine.

Bumblebee bipa fort dans son vocaliser, frustré. Comment faire ?! Le sol trembla et Ratchet ainsi qu'Optimus s'approchèrent des quatre en train de fondre. La grand commandant bleu et rouge flamme n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ... Ses optiques semblaient fatiguées et de temps à autre ses bras tremblèrent. Il ne supporte pas non plus la lourde chaleur malgré qu'il essaye de le cacher aux autres.

Ratchet posa ses mains contre ses hanches et renifla d'amusement, "hum ! Au lieu de ne rien faire, trouver une occupation ! Comme nettoyer la base ou venir faire un Check-up !" A peine les mots étaient sortis que tous les Autobots se levèrent et se dispersèrent le plus vite possible. Le médecin sourit intérieurement et regarda à son chef qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, "Optimus, tu ne devrais pas t'exposer au soleil. Reste dans tes quartiers au frais et recharge."

Le commandant jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et à Ratchet, "si les Decepticons apparaissent, je dois être prêt." Il grimaça lorsque la main du médecin entra en contact avec le dos de sa tête.

"Optimus ! C'est un ordre du médecin ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas t'effondrer en plein combat contre les Decepticons non ?" Il sourit de victoire en voyant les façades de son chef devenir de plus en plus décomposé. Optimus hocha la tête, "très bien." Il se retourna et marcha en direction de ses quartiers personnels.

"Optimus !"

Ratchet sursauta au cri et se tourna en direction de la petite voix. Il croisa ses bras sur son châssis et observa la petite humaine. Optimus se retourna vers Anna qui courait après lui dans son petit bikini rouge. Ses cheveux accrochaient paresseusement à ses épaules, collées par l'eau de la piscine. Il sourit et se baissa sur un genou, attendant pour Anna de venir auprès de lui.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant lui et respira longuement en se penchant en avant par manque de souffle. Elle pointa un doigt en l'air pour lui demander de patienter le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Rah ! Maudite chaleur !

Optimus sourit intérieurement à la petite humaine attachante. Il observa comme son corps tremblait et comme ses beaux cheveux châtains épousaient ses courbes enchanteresses. Il cligna des optiques et se frappa mentalement. Hey ! Un leader ne pense pas à ce genre de chose !

"Qu'y a-t-il Anna ?" Il demanda dans sa voix profonde. La femme releva la tête et lui sourit en croisant les bras derrière son dos, "je voulais savoir pourquoi tu partais ? Tu ne veux pas venir nous rejoindre ?" Elle pointa en direction d'une petite piscine enfant avec des images de minions. Elle se trouvait sous l'une des ailes d'un avion de chasse l'abri du soleil. A l'intérieur se prélassaient le sergent Epps et Will avec la blonde que Ratchet déteste. Les trois discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi en riant aux éclats et un petit verre dans la main.

Optimus secoua la tête dans la négativité, "je ne peux pas, le soleil tape trop fort et fait surchauffer mes circuits ..." Dit-il avec remords. Anna soupira de déception et baissa les yeux. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et elle frappa dans ses mains, "je peux rester avec toi !"

Optimus sourit et baissa une main au sol, "ce serait un grand honneur." Anna s'apprêta à monter sur sa main mais une autre main vient l'attraper et la mettre de coter, "non non non ! Optimus a besoin de repos maintenant sinon son processeur va fondre !" Ratchet dit sévèrement en pointant du doigt entre Anna et Optimus. La jeune femme regarda triste pendant un moment avant de sourire gentiment, "bon, et bien je te reverrais plus tard alors !" Elle souffla un baiser au commandant et partie et direction de la piscine.

Optimus regarda choquer un petit moment avant de se ressaisir et de fixer plutôt méchamment le médecin. Ratchet porta ses mains devant lui en signe de paix, "hey ! Je n'ai rien fait !" Le leader roula des optiques et disparus dans les couloirs pour son repos bien mérité et quelque peu agité.

_Racks_

Jazz chantonna tranquillement à lui-même pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte transparente automatique qui se trouve être les douches Autobots. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger sifflement et le mech argent entra dans la salle. La pièce est plutôt grande et est composée de plusieurs petits compartiments ouverts ou se trouve un robinet de douche. Les murs ainsi que le sol sont de couleurs bleus et blancs avec des petits carrés découper dans différentes formes et tailles. Les humains ont insistés pour que leur douche soit convenablement décorée...

Jazz s'avança dans un compartiment et actionna le robinet. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche froide pour refroidir ses systèmes ! Il tendit une main et testa la température de l'eau qui coule. Parfait ! Il retira sa main ainsi que sa visière puis entra pleinement sous la douche. De la vapeur sortit de sous son armure et son moteur ronronna dans l'extase.

L'eau passa tout le long de son corps et sous l'armure, sur chaque câble d'energon, boulons et son protoforme. Jazz frissonna légèrement quand l'eau atteint les plaques sensibles de son dos. Les mech sont particulièrement sensibles dans la zone du dos et le châssis. Sur Cybertron, seul les Sparkmate ont le droit de toucher ses endroits.

Il ferma les optiques et pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant, créant ainsi une rivière d'eau le long de son casque. Il posa ses mains contre le mur en face de lui et se pencha un peu, profitant de la douce sensation froide.

Soudain Jazz se raidit. Il alluma ses optiques et fronça les crêtes optiques. Il y a comme un malaise dans l'air, une gêne constante et pesante. Il se redressa et replaça sa visière sur ses optiques azure. La douche n'est pas très bien éclairée donc il ne voit pas tous les recoins qui sont dans la pénombre. Son Spark se serra douloureusement dans le stress et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui le rendait dans cet état d'alerte. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de repos suite à cette dure journée ?

Il arrêta la douche et se retourna pour partir mais la sensation s'accentua encore plus et maintenant ses mains tremblèrent. Il a vraiment l'impression qu'on l'observe ! Jazz commença à s'énerver et décida de chercher la cause de son malheur. Il marcha prudemment dans les racks et chaque compartiment. Il tourna dans un recoin et faillit avoir une crise d'allumage en voyant ça. Là, coucher sur le sol de la douche, Hideaway dans ce qui dirait une stase profonde. La fembot rouge et noire à le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant elle, l'une de ses mains posée paume vers le haut sur la cuisse de sa jambe droite tandis que l'autre est sur le sol à côté d'elle. Ses optiques sont éteintes et sa tête penche légèrement sur le coter gauche. Sa bouche est dans une ligne mince lui donnant ainsi une posture de mort ...

Jazz déglutit péniblement, son Spark pulsant fortement par la frayeur de tout à l'heure. Il parcourut des optiques le magnifique cadre de la fembot. Aucun mech ne pourra jamais en dire le contraire ! Mais Jazz ressentit autre chose que de l'admiration ... Il sentit aussi quelque chose de désagréable à son propos, quelque chose de repoussant. Tout son cadre émanait, rayonnait de beauté et de sensualité mais Jazz sentait aussi du danger et de la peur à son égard...

Il se demanda comment ça se fait qu'il n'avait pas vu son entrée ? Etait-elle ici depuis le début ? Si oui, comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas se réveiller au bruit ? Et surtout, pourquoi as-t 'il eut l'horrible sensation d'être observé si elle rechargeait ?

Jazz se pencha un peu en avant et posa ses mains sur le sol. Doit-il la réveiller ? C'est avec une main tremblante qu'il s'apprêta à toucher son visage ... Il sursauta et souffla de surprise lorsqu'une main forte attrapa sa gorge dans une poigne de mort. Il avait maintenant les optiques plongés dans ceux de Hideaway qui elle semblait vraiment contrarier. Ses optiques violettes sont tellement profondes et captivantes que Jazz à l'impression d'être aspiré en elles...

Hideaway ne bougeait pas. Sa bouche est toujours en ligne mince et ses crêtes optiques lui donnent un air très menaçant. Sa main se resserra encore plus autour du cou du pauvre mech et elle sourit lorsque certains câbles d'energon craquèrent sous la pression. Ses optiques parcoururent le visage du mech devant elle d'un air satisfait. _Hum, un assez beau mech_.

Jazz gazouilla dans la douleur et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement dans le choc. Il se ressaisit et retira sa visière de ses optiques, "ce n'est que moi Hideaway, je ne vais sûrement pas te blesser, surtout pas quand tu es en position de force." Il tenta de faire un peu d'humour pour apaiser la situation mais la fin de la phrase sortit comme un gloussement répugnant.

La panique du mech augmenta lorsque Hideaway pencha la tête sur le coter et fit un petit sourire écœuré, ses optiques qui parcourt tout le visage du mech. Elle a l'air d'être en transe !

Hideaway ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte des racks s'ouvrit et deux robots un jaune et un gris entrèrent en riant. Elle relâcha vite sa prise et se jeta dans les bras de Jazz, pleurant silencieusement. Jazz hoqueta un peu le temps que son processeur ne se reprenne et trébucha en arrière par l'impact sur son châssis.

"Hey Sunny ! Regarde-moi ça !" Hurla Sideswipe en pointant à la paire sur le sol de la douche.

Sunstreaker roula des optiques et grogna, "combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Sunn- ouahhh !" Il s'écria lorsqu'il vit ce que son frère jumeau pointait. Jazz était dans une position de choc tandis que Hideaway avait ses bras enroulés autour de son cou ainsi que sa tête poser dans le creux. Les optiques du mech argent sont écarquiller de surprise et sa bouche ouverte. L'une de ses mains soutenait son poids tandis que l'autre tenait Hideaway par la taille.

Sunstreaker grimaça de dégout et son visage ne représentait que de la colère, "bark ! Tu viens de baisser dans mon estime Jazz !"

Sideswipe explosa un fou rire toujours en pointant à la paire, "quand je vais raconter ça au reste de la base ..." Il s'étrangla de rire.

Jazz reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête. Il regarda à Hideaway qui elle pleurait silencieusement dans son châssis argent. Il fronça les crêtes optiques dans la colère et pinça ses lèvres pour empêcher le grognement de sortir de son vocaliser quelque peu endommagé. Il replaça sa visière sur ses optiques et regarda aux jumeaux riants comme des crétins. Sa colère n'était en aucun cas dirigée vers Hideaway, mais vers Sides et Sunny qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se moquer d'eux !

"Hey ! Vous allez arrêter de rire comme des imbéciles ?! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire comme par exemple aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?! Et par Primus si j'entends un seul mot sur cette histoire je vais vous ..." Les jumeaux arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et regardèrent très choquer à Jazz. Ils savent très bien que l'espion ne plaisante pas quand il a une voix aussi sévère que celle-ci. Tous les deux hochèrent rapidement la tête et s'empressèrent de sortir des douches hurlant de terreur.

Jazz sourit et renifla d'amusement, "une bonne chose de faite !" Il baissa les optiques sur la fembot qui s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda curieusement autour d'elle. Elle sortit du châssis du mech et laissa glisser ses mains le long de son coter. Jazz fit de son mieux pour cacher son petit frisson aux touches de la femme sur son cadre.

Hideaway hoqueta un petit peu puis renifla, "je vous remercie. Je suis désolée pour tout-a-l 'heure, ce n'était pas mon intention." Sa voix sortit comme quelque chose de faux et tranchant. Jazz lui sourit et tapota son épaule, "ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il en faut plus pour liquider le puissant Jazz !" Il gonfla son châssis dans la fierté exagérée et frappa son poing dessus. Les optiques de Hideaway s'agrandirent et un petit déclic pouvait être entendu dans les douches, mais Jazz ne fit pas attention.

La fembot sourit largement aux pitreries du mech argent,_ il me plait bien lui !_ Elle se pencha rapidement vers l'avant et donna un baiser magnétique à Jazz. Le mech sentit ses optiques devenir larges et son Spark pulsa frénétiquement. Elle ... L'embrassait ?! Il ne savait pas comment réagir... Baiser comme cela ne se fait qu'entre Sparkmate. Voulait-elle faire de lui son Sparkmate ?

Elle s'éloigna de son casque et lui sourit avant de se relever et quitter silencieusement les racks laissant derrière elle l'espion d'Optimus dans un brouillard de confusion.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur les murs de la base et son processeur tourne à plein régime. Son Spark court de bonheur et d'excitation ! Elle a tellement envie de s'amuser dès maintenant ! Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire maladif et sa radio incruster dans son châssis s'alluma.

_ll en faut plus pour liquider le puissant Jazz !_

_ll en faut plus pour liquider le puissant Jazz !_

_ll en faut plus pour liquider le puissant Jazz !_

La phrase rejouait encore et encore dans les sombres couloirs suivit par le rire sadique de Hideaway.

A suivre !

Rahh ! Bientôt l'energon va couler ! :p enfin, d'une certaine manière ;)

J'espère que le suspense vous plait et que les caractères sont correctes ^^

Votre avis ? :D


	8. Chapter 8

La sacrée Hideaway est de retour !

Ce chapitre est une songfic ^^ donc je vous demande de bien vouloir jouer le jeu et écouter la chanson en même temps à un certain passage ^^

J'ai utilisé la chanson : **"Bang Bang"** **(with Ariana Grande, Jessie J &amp; Nicki Minaj)**

Un chapitre un petit peu effrayant ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

_Alentour de Whashington_

"Je peux presque la sentir ..."

Frenzy regarda nerveusement à son maître en se tordant les doigts. Ils se sont arrêtés pour pouvoir un peu recharger de leur longue route du Nevada jusqu'ici. Barricade serra et desserra ses grandes griffes argents en se posant toutes sortes de questions sans réponses. Ses grands pieds métalliques grattèrent le sol sec créant ainsi des petits nuages de poussière. Il serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas grogner de colère.

Le petit robot argent assis sur le bas-côté baissa la tête et souffla d'ennui. Il voulait partir de cet endroit aride et retrouver la fembot qu'ils cherchent depuis quelques jours. Déjà qu'elle a réussi à leur échapper la première fois ...

Barricade se retourna flagrant à Frenzy, "elle doit être quelque part ici ! J'en suis sûr !" Il hurla de colère puis activa son blaster et explosa un rocher non loin. Frenzy cria de peur et sursauta sur ses pieds. Il couvrit sa tête pour ne pas recevoir de débris sur lui, "continuons de chercher, maître. " Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Le grand mech noir et blanc grogna puis repris sa forme véhiculée, son moteur rugissant dans l'agressivité. Frenzy déglutit et ouvrit la portière pour grimper dans Barricade.

_Base N.E.S.T_

Ratchet entra dans le hall principal pour chercher Optimus. Il passa devant les jumeaux Mudflap et Skids qui se battaient sur le sol avec Sideswipe qui rigolait comme un fou sur le coter. Il roula ses optiques et souffla d'agacement. Il activa sa marche vers le bureau d'Optimus mais au même moment, Ironhide entra dans le hall. Le grand mech noir hocha sèchement la tête à Ratchet puis marcha dans la direction de la plateforme surélevée vers Will et Epps. Le médecin continua sa route en ignorant les cris de douleur créé par un Ironhide coléreux.

"VENEZ ICI !"

Sideswipe se tenait le ventre tellement il rigolait comme un fou. Des larmes d'energon coulaient sur ses joues en voyant la scène plus que comique. Ironhide courait après les jumeaux pour leur flanquer une bonne raclée mais ils étaient plus rapides que lui. Les deux robots criaient d'une voix aigue et paniquée en agitant leur bras dans tous les sens. Ironhide arrondit un coin et balança son gros pied dans l'arrière de Skids qui fit un vol plané sur le châssis, "HA ! On fait moins le malin là ?! " hurla Ironhide dans la victoire.

Sideswipe se jeta par terre par la force de son rire. Il renifla plusieurs fois dans l'amusement puis serra ses optiques fermées. Ironhide tourna la tête vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, "qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ! " il le regarda méchamment. Sideswipe souffla puis se leva, "c'est juste ta tête d'enclume qui me fait rire ! " il s'étouffa sur ses propres mots et déguerpit vite en voyant Ironhide grogner et activer ses canons.

Jazz évita de justesse de foncer dans Sideswipe qui patinait dans sa direction. Il le regarda bêtement et curieusement avant de hocher les épaules et continuer. Sa petite mésaventure dans les racks lui trotte encore l'esprit. Il se sent un peu perdu. Depuis que Hideaway a intégré leur faction, elle sème quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il secoua la tête et alla en direction de l'extérieur, il a besoin de se dégourdir les pneus.

_Plus tard …_

Anna marcha en direction de la salle d'entrainement. Elle tenait sa serviette posée sur ses épaules, sa queue de cheval se balançant de gauche à droite avec sa démarche. Son débardeur vert anis et son legging vert kaki prêt pour son sport quotidien. Elle poussa la porte et remarqua avec surprise qu'elle était seule ici.

"Parfait !" Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. Une salle vide juste pour elle ? Que du bonheur ! Elle posa sa serviette dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers la radio. Elle appuya sur un bouton puis chercha la bonne fréquence.

_Frrr….zzzz…__She got a body like an hour glass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh) !_

Anna sourit joyeusement lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la bonne chanson. Elle recula puis se dirigea vers un sac de box.

_Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)!_

Un premier coup en plein milieu du sac. Anna sautillait sur ses pieds, les bras armées sur les coter et les épaules raides.

_She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'm a show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)!_

Elle balança toute sa force dans ses poings et sur le gros sac de box. Son pied vola et le frappa avec force sur le coter gauche. Elle devint de plus en plus surexcitée et ses coups s'enchainaient de plus en plus rapidement. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

_Hall_

Ratchet sortit enfin du bureau d'Optimus après une longue et ennuyeuse conversation avec lui. Il craqua son cou et posa une main dans sa nuque. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche !

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)!_

Le médecin s'arrêta net. Il augmenta la force de ses audios et écouta attentivement. Il suivit la musique humaine et se retrouva en face de la salle d'entrainement. Il haussa un sourcil puis poussa la petite porte humaine pour y jeter un œil.

_(You know what, girls?  
Let me show you how to do.)  
It's Myx Moscato  
It's friends in the bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's all, all !_

Ratchet vit la petite humaine se défoncer contre un sac de box. Il sourit dans l'amusement puis décida de passer un rapide scan sur elle, pas qu'elle soit en difficulté ! Les résultats ne montrèrent rien de grave mise à part le rythme cardiaque. Il se releva puis secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

_Avec Anna_

_It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Riders umph like Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hangin' we bangin'  
Phone rangin', he slangin'  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh) !_

Anna arrêta de frapper le sac. Elle posa une main dessus pour qu'il arrête de se balancer puis elle souffla longuement. Des perles de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son front et sur le sol. Elle passa un bras dessus puis alla chercher sa serviette. Elle enterra sa tête dedans et se frotta le visage avec.

_Bang bang into the room Frrr..zzzzz (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang Frrrr…zzz all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a Frrrr….zzz_

Anna regarda bizarrement la radio qui grésillait sans arrêt. Elle balança sa serviette sur le coter et s'approcha de l'instrument qui déconne. Elle posa un doigt sur les boutons et essaya de changer de canal sans grand succès. Elle fronça les sourcils puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Frrr…zzzzz…Je sais comment te détruire ….zzzz_

Le souffle d'Anna se prit dans sa gorge.

_Zzzzz … Frrr… ne croit pas pouvoir m'échapper…Frrrzzz_

Ses mains se mirent à secouer dans l'angoisse et la peur.

_Fzzzz…même si tu te caches, je te retrouverais …Grzzz_

Anna n'osait plus bouger. Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus. A chaque phrase, la mystérieuse voix changeait d'intonation pour prendre celle d'un des Autobots de la base. Son sang se glaçait à chaque nouveau grésillement. Elle se ressaisit puis s'avança vers la radio pour l'éteindre. Son doigt toucha le bouton arrêt mais la radio continua.

_FRRRRRRRCHHHHHH…..Zzzzzzz_

Le volume augmenta d'une octave et Anna dut se boucher les oreilles avec un petit cri de surprise. Soudain, le grésillement s'arrêta net. Elle souffla de peur et se déboucha les oreilles, les yeux fixés sur la radio.

_Frrrr… je serais toujours derrière toi …zzzzzz_

Le cœur d'Anna augmenta en puissance. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et ses jambes refusaient de se déplacer. De la sueur froide descendit le long de son cou puis elle sentit un souffle froid dans sa nuque. Elle déglutit puis se retourna lentement. Ses yeux s'élargies considérablement et sa gorge s'assécha.

"AHHHHHH" Elle hurla de peur en se couvrant le visage. Là, devant elle, l'holoforme stoïque de Hideaway. La femme aux cheveux noirs regardait étrangement Anna. Sa bouche en ligne mince et son corps raide, "quelque chose ne va pas ?" Elle demanda sans grandes émotions dans sa voix. Ses yeux violets fixaient ceux effrayés d'Anna.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son torse et sourit de soulagement, "ah c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur Hideaway !" elle rigola un peu mais arrêta lorsque l'holoforme restait toujours fixé sur elle avec la même expression.

_Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

Hideaway laissa un petit sourire en coin traverser son visage lorsqu'Anna sursauta hors de sa peau à cause de la radio. Elle regarda à nouveau Hideaway, "je-je crois que je dois y aller …" elle marmonna en regardant vite fait l'holoforme puis en courant hors de la pièce.

Hideaway tourna son corps vers la porte de sortie qu'à emprunter Anna et la regarda partir, les mains derrière son dos.

_Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)!_

Elle tourna violemment la tête vers la radio qui implosa subitement. Des étincelles jaillissantes de la machine maintenant silencieuse.

_Hall principal_

Anna courait le plus vite possible sans vraiment regarder ou elle allait jusqu'au moment où son pied se prit dans quelque chose de grand en métal. Elle s'écrasa en arrière sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"Anna ! Excusez-moi, mon mauvais." Optimus descendit sur un genou puis posa une grande main derrière le dos d'Anna pour la redresser, "je ne regardais pas ou j'allais." Il l'a regarda avec inquiétude dans ses optiques. Anna gémit et se frotta la tête puis commença à rire en s'agrippant aux doigts du commandant, "oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout est de ma faute." Elle sourit puis regarda en hauteur à Optimus.

Optimus lui sourit en retour puis la souleva dans la paume de sa main. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda à la petite humaine. Il observa qu'elle semblait sortir d'un combat par l'aspect de son corps. Il fronça les sourcils dans l'inquiétude, "quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? " il demanda en rapprochant sa main de son visage pour avoir un meilleur aperçu d'elle. Anna regarda à son corps puis rit doucement, "non non non ! Je sors de la salle d'entrainement. " Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, ses mains soutenant son poids.

Optimus hocha la tête puis continua de regarder Anna avec un certain intérêt. La jeune femme se redressa dans sa main et s'agrippa à son pouce pour le soutien. Elle rougit considérablement en voyant à quel point leurs visages sont proches … Elle baissa les yeux puis elle le regarda à nouveau dans les optiques, les joues rougit. _Il faut que j'essaye quelque chose !_

Anna prit une profonde inspiration puis avec grand courage, elle se pencha en avant pour y déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du commandant. Elle se retira et faillit exploser un fou rire à son expression confuse. Sa tête était penchée sur le coter et ses optiques brillaient un peu, "que signifie cela en terme humain ? " demanda-t-il dans sa voix profonde.

Anna se rassit en tailleur dans sa main, "c'est un terme affectif que nous utilisons avec les être qui compte le plus pour nous." Optimus laissa un petit sourire traverser ses traits puis marcha avec Anna à travers la base.

_Le soir …_

"Tenez-vous prêt bien sur la ligne de départ et à mon signal, vous partez!"

Une course au clair de lune dans la base Autobots, rien de plus réjouissant. Anna se baladait en petit short avec un débardeur noir et ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval. L'air froid vient chatouiller sa peau sensible la faisant légèrement frissonner. Après sa petite annonce, elle attrapa un drapeau rouge sur le bas-côté et vient se placer juste devant la ligne de départ.

Les voitures commencèrent à devenir très impatiente, «hey Sunny, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop triste quand tu vas perdre."Sideswipe éclata un fou rire. Sunstreaker ignora son frère et fit rugir son moteur. Seulement 5 concurrents sont sur le point de faire la course. Les deux jumeaux Lamborghini, le Sergent Epps avec sa vieille Mustang shelby de 1967, Bumblebee et enfin, une Honda CBR rouge et noir du nom de Hideaway. Tous les mechs discutèrent entre eux sur une question de qui va gagner la course tandis que la fembot restait silencieusement sur la ligne de départ. Son moteur est éteint et elle reste soigneusement sur sa béquille en attendant le départ.

"Silence je vous prie, - _toutes les voitures se turent d'un coup rendant quelque peu mal à l'aise Anna _\- hum, je vais donner le départ." Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et se mit de coter. Son bras leva bien haut le drapeau et elle commença à décompter. Tous les véhicules firent rugir leur moteur à pleine puissance, leur capot montant et descendant avec la force. Hideaway quant à elle, restait toujours dans sa position et bien silencieuse.

"PARTEZ!" Le drapeau descendit et tous les véhicules partirent d'une traîner laissant que de la poussière dans le sillage. Anna couvrit son visage et toussa toute la saleté de ses poumons. Une fois que toute la poussière redescendit, elle remarqua qu'un des concurrents n'était pas encore parti. C'est Hideaway qui est encore sagement sur la ligne blanche, le moteur éteint. Anna s'approcha de la moto dans un pas craintif. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore partie ? Voulait-elle déjà arrêter ? "Hum, Hideaway?"

A peine les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche que la moto s'alluma et une belle couleur bleue éclaira certains endroits dans sa carrosserie. Anna ouvrit la bouche dans le choc. Les roues de la moto sont éclairées dans cette couleur ainsi que dessous le moteur et les phares. C'est vraiment un très beau spectacle.

Hideaway fit rugir son moteur à pleine puissance, un bruit semblable à un rugissement de léopard et glissa sur le bitume sa roue arrière. De la fumée blanche commença à apparaître autour de la moto et avec une dernière accélération bruyante, elle partit droit devant.

Bumblebee arriva à la hauteur des jumeaux qui se disputaient déjà pour la première place. L'éclaireur bipa et alluma ses phares. Derrière Bumblebee se trouve la vielle Mustang de Epps qui avait du mal à suivre. Le sergent frappait son volant dans la colère, "plus vite plus vite ! " il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il vit quelque chose de bleu lumineux se rapprocher à toute allure.

"Q-quoi ?!" il marmonna de surprise lorsque le bruit puissant d'une moto le doubla d'une trace. Bumblebee réajusta ses rétros pour voir Hideaway venir à pleine puissance vers eux. Il klaxonna fortement puis zigzagua dans la surprise. La moto le doubla et se dirigea droit vers les deux jumeaux se bagarrent. Au moment où Hideaway allait les doublés, celle-ci tourna vers la gauche et sortit de la course pour une raison bien précise. Elle accéléra comme une malade lorsqu'elle vit sur son scan, l'approche rapide de Barricade.

_Grrrr ! Encore cet imbécile !_

Elle donna des coups d'accélérations puis freina brutalement quand la mustang GTR vint se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ses pneus grincèrent dans un crissement répugnant faisant perdre le contrôle d'Hideaway. Elle souffla mentalement d'agacement puis n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se transformer pour éviter la catastrophe. Les engrenages se déplacèrent jusqu'à une forme robotique. Hideaway tomba sur ses pieds, une main posée sur le sol et la tête basse.

Le bruit d'une autre transformation se fit entendre puis des pas lourds s'approchèrent, "Hideaway …" Barricade grogna, les poings serrer à ses coter.

La fembot savait très bien ce qu'il recherchait. Elle n'était pas prête à le lui donner.

A suivre …

Voilà ! ^^ a bientôt ! _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews sur cette fic et sur toutes les autres !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Hideaway fixait longuement Barricade dans les optiques, son châssis montant et descendant dans la fureur. Le mech la fixait lui aussi profondément mais ne ressentait aucune colère, plutôt un plaisir maladif de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Le vent soufflait sur les deux robots, faisant des sifflements aigus lorsque l'air passe à travers leur armure.

Barricade baissa ses bras armés puis découvrit ses dents pointues avec un sourire, " ça fait longtemps ... " Hideaway croisa ses bras sur son châssis et souleva un sourcil, "pas assez longtemps." elle répondit froidement. Barricade grogna mais se mit à rire, "sais-tu au moins que je suis là pour te tuer ? Tout le monde est à ta recherche à cause de ta bêtise."

Hideaway se mit à sourire grandement puis à rire dans le sarcasme, "ma bêtise ? Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." elle leva son bras et examina ses doigts. Barricade rit aussi mais pas pour la même raison. Il se mit à marcher d'un air pensif, " je dois avouer que je ne souhaite pas ta mort contrairement à d'autres." Il sourit lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'optique Hideaway se crisper et le regarder avec colère, "il y a quelque chose en toi qui me fascines. Peut-être ton côté obscur, je ne sais pas vraiment." Il continua de marcher autour de Hideaway, "mais, j'aimerais quelque chose que tu peux m'offrir ... " Il leva une main et toucha l'épaule de Hideaway avec le dos de celle-ci, "et je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ..." il se pencha en avant et murmura dans son audio.

Contrairement à ce que Barricade s'attendait, Hideaway recula sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du mech et ferma les optiques, "oui, peut-être ..." elle roucoula dans son vocaliser et gémit un peu lorsque le souffle de Barricade toucha les câbles sensibles de sa gorge déployée.

"HEY ! Lâche-la !"

Barricade grogna puis se détacha de Hideaway pour regarder au petit humain non loin d'eux. C'est Epps qui se trouve là avec son arme à feu pointée vers Barricade, "tu la laisses partir !" il hurla. Barricade se mit à rire méchamment, "sinon quoi ?" il activa sa scie circulaire et s'avança vers le petit humain. Epps déglutit puis cria, "tu vas prendre cher !" A ce moment précis, Bumblebee, Sideswipe et Sunstreaker apparurent à fond les gamelles dans leur mode véhicules.

Ils foncèrent tous sur Barricade et se transformèrent à temps pour se battre avec lui. Bumblebee se positionna à côté du sergent Epps tandis que les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur le Decepticon. Hideaway recula de quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas être prise dans la bagarre.

Barricade eut juste le temps d'éviter de se prendre la lame de Sideswipe en plein Spark puis se transforma et détala à toute vitesse. Jamais il ne fera le poids face aux jumeaux Lamborghini ! Il tourna autour de gros rochers et embarqua rapidement Frenzy qui était caché là depuis le début à observer la scène.

Sideswipe rangea ses lames en regardant la fuite de Barricade au loin, "ha ! Toujours à détaler le pot d'échappement entre les jambes !" Il sourit fièrement puis croisa ses bras sur son châssis. Sunstreaker dépoussiéra sa carrosserie puis regarda méchamment Hideaway. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea vers elle en la pointant du doigt, "Tu aurais pu le neutraliser ! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé fuir ?! Enfaite tu dois être une des leurs !" Il hurla de rage. Bumblebee s'avança pour le calmer mais le mech le repoussa violemment, "non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Elle n'est pas normale !" Il continua sa crise d'hystérie, "elle doit être banni des Autobots !"

Les mots de Sunstreaker s'écoulèrent lentement dans le CPU de Hideaway. Elle le fixait sans aucune émotion en traitant les informations et de comment elle doit réagir face à cela. Sunstreaker se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda avec dégout et profonde colère, "tu n'es pas normal." il répéta une nouvelle fois en la regardant de haut en bas avant de froncer les sourcils dans la méfiance. Sideswipe, qui regardait la scène avec amusement, se rapprocha de son frère, "oh aller Sunny ! Ce n'est pas tellement grave !" Il posa une main sur le bras de Sunstreaker qui le rejeta rapidement, "non ! Ne me touche pas toi !" il poussa son frère loin de lui avec fureur.

"Ça suffit !" Epps cria aux deux Autobots, "je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Nous rentrons maintenant." Il regarda sévèrement Sunstreaker puis tourna les talons vers sa vieille Shelby. Sideswipe couina une dernière fois puis suivit Epps et Bumblebee vers la base. Sunstreaker garda ses optiques furieuses fixées sur Hideaway avec les poings serrer avant de se détourner et d'aller dans la même direction des autres. Une main lui attrapa l'arrière de la nuque et le tira un peu vers le côté, "ton Spark est aussi noir que le mien ..." Hideaway murmura dans son audio d'une voix suave et dégoulinante de mépris avant de relâcher Sunstreaker et de détaler en mode moto.

Sunstreaker grogna puis hurla après Hideaway dans la fureur,"HIDEAWAY !" Il l'a déteste tellement ! Il claqua son poing dans l'air puis regarda dans la nuit noire à la moto fuyante. Il posa une main dans sa nuque et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche en gémissant un peu par la forte poigne puis fronça les sourcils dans les doutes, la colère, et une certaine crainte ...

_Base Autobots_

Tout le monde rentra dans le hall principal, fatigué de cette soirée. Bumblebee s'étira et gazouilla quelques instants avant de repartir pour aller voir Sam. Sideswipe se transforma puis sautilla sur ses roues en regardant Anna du haut de la plateforme, "ohhhh ne nous regardes pas comme ça Anna, on a eu un petit imprévu !" Anna souleva un sourcil interrogateur puis croisa ses bras contre la rambarde, "vous m'avez laissé poireauter pendant 1 heure dans le froid les gars, que s'est-il passé ?"

Sideswipe se frotta l'arrière de la tête dans la gêne puis rit doucement, "petite rencontre Decepticon." Anna se redressa et attrapa la rambarde avec ses mains, "personne n'est blessé ?!" Sunstreaker marcha rapidement en bousculant son frère au passage, la mine renfrognée, "non personne !" il leva les optiques dans ceux de Sideswipe et le regarda avec colère avant de se mettre contre un mur, les bras croisés. Sideswipe donna un rapide petit sourire rassurant à Anna puis se dirigea vers Sunstreaker. En étant jumeaux, ils peuvent ressentir chaque émotion et pensées de l'autre, même les blessures.

Sideswipe posa une main contre le mur et croisa sa jambe en regardant Sunstreaker d'un air drôle. Il ne supporte pas de voir son frère dans cet état-là ... Il ressent toute la colère dans le lien qu'ils partagent. Sunstreaker refusa de regarder Sideswipe dans les optiques mais parla quand même, "je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en elle ... Depuis qu'elle est ici, un malaise général c'est installer ! Elle sème quelque chose de mal Sides, mais personne ne le remarque sauf moi !" il se retira du mur et donna un coup de pied dans une caisse devant lui dans la colère. Sideswipe sourit tristement à son frère puis laissa couler des sentiments apaisant dans le lien, "calme toi Sunny, moi je te crois." il tapota son épaule puis partit en direction de leurs quartiers communs.

Anna regardait la scène depuis son perchoir en hauteur, confuse. Parlent-ils d'Hideaway ? Elle étouffa un bâillement puis descendit des escaliers en direction de ses quartiers dans le coter humain. Elle passa devant la massive porte menant aux quartiers du commandant puis s'arrêta, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Elle se demandait s'il rechargeait déjà à cette heure-là de la nuit ... Elle marcha jusqu'à être devant la porte puis leva le poing pour frapper mais s'arrêta. Elle déglutit et leva les yeux à la grande porte, ne sachant pas si cela était une bonne idée. Et s'il était occupé ? Elle redescendit son poing puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire nostalgique avant de prendre la route de ses quartiers.

Le seul qui était encore dans le hall n'était pas près de recharger, il avait trop de haine en lui. Bientôt, les lumières automatiques du hall s'éteignirent et la peinture jaune lumineuse de Sunstreaker reflétait la lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur. Il était toujours pressé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son châssis et ses optiques fixées vers l'extérieur sombre de la porte du hangar. Cette porte s'ouvrant et se repliant comme une porte de garage restait ouverte une partie de la nuit au cas où il y avait une urgence. De grand écoulement d'eau par la pluie battante frappait le sol de l'entrée de la base, créant presque un voile translucide entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Sunstreaker resta dans cette position, réfléchissant. Il n'arrivait pas à évacuer cette colère malgré les sentiments apaisants de Sideswipe dans le lien. Il pencha la tête lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea avec méfiance à l'entrée, "qui est là ?!" il demanda en s'arrêtant à la limite de la pluie. Il se pencha un peu en avant et plissa les optiques pour voir à travers la pluie et la noirceur, il n'y a rien ni personne ... Soudain, les lumières automatiques s'allumèrent et Sunstreaker sursauta un peu sur ses roues. Il n'a vu personne entrée ou sortir, alors pourquoi s'allument-elle ?! Il leva les optiques au détecteur de mouvements se trouvant au coin de la porte, entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Il y a bien quelqu'un dehors ...

Il déglutit, puis avec courage, il sortit sous la pluie ...

_Exérieur_

Sunstreaker patina lentement à l'extérieur de la base, regardant frénétiquement de gauche à droite, ses lames sorties. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et plissa les optiques aux avions humains garé sagement. Il sursauta lorsque des caisses derrière lui à droite de sa position se renversèrent sur le sol. Il se retourna et patina le plus vite possible vers l'endroit, "qui êtes-vous !" Il vit les caisses mais personne aux alentours. Il continua de faire le tour de la base avec grande prudence et bientôt il était suffisamment éloigné pour ne plus voir la porte ... Dans la gueule du loup.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla d'agacement, il est vraiment idiot ! Si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une petite créature organique nuisible ! Il rit un peu de sa stupidité puis se retourna pour partir vers le chemin du retour lorsqu'une petite pierre tomba derrière lui. Il se raidit puis tourna la tête au sol ou se trouvait la fameuse petite pierre. Il se pencha en plissant les optiques puis récupéra la pierre entre ses doigts pour l'examiner. D'où vient-elle? Il posa deux doigts sous son menton en continuant de regarder la pierre quand un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il laissa tomber la pierre et regarda autour de lui dans la crainte, il est observé ...

Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements puis leva les optiques sur le toit de la base. Quelque chose s'installa dans le creux dans son réservoir et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, de la terreur. Une forme sombre accroupie sur le toit semble le regarder mais il ne voyait pas ses optiques, comme s'il n'en avait pas. Sunstreaker se mit à patiner rapidement en direction de la base pour prévenir les autres mais il tomba à la renverse sur le sol dur, un poids au niveau des hanches l'immobilisant. "Descendez de moi ! Tout de suite ! " Il hurla en frappant ses poings sur le sol froid de la nuit. Il se tortilla sous l'emprise de son ravisseur en tentant désespérément de se libérer.

Il s'arrêta net et ses optiques s'élargirent en entendant le bruit familier d'un rire discret. Il sentit soudainement des mains caressant le bas de son dos et remonter lentement jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, les doigts s'enfonçant dans les crevasses de son armure. Il gémit, "Arh ! Vous petit pépin … attendez seulement que je mette mes mains sur vous et arrêter de me toucher comme ça ! " Une main attrapa tout à coup le dessus de sa tête et la frappa sur le sol dur, des gouttes d'energon qui volent dans tous les sens. Sunstreaker hoqueta pitoyablement à la douleur que cela apportait. Le poids sur son dos se décala un petit peu et un léger souffle caressa sa joue droite, "tu parles beaucoup trop."

Les optiques de Sunstreaker s'élargirent en comprenant enfin qui était son ravisseur. Cette voix, à la fois sensuelle et pleine de venin et sarcasme … Le bot qu'ils ont soi-disant "sauvé" de Shockwave … Il déglutit. La voix au-dessus de lui se mit à rire, "oui mon très cher Sunstreaker, le moment est venu pour toi de voir mon vrai visage, celui que je cache encore des autres pour qu'ils aient confiance en moi." Sunstreaker grogna de rage, "ils n'auront jamais confiance en toi ! Argh ! " Il cria de douleur quand une main griffue arracha des câbles sensibles dans son épaule gauche. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces jusqu'au moment où il ne sentit plus aucun poids sur son dos. Sunstreaker ne perdit pas une seconde pour se relever et patiner vers la base dans la ferme intention de prévenir les autres.

Sunstreaker s'arrêta net et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Une onde de choc à traverser son cadre et momentanément arrêter les pulsations de son Spark l'obligeant ainsi à tomber à genoux et serrer son châssis dans l'inconfort. Il hoqueta péniblement et tentait désespérément de remettre en marche ses systèmes internes avant qu'il ne rejoigne le puits des Sparks. Dans le fond de son esprit paniqué, il entendit le bruit de pas et le rire sadique de Hideaway. La fembot le contourna et se mit devant lui à un genou. Elle passa un doigt fin le long de sa joue métallique et le regarda avec tristesse inscrite sur son visage, "je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix … quoique ? " elle sourit diaboliquement en disant la fin de sa phrase. Sunstreaker la regardait d'un air absent, la bouche ouverte et son vocaliser serrer. Son châssis lui faisait souffrir l'agonie et son vocaliser n'émettait rien d'autre que des sons rauques. Son frère jumeau n'a pas ressenti sa détresse à travers le lien ?!

Soudain, la pesante atmosphère qui empêchait le Spark de Sunstreaker à fonctionner correctement se retira d'un coup. Le bot jaune se pencha en avant et posa ses mains à plat sur le sol. Il prit plusieurs souffles peinés dans ses évents et gémit, "pour-pourquoi ?! " il demanda d'une voix tremblante. Hideaway se releva et souleva une crête optique, la bouche dans une ligne mince. Elle regarda le pauvre bot au sol qui regardait complètement vaincu. Sa belle peinture jaune brillait sous la lumière des réverbères et ses roues grattaient sur le sol. Elle doit avouer que c'est un très beau mech … Elle sourit. _Oui, un très beau mech._

"Parce que c'est mon devoir."

Sunstreaker releva doucement la tête et rencontra les optiques violettes de la fembot qui étaient remplies de méchanceté. Il allait à nouveau lui demander la même question lorsqu'il vola en arrière sur son dos, Hideaway à cheval sur son ventre. Le choc de sa tête contre le macadam déconnecta momentanément ses optiques augmentant ainsi sa confusion. Hideaway rapprocha son visage près du sien, un grognement échappant de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses mains sur le châssis de Sunstreaker et l'immobilisa au sol. Sunstreaker regarda dans la peur comme le métal qui constituait le visage de Hideaway se déplaça et prit une nouvelle forme. Cela durait quelques nano-kliks puis le résultat en sortit. La peur que ressentait Sunstreaker tomba dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il vit le nouveau visage de Hideaway. _C'est impossible …_

A la place de son joli petit sourire, une grande gueule avec des dents pointues prenait presque toute la place sur son ancien visage. Sa nouvelle bouche partait un peu vers l'avant et ses dentas s'emboitaient entre eux. Sunstreaker ne savait plus où regarder … ses optiques avaient disparues. La chose émettait de temps à autres un sifflement reptilien et une espèce de bave noire/violacée suintait de sa bouche. La créature rapprocha son visage à un pouce du sien puis elle rugit, ouvrant en grand sa gueule. Quelques postillons de baves volèrent et s'écrasèrent sur son armure et sur le sol.

Sunstreaker recula le plus possible son visage du sien, "ne me touche pas espèce de monstre … " La chose siffla à nouveau, resserrant sa prise sur les bras du mech jaune. Il glapit de douleur à la poigne de fer et essayait d'éviter la bave dégoulinant sur son visage. _Ugh._ Soudain, le Spark de Sunstreaker serra douloureusement. Hideaway déplaça l'armure recouvrant son châssis et exposa son étincelle à Sunstreaker, quelque chose que seul un sparkmate a le droit de voir. Il regarda avec peur au visage froid de son agresseur, attendant le prochain mouvement.

Un cri à glacer le sang résonna dans la nuit …

A suivre …

Oui, je me suis permis d'utiliser des références d'**Alien** ^^ " ne m'en voulez pas svp :'( c'était trop tentant ^^

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre d'Hideaway ! Attention ! Le mystère monte et les choses se corses !

Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est en danger ?

Bonne lecture mes amis !

Chapitre 10

Le terrible cri à glacer le sang résonna dans la base endormie Autobot. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tous les bots ainsi que tous les soldats soient réveiller et déjà en position de défense. Les alarmes s'activèrent ainsi que les gyrophares dans les sombres couloirs de la base, une panique générale s'est installée.

Optimus courut le plus vite possible à la pièce centrale en évitant de piétiné les pauvres soldats sur le sol, "Ratchet ! Que se passe-t-il ?! " Il vit le médecin toucher au clavier de son ordinateur pour activer toutes les caméras externes, "je ne sais pas ! Cela venait de dehors. " Sideswipe et Ironhide arrivèrent à leur tour aux côtés du médecin.

Ironhide activa ses canons d'un air menaçant, "C'est les Decepticreeps ! Il faut les liquider ! " Optimus se retourna face à Ironhide mais vit que Sideswipe peinait à rester sur ses pieds, "Sideswipe ? Que t'arrive-t-il mon ami ?" il posa une main sur l'épaule du bot argent pour le stabiliser, "J-je je ne sais pas … Je ne me sens pas bien … O-où est Sunny ? " Demanda Sideswipe avec espoir en regardant entre Ratchet et Optimus.

Les triplets, Arcee, Elita-1 ainsi que Chromia regardèrent de gauche à droite tandis que Jazz haussa les épaules, "personne ne l'a vue depuis le début de soirée…" C'est là que l'équipe se crispèrent, le cri ne peut que venir de Sunnstreaker dans ce cas … Optimus tendis son bras vers la sortie, "Autobots, rouler ! " tous les bots se transformèrent puis roulèrent à toute blinde vers la sortie. Les soldats formèrent des rangs et coururent avec les robots sous la pluie battante avec leurs armes.

Epps sorti son téléphone cellulaire puis composa le numéro de Will, une seconde puis deux seconde passèrent avant que la voix fatiguée de son ami apparut à l'autre bout du fil, "ouais c'est Epps, on a un sérieux problème." Expliqua le sergent.

Les Autobots utilisèrent leurs feux pour voir dans la nuit noire, la pluie ne les aidait pas. Optimus se transforma en mode bipède puis inspecta la zone avec son scan interne, pas de signal de vie donc pas de Decepticon. Il activa son communicateur interne au cas où un de ses coéquipiers trouve quelque chose.

A l'intérieur de la base, Ratchet s'occupait toujours de son ordinateur pour déceler toute menace potentielle dans le secteur. Un grand bruit venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter de peur. Il se retourna pour voir que c'était Sideswipe sur le sol, tremblant et gémissant, "Sideswipe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Dit moi ! " Le médecin s'agenouilla aux côtés du faible Autobot et commença une série de scans sur son cadre.

Sideswipe ralluma ses optiques et toucha le centre de son châssis, "j'ai mal Ratchet … Dans mon lien que je partage avec mon frère … Il lui est arrivé quelque chose … Je le sais, je le sens. " Il grimaça à la fin de sa phrase puis reposa sa tête sur le sol. Ratchet arrêta ses scans et regarda le visage de Sideswipe comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et si son frère était … ?

_Extérieur _

Les Autobots ainsi que les humains continuèrent leurs recherches effrénées dans la nuit noire. Leur scans infrarouge pour localiser l'energie étincelle restaient actifs durant toute l'opération de sauvetage. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait … Les caméras ont été momentanément coupées à cause de l'orage grondant et la pluie glaciale. Optimus continua de rester sur ses gardes, il sentait que quelque chose clochait … Il eut soudainement une petite pensée pour Anna, il espère qu'elle va bien car il ne la pas vue de la soirée.

Le grand chef Autobot se redressa soudainement, il n'a pas vue Anna ! "Autobots, maintenez les recherches ! " Cria-t-il dans le communicateur. Plusieurs voix acquièrent et Optimus courut à l'intérieur. Une chose que les Autobots ignorent totalement, c'est qu'ils sont observés de loin par une sombre silhouette perchée sur un avion de chasse.

Jazz et Bumblebee se séparèrent des triplets pour aller voir à l'arrière de la base, ou sont stocker les déchets métalliques et organiques. Jazz s'accroupit et plissa les optiques pour mieux voir à travers la pluie battante, "Bumblebee, je vos quelque chose …" Le scout bipa puis klaxonna avant de courir vers Jazz, tous phares allumés. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent là, les rendirent très confus.

_Intérieur_

Optimus ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça tout droit vers les quartiers des soldats avec une seule personne en tête, Anna. Qu'allait-il faire si elle était blesser ? Ou pire ! Tuer ? Il ne se le pardonnera jamais, il pense même qu'il ne sera plus en mesure d'aimer à nouveau. Donc avec cette peur au réservoir, il accéléra en ignorant totalement les cris de Ratchet lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Il arriva devant les quartiers d'Anna puis s'accroupit devant la petite porte, "Anna ! ANNA ! " Il hurla de peur et d'inquiétude. Il activa son scan infrarouge et vit avec un petit soulagement qu'il y avait bien une signature thermique dedans. Il leva un doigt et s'apprêta à défoncer la petite porte coulissante lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et une Anna complètement affolée sortie, "Pardon pardon paron pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Le temps que j'entende l'alarme et que je m'habille …" En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle tirait sur son pantalon pour l'enfilé, à bout de souffle.

Optimus n'écouta pas la fin de son récit mais l'attrapa dans ses doigts métalliques agiles, ouvrit sa chambre Spark et fourra Anna dans une cale se trouvant à côté de son étincelle. Il se redressa rapidement en gardant une main protectrice sur son châssis puis décolla à nouveau dans les couloirs vers l'extérieur.

"WOW !" Anna tomba à la renverse dans une petite chambre sombre se trouvant à l'intérieur du commandant. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux puis repris tout doucement son souffle, "ou sous-je ?" Elle ressentait un peu de peur mais se calma rapidement lorsque ses yeux s'adaptèrent enfin. Elle regarda de gauche à droite puis derrière elle pour ne voir que du métal Cybertronien, elle est à l'intérieur d'Optimus !

"C'est … Incroyable ! " Anna ressentis à peine les déplacements du grand chef ! Comme si la cale était spécialement faite pour quelque chose de fragile. Elle se releva en posant une main contre les bords puis vit enfin que quelque chose brillait d'un beau bleu au fond à droite de la petite chambre. Elle marcha doucement en remontant enfin correctement son pantalon jusqu'à arriver en face de la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

_Extérieur de la base_

"Hey ! Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé ! " Jazz cria dans la nuit noire. Prowl et Hound ont été les premiers à arriver sur les lieux suivit de près par les triplets, Topspin, Ironhide et le reste de la bande. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs optiques ! C'est Ironhide qui prit enfin la parole, "que quelqu'un m'explique …" Dit-il en désactivant ses gros canons.

C'est Sunstreaker. Il se trouvait au milieu des déchets sous des amas de métaux. On ne pouvait voir que les jambes du pauvre robot dépassant sous les grandes plaques et autres choses répugnantes. Elita-1 prit la parole, "il faut le sortir de là ! Vite ! " Tous le monde commencèrent à retirer les gravats avec empressement. Ils sont tous dans le stress en sachant que Sunstreaker n'a pas réveiller les scans, ce qui pourrait vouloir dire qu'il est déconnecté.

Q, Skids et Mudflap se frayèrent un chemin entre Hound et Ironhide pour enlever les plus petits déchets moins lourds à porter. Elita-1 ordonna à ses deux sœurs d'aller chercher le Prime ainsi que Ratchet. Arcee et Chromia acquièrent puis se transformèrent en motos vers les lumières de l'entrée de la base.

Bientôt, tous les décombres furent enlevés du pauvre bot jaune. Ironhide et Hound le tirèrent vers eux pour avoir un aperçu des dégâts, "wow ! Mais, que lui est-il arrivé ? " demanda Q en regardant Ironhide. Le mech noir ignora sa question et resta comme figé sur le visage amoché de Sunstreaker. Les autres étaient tout aussi abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_Dans le châssis d'Optimus_

Anna se trouvait en face de la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue, un Spark d'Autobot et pas n'importe lequel, mais celui d'Optimus. C'est une forme sphérique lumineuse bleue qui semble tourner sur elle-même. Des petites étincelles volèrent autour de cette orbe en gravitation. Anna sortit le souffle qu'elle retenait avec un petit sourire. Elle posa une main contre sa tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Est-elle en train de rêver ?

Elle resta fixée dessus puis avec une main tremblante, elle toucha très doucement l'orbe. Elle cria de surprise lorsqu'elle reçue comme un petit coup de jus dans son bras mais ensuite son regard s'attendrit et son cœur décèlera quand la lumière de l'orbe entoura son bras. Elle bougea ses doigts et retourna sa main pour constater que la lumière presque opaque suivait ses mouvements.

Un gros bruit venant de l'extérieur surpris Anna et par reflexe, elle retira sa main en la posant contre sa poitrine. Elle courut à l'entrée de la cale et toqua sur le métal Cybertronien, "Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! Optimus ! Sors-moi de là !" Elle posa son oreille sur la porte et écouta pour tout signe de vie externe.

_Avec Optimus_

Le grand commandant sprintait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il ressentit une étrange sensation au niveau du châssis. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi pouvait-il s'agir lorsqu'il sentit comme un coup de jus lui traverser tout le corps. Par la force de celui-ci, il s'arrêta et posa une main contre la paroi et une autre main sur son châssis, il ne put se retenir de gémir un peu de douleur.

Quand l'inconfort passa, Optimus se redressa à nouveau en éteignant et rallumant ses optiques, confus. Il imagine que cela venait du fait qu'Anna séjourne actuellement dans sa cale étincelant à l'abri du danger.

Des bruits de dérapages à la fin du couloir attirèrent son attention. Il vit une moto bleue prendre un virage serré et rouler à toute blinde vers lui, c'est Chromia ! La fembot arriva aux pieds d'Optimus puis se transforma, "Monsieur, nous avons trouvé Sunstreaker. " Le commandant hocha simplement la tête puis ne perdit pas une seconde à courir vers la sortie avec Chromia suivant de près.

_Avec Ratchet _

Arcee arriva devant Ratchet en se retransformant, "Ratchet, nous avons retrouvé Sunstreaker, ta présence est grandement souhaiter. " Elle vit derrière le médecin sur le sol, Sideswipe entrain de gémir en tenant son châssis. Ratchet souffla d'agacement puis se frotta les optiques, "bien, conduit-moi à lui."

Les deux coururent à l'extérieur dans la tempête vers les lumières des phares des autres Autobots. Les humains se précipitaient déjà pour installer d'immenses poteaux muni de puissants phares afin d'y voir plus clair. D'autres troupes de soldats s'occupèrent de faire un périmètre de sécurité fiable autour de la base.

Ratchet et Arcee arrivèrent en même temps qu'Optimus et Chromia. Les Autobots formèrent un cercle autour de la victime, Sunstreaker. Ratchet poussa Topspin et Mirage de son chemin jusqu'à avoir un aperçu du mech blessé, "par Primus, mais que lui est-il arrivé à la fin ?!" Il s'accroupit devant Sunstreaker puis commença à réaliser un tas de tests. Le mech n'était même plus de sa couleur jaune poussin, sa couleur s'est ternis ressemblant plus à du jaune grisâtre. Des traces de griffures se trouvaient un peu partout sur son corps et des morceaux de son armure manquaient. Ratchet s'occupa immédiatement d'arrêter l'engergon coulant de certains endroits de son corps mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, se sont ses optiques éteintes, signes de stase d'urgence.

Ratchet regarda le résultat de son scan et compris que le plus gros problème venait de son châssis mais aussi de l'arrière de sa tête, à son port USB ou se situe toutes les informations de son CPU. Il faut qu'il regarde cela de plus près, "Ironhide, aide-moi à le retourner s'il te plait." Le mech noir grogna en signe d'acceptation puis avec force, il mit Sunstreaker sur la face avant de telle sorte que l'arrière de sa tête soit exposé au médecin.

L'armure recouvrant ses câbles a été arrachée et des câbles étaient déconnecter, d'où l'inconscience de Sunstreaker. Ratchet travailla rapidement dessus pour tout rebrancher et remettre en service l'Autobot jaune grincheux. En moins de quelques secondes, les optiques de Sunstreaker s'allumèrent à nouveau ainsi que son vocaliser, "c'est en faisant de grandes choses que nous devenons grand." Cette phrase sortie avec beaucoup de grésillement. Ratchet referma à nouveau l'arrière de la tête de Sunstreaker puis le retourna face à lui, "Sunstreaker, est-ce que tu m'entends ? " Ratchet claqua ses doigts devant les optiques du bot pour avoir une réaction mais celui-ci semblait l'ignorer et regardait fixement devant lui. Ses optiques rétrécissaient puis s'agrandirent sans arrêt, signe qu'il est en train de revenir petit à petit à lui.

Optimus s'accroupit à côté de Ratchet en regardant Sunstreaker d'un air sérieux, " que voulais-t-il dire par là ? " demanda-t-il au médecin. Ratchet se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, "parlons-en plus tard, nous devons ramener Sunstreaker à la sécurité de la base" Optimus hocha la tête puis vit que la bouche de Sunstreaker s'ouvrit et se referma.

Les autres Autobots commencèrent à poser multiples questions que Ratchet déclina gentiment. Avec l'aide de Hound et Ironhide, ils rentrèrent Sunstreaker dans l'infirmerie de Ratchet avec son frère Sideswipe, attendant avec impatience le résultat des recherches.

Optimus fut le dernier à rentrer par habitude de surveiller l'arrière de ses troupes. Les humains eux aussi semblaient complètement perdu par tout ce remue-ménage. L'agent Epps sortit sous la pluie pour aller accueillir son ami Will qui c'est dépêcher de venir après avoir entendu le terrible accident. La pluie ne s'est toujours pas calmer et bientôt Optimus était seul dehors. Il ferma les optiques et pencha un peu la tête vers l'arrière pour écouter la pluie qui tombe sur son armure massive. Il ressent même la froideur de l'eau qui ruisselle sur lui comme des perles. Comment tout cela est arrivé ? Qui a bien pu faire cela ?

Optimus ramena immédiatement sa tête vers l'avant lorsqu'il ne se souvint pas d'avoir vue Hideaway ce soir. Serait-il possible que ça soit elle qui a fait quelque chose ? A-t-elle un rapport avec tout cela ? Le chef Autobot mis un doigt contre sa tempe et contacta le médecin, "Ratchet, as-tu vu Hideaway de la soirée ? " un court instant passa avant que la voix agacer de Ratchet retentit dans sa tête, "non Optimus, personne ne l'a vue. " puis le s'éteignit.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe résonna dans la noirceur de la nuit. Optimus se retourna avec toutes armes sorties. Il activa son scan et numérisa la zone à plusieurs reprises, négatif il n'y a rien. Il rangea ses armes et se redressa en gardant son masque de bataille, il sent que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observe. Il plissa les optiques puis finit par marcher de retour dans la base en fermant bien toutes les portes blindées.

Il y a bien quelque chose tapis à l'extérieur qui observe tout depuis le début avec une certaine jouissance maladive.

A suivre …

Merci pour la lecture ^^ Dites-moi vos ressentis dans les commentaires :p

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup plus de suspense et de choses étranges !

Chapitre 11

_Maison de Samuel Witwicky_

Sam n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil depuis qu'il voit tous ses symboles étranges dans son esprit …

Il est posé sur son lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur et ses mains tapotaient nerveusement ses genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aux murs de sa chambres en bazar. Tous les symboles qu'il voit sans arrêt son dessiner partout, même sur la vitre de l'aquarium de son poisson rouge.

Il regarda en face de lui puis posa ses doigts contre sa bouche, il est très très nerveux … Il doit aller voir les Autobots et en parler à Optimus ! Il descendit de son lit puis courut à la porte pour l'ouvrir en silence. Il passa la tête et écouta les ronflements de ses parents, "parfait ! " il ouvrit pleinement la porte et marcha le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte du garage ou se trouvait Bumblebee.

A sa grande stupéfaction, la voiture n'était pas là … Sam fronça les sourcils puis regarda la pendule accrochée, 2h30 du matin … Ou peut-il être à cette heure de la nuit ?!

_Dans l'espace …_

L'immense jet atterrit disgracieusement sur un sol métallique sale. Megatron reprit sa forme robotique et entra dans un grand trou surement provoqué par une explosion. Les pas du mech gris étaient lourds et saccagés, il s'approcha d'un autre mech un peu plus grand que lui affalé sur le sol. Il se mit devant lui puis se baissa pour le saluer, "mon maître …"

L'ancien Cybertronien tourna ses optiques rouges sang vers son sous fifre, "Megatron, le dernier Prime est-il mort ?" le mech demanda dans une voix grondante et menaçante. Megatron se redressa puis commença à montrer de la colère, "non mon maître, je n'ai encore rien pu faire car nous avons eu de la visite ! Une expérience de Shockwave à atterrit sur la Terre ! Elle est une grande menace pour nous ! " Le vieux mech attrapa la gorge de Megatron et l'approcha de son visage ancestral, "qui est-elle ?! "

Megatron ne bougea pas mais grogna, "expérience numéro 9." La main autour de sa gorge desserra sa prise puis l'ancien regarda un des murs brisés de sa planque. Ses optiques montraient une sorte de surprises mais aussi une certaines craintes. Sur ce mur se trouvait de vielles peintures datant de la guerre de Cybertron, "je la connais et je sais de quoi elle est capable, mais tu dois la détruire à tout prix Megatron et détruire le dernier des Prime !" Il grogna en serrant son poing de toutes ses forces.

Megatron sourit et hocha la tête, "oui maître." Il se retourna et repris sa forme de jet en direction de la Terre.

Le Fallen continua d'observer en silence la peinture représentative sur le mur fissuré.

_Une créature sombre terrifiante qui terrasse les Decepticons et les Autobots …_

_Medi bai de Ratchet_

"Ratchet, mon frère va s'en sortir, pas vrai ?" Sideswipe demanda pour la 8ème fois consécutives. Il était assis à côté de Sunstreaker en tenant l'une des mains de son frère dans la sienne. Son jumeau doré restait toujours immobile sur sa couchette depuis qu'ils l'on retrouver, c'est-à-dire depuis près de 4 heures …

Ratchet soupira une fois de plus à la question de Sideswipe mais répondit tout de même, "c'est trop tôt pour le dire, je ne sais toujours pas où est le problème … Son CPU montre de l'activité et à part quelques égratignures par ci par là, je ne vois pas le souci majeur. " Le médecin baissa son regard sur les données enregistrées sur son datapads.

Sideswipe hocha simplement la tête puis soupira longuement pour calmer son Spark inquiet …

_Quartier d'Optimus_

Le commandant entra dans ses quartiers personnels après la longue nuit mouvementé. Il était épuisé …

Il se dirigea vers sa couchette et avec des mouvements lents, il se coucha dessus en croisant ses mains sur son imposant châssis. Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre et commença à réfléchir aux récents évènements.

Tout à l'heure, il est allé discuter avec Ratchet au sujet de Sunstreaker. Son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il ne comprenait pas le problème avec Sunstreaker, il était censé se réveiller après que Ratchet lui ai rebranché son système… Le mech jaune présentait une activité mentale très intense. Le médecin n'a pas hésité à lui dire qu'un Decepticon ne l'aurait pas laissé vivre, la menace venait d'ailleurs.

Optimus arrêta de réfléchir et commença à tomber dans une stase profonde lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix …

"Eh ho … Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Optimus réactiva immédiatement ses optiques et retira ses mains de son châssis, d'où venait le son. C'est là qu'il se souvint qu'Anna était encore dans son châssis …. Le grand mech se redressa doucement et ouvrit sa poitrine en mettant une main devant pour récupérer l'humaine.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser Anna, je ne savais plus que vous étiez là …" Optimus déclara d'un air mal à l'aise. La femme lissa ses cheveux et redressa sa chemise avant de regarder Optimus avec un sourire, " je serais bien rester mais j'ai peur d'être digérée à l'intérieur de vous Optimus." Lui répondit-elle avec amusement.

Optimus fronça les sourcils et utilisa son ordinateur de bord pour consulter le mot « digéré » sur le net. Quand il comprit la signification, il sourit doucement, "non Anna, vous ne courez aucun risque. Nous, robots, n'avons pas de système de digestion. La cale ou vous vous trouviez s'agit d'une chambre à étincelant." Anna hocha longtemps la tête mais se ressaisit quand il prononça le mot « étincelant ».

"Etincelant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? " Optimus déplaça sa main avec Anna plus près de son visage, "c'est nos créations, nos … enfants en terme humain. Cette cale permets aux créateurs d'y mettre leur création à l'abri." Anna commença à pouffer de rire, entraînant un petit froncement de sourcil du robot. Optimus pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude, "qui a-t-il de drôle ? "

Anna arrêta doucement de rire, ayant un peu le hoquet, "non rien … je vous imaginais … enceinte." Elle se remit à rire plus difficilement en tombant en arrière dans la paume du commandant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela était drôle jusqu'au moment où sa recherche sur le mot « enceinte » à aboutis, "non, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça chez nous. Les robots du genre mâle ne porte pas le protoforme, ils donnent l'étincelle de vie uniquement."

Anna s'essuya les yeux et hocha la tête même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait, "Optimus ?" le mech se rapprocha un peu plus près, "savez-vous qui a fait du mal à Sunny ?" Elle arrêta de s'essuyer les yeux et regarda Optimus dans les optiques.

Le commandant se redressa en mettant de l'espace entre lui et Anna, "nous ne savons pas encore, mais je pense avoir une idée." Son visage commença à devenir plus sombre et de la colère s'échappa de son Spark. Il avait fait une erreur qui aurait pu lui couter beaucoup plus … Faire confiance à n'importe qui.

Anna suffoqua soudainement et posa une main contre sa poitrine, son cœur lui fait mal … "je sais à qui vous faites allusions …" Optimus la regarda plus intensément en attendant sa réponse, "Hideaway. " Anna était furieuse après cette … fembot ! Elle respira fortement par le nez, se rappelant de la mésaventure dans la salle de sport. Elle se calma quand Optimus parla, "nous devrions recharger." Anna bailla et se releva en équilibre sur la main métallique, attendant d'avoir un ascenseur jusque sur le sol mais à la place, Optimus se coucha et posa Anna sur une des vitres de sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent puis Anna se détendit en se couchant sur la vitre solide. Optimus déconnecta ses optiques mais avant de plonger en stase, il recouvrit Anna avec une de ses mains pour la réchauffer et pour lui faire une protection.

_Quelque part …_

Hideaway n'en pouvait plus de rouler. Ses pneus ont frottés le macadam depuis bientôt 4h. Le jour se levait déjà à l'horizon, promettant un nouveau jour bien meilleur que le précédent. La moto rouge et noir tourna dans un virage après la sortie d'une ville puis se dirigea vers une falaise donnant sur de vastes plaines désertiques.

Arrivée au sommet, Hideaway coupa les gazes puis se transforma en mode bipède. Elle s'avança près du vide mais s'arrêta juste au rebord, son expression sombre et perdue. Elle regardait fixement en contre bas, son CPU s'acharnant des récents évènements qu'il y à eut. Les rayons du soleil s'élevèrent plus haut que les piliers de terre jusque sur le châssis noir de la fembot, réchauffant l'atmosphère glaciale.

La mâchoire inférieure d'Hideaway se contracta et ses sourcils se froncèrent, toujours en observant fixement le vide sous elle. Elle devrait mourir, elle n'est pas comme les autres … Quelque chose de sombre se cache en elle, en son Spark. Elle leva son bras droit et ouvrit ses doigts pour essayer de toucher les rayons lumineux aveuglants.

Une douleur sourde vient frapper son Spark, serait-ce des regrets ? Qu'avait-elle fait exactement ? Ce mech méritait tel traitement ? Hideaway secoua la tête puis sourit, oui, il le méritait ! Elle gloussa puis se transforma pour détaler le plus vite possible, son radar à détecter une présence Decepticon …

_Base Autobots, matin_

"Ratchet, comment va Sunstreaker ?" La grosse voix d'Optimus résonna dans le bureau du médecin Autobot. Le mech jaune et rouge se frotta le casque puis regarda brièvement Optimus, "et bien c'est difficile à dire Optimus … Il parlait durant sa stase, mais il n'est toujours pas sorti de son état de choc. " Optimus hocha la tête aux paroles de Ratchet qui s'écoulaient dans son CPU, "qu'a-t-il dit ? "

Ratchet posa son datapad puis croisa les bras sur son châssis, "toujours la même phrase, « c'est en devenant grand que nous faisons de grandes choses. » J'ai beau chercher sur le web je reçois toujours la même réponse, c'est une métaphore." Ratchet se dirigea vers une porte coulissante et fit signe à Optimus de le suivre dans la chambre de Sunstreaker.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Sunstreaker était réveillé. Sideswipe lui parlait déjà de tout et de rien mais le bot jaune regardait fixement dans le vide, l'air de ne rien comprendre et de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait actuellement. Ratchet sortie de sa stupeur puis courut à côté du petit ordinateur à côté de la couchette médicale, "Sunstreaker, est-ce que tu me reçois ?"

Optimus ne s'avança pas contrairement à Ratchet, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Le grand bot croisa ses bras derrière son dos puis continua d'observer Sunstreaker en silence.

Sideswipe arrêta de parler puis regarda curieusement le médecin en panique, "Ratchet, il va bien ! Regarde !" il montra avec ses mains son frère qui n'avait toujours pas tourné son regard. Le médecin observa du coin de l'optique le mech argent puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, "ton frère n'est toujours pas sorti de son choc, il ne va pas bien !" En disant cela, Ratchet vit les résultats positifs sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Sunstreaker n'a plus aucun trouble physique ou mental.

"Je vais parfaitement bien." Sideswipe sursauta presque en entendant pour la première fois la voix de son frère. Il sauta sur ses pedes et secoua le mech jaune par les épaules dans l'excitation et la joie, "Sunny ! Tu es là !" Ratchet tourna les optiques vers Sunstreaker mais fronça les crêtes optiques, "Sunstreaker, sait-tu qui je suis ?"

Le mech observa Ratchet sans aucunes émotions lisibles. Il semblait réfléchir longuement, toujours en gardant son visage froid et neutre. L'atmosphère dans la medi bay devint vite désagréable, les mechs dans la pièce sont mal à l'aise. Après un moment, Sunstreaker sourit doucement, "tu es Ratchet." Sideswipe gloussa puis serra son frère, "tu vois qu'il va bien !"

Ratchet jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui à Optimus qui regardait Sunstreaker étrangement. Le médecin se retourna pour observer une dernière fois l'activité cérébrale de son patient. Sur l'écran, on pouvait y voir plusieurs courbes vertes qui bougent rapidement à l'horizontale. A chaque fois que Sunstreaker pense à quelque chose, les courbes deviennent plus grandes. D'après Ratchet, il n'y a rien d'étrange à signaler.

"Bon, nous allons laisser tranquille Sunstreaker le temps de sa réadaptation. Tout le monde dehors !" S'exclama Ratchet en balançant ses mains vers la sortie. Sideswipe râla mais exécuta le souhait du médecin menaçant. Après un dernier adieu non retourner à son frère, il sorti en direction de la salle de ravitaillement. Optimus s'approcha de Ratchet et lui tapota l'épaule, "laissons-le." Ratchet hocha la tête tout en regardant le mech agir étrangement. Les deux bots éteignirent les lumières puis sortirent en fermant la porte à clefs.

Les machines qui contrôlaient Sunstreaker bipaient dans la salle sombre. Une légère lumière venant de l'écran de l'ordinateur se reflétait sur le bras droit du mech jaune regardant le mur en face de lui, toujours aucunes émotions lisibles. Il était dans la même position, redresser sur la couchette avec les mains croisées sur ses cuisses blindées.

Les lignes d'activités cérébrales restaient planes et vertes, puis pour un court instant, les lignes s'affolèrent et devinrent rouges. Sunstreaker sourit doucement.

_Salle de ravitaillement_

"Wouhouuuuu ! " Anna hurla en lançant ses bras en l'air. Elle venait de prendre son troisième verre de Whisky d'affiler sous les regards approbateurs des soldats. Lorsqu'elle claqua son verre sur la table, tout le monde autour d'elle se mirent à crier et applaudir. Will et Epps regardaient la scène depuis le bar un peu plus loin, un sourire doux et ricanant légèrement à la bêtise de ses soldats.

"Je vous avais dit que je tenais bien l'alcool !" Anna pointa un doigt tremblant vers personne en particulier puis se redressa en titubant avant de trébucher puis tomber en arrière. Tout le monde éclata de rire puis aidèrent la femme à se relever difficilement, des rires et des applaudissements dans toute l'immense salle.

Ratchet et Optimus entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de ravitaillement pour être surpris par la foule et les rires. Quatre autres bots étaient présents dans la salle, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Mirage et Q. Les quatre mechs rigolèrent comme des imbéciles, tout aussi bourré que les humains. Ratchet sentit immédiatement l'energon de haute qualité dans l'air. Le médecin roula ses optiques puis grogna en s'avançant vers les bots saoulé, la ferme intention de les dessaouler avec sa clef !

Optimus suivit doucement Ratchet quand une voix féminine attira son attention. Là, dans un coin de la salle entourer de plusieurs soldats se trouvait Anna, tout aussi bourré que les autres ! Le commandant sentit une colère le prendre et une certaine jalousie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il boulonna en direction de la jeune femme, colère apparente sur son cadre massif, "Anna, tu sors, immédiatement !"

Anna arrêta de rire et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de voir qui venait de lui parler. L'ombre d'Optimus l'a fait regarder en l'air, un sourire crétin sur son visage, "non ... je ne vais nulle part … Je suis très bien ici avec mes amis …" Elle rit plus fort et s'agrippa aux épaules d'un soldat se trouvant à porter de mains. Optimus resserra ses poings et essaya de calmer sa colère, "c'est un ordre."

Tous les soldats s'écartèrent des deux personnages en attendant de voir la bataille se préparant entre les deux. Anna essaya de rester droite et pointa un doigt dans la direction d'Optimus, "je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !" A cette réplique, les soldats bourrés rigolèrent avec un « houuuu » général.

Ca y est, Optimus laissa sa colère envahir tout son Spark, "C'EST UN ORDRE !" Il frappa son poing sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Anna se sentit vite sobre et revint à ses esprits lorsqu'elle eut une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans le choc et la panique quand elle sentit une immense colère l'envahir, mais la cause de sa panique est que cette colère ne vient pas d'elle !

Anna commença à suffoquer et à tomber en arrière créant de sérieux dégâts si Optimus ne l'avait pas rattrapé avant dans sa paume, "Anna, Anna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rartchet !" A l'appel désespérer, le médecin Autobot arriva aux côté de son commandant et observa l'humaine se tordant de douleur, une main agripper au centre de sa poitrine. Ratchet ne perdit pas une seconde et commença à passer une série de scan sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Anna finit par se calmer puis à rire un peu en posant une main contre son front, "pfiou, il était moins une !" Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage inquiet d'Optimus. Certains soldats posèrent des questions, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, "hey Anna, ça va là-haut ?" William cria du sol en se frayant un chemin jusque devant les deux Autobots.

Ratchet tapota plusieurs fois son scan, ne comprenant pas les résultats presque impossible s'affichant sur son bras. Il recommença la manipulation mais la même chose s'afficha une fois de plus. Il leva les optiques surprises et très inquiètes vers son chef, "nous devrions parler Optimus, immédiatement." Le commandant regarda étrangement Ratchet mais hocha la tête en se redressant.

"R-Ratchet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Anna se redressa dans la main d'Optimus en s'agrippant à son pouce pour avoir une vue panoramique de toute la salle. Les autres Autobots, trop bourrer pour comprendre, explosèrent de rire en parlant Cybertronien entre –eux. Epps et William coururent après les deux Autobots mais Ratchet les stoppa net, "NON ! Juste elle et Optimus !" Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête dans la confusion mais s'arrêtèrent.

Anna était en panique, elle avait le cœur serré dans la peur. Elle commença à pleurer puis cacha son visage dans le pouce d'Optimus, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi Ratchet semblait tellement en colère et surpris. Va-t-elle mourir ? Est-elle malade ? A-t-elle fait quelques choses de mal ? Toutes questions se précipitèrent dans sa tête, la boule au ventre.

Ratchet et Optimus se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle en direction du bureau médical. Optimus fronça les sourcils en ressentant une immense peur en lui … Il avait peur pour Anna mais … Cette peur était étrangères pour lui, ne venant pas de son état personnel.

A suivre …

Bon bon bon … A votre avis, que ce passe-t-il ? C'est quand même étrange tout ça …

Dites m'en plus dans les commentaires ! J'ai sérieusement besoin de motivation pour écrire mes fics … Vraiment ! Alors même si c'est un minuscule commentaire, au moins j'ai un signe de votre présence amis lecteurs !

A bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Nouveau chapitreuuuuh !

Alors tout d'abord je vous lance un mega **WARNING**, il y a du gore dans ce chapitre ! Je ne plaisante pas, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas la partit encadrer par ça : **[…]** c'est important !

Ensuite, j'ai mis des chansons dans ce chapitre ^^ c'est toujours mieux de jouer le jeu et de les écouter au bon moment ! Je vous garantis que ça change notre vision des choses sur certaines scènes x)

Alors certains morceaux peut vous paraître ridicule d'utiliser, mais franchement, quand vous imaginer bien la scène, par exemple du gore, ça peut faire une ambiance très morbide ! Ou crée tout une grande contradiction.

**Musique numéro 1 : En rouge et noir de Jeanne Mas**

**Musique numéro 2 : Bang bang de Jessy J (juste un micro passage)**

**Musique numéro 3 : Partyman de Prince (dans Batman lol)**

Les paroles sont indiquer en gras et les morceaux sont dans l'ordre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

_Medi bay de Ratchet_

Les deux grands Autobots se trouvent actuellement autour de la couchette centrale, observant Anna comme si elle n'était qu'un simple rat de laboratoire. Elle se sent tellement mal à l'aise sous les regards incessants ! Pour plus de modestie, elle couvrit sa poitrine et se racla la gorge, "et ho ! Vous rêvasser ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive pour que vous fassiez une tête comme ça ?!" Elle déglutit péniblement, essayant de ravaler sa peur de plus en plus croissante. Ratchet et Optimus n'avaient pas dit un seul mot depuis leur arrivé ici.

Les deux bots semblaient l'ignorer, mais d'après leur expression, ils communiquent par commlien. Optimus fronça toujours plus les sourcils tout en continuant à fixer Anna tandis que Ratchet observait un datapads dans ses mains.

Anna soupira puis s'assit en tailleur au centre de la couchette, son malaise se transformant en frustration. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi forte dans sa poitrine, comme si une personne serrait son cœur avec sa main, une pression qui l'empêche de respirer correctement ! Soudain les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, venait-elle simplement de faire un infarctus ?! Elle frissonna puis passa ses mains le long de ses bras, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de pensée à ce genre de chose …

"Anna ?" Demanda la voix inquiète de Ratchet. Anna sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas à un appel venant des deux grands bots. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que Ratchet la fixait à présent, "tu n'es pas malade rassure-toi." Cette petite phrase entraîna un soupir de soulagement exagéré de la part de l'humaine, ouf ! Pas malade ! Mais son stress remonta quand elle vit qu'Optimus s'éloigna de la couchette, posant ses mains à plats contre le mur, l'air d'être désespérer et en colère. Alors elle se retourna à nouveau vers Ratchet, les mains se tordant nerveusement, "mais alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?"

Ratchet attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix grave, "tu t'est lié avec notre commandant."

La pièce retomba dans un silence mortel, la jeune humaine fixant Ratchet avec une expression dérouté et quelque peu drôle dans d'autre circonstance. Au bout d'un moment elle commença à ricaner puis à rire à en perdre le souffle. Un rire hystérique s'empara d'elle ou elle fut obligée de se cambrer en avant en se maintenant l'estomac.

Ratchet cligna des optiques, ne comprenant absolument pas la réaction de la jeune femme, c'est tout sauf drôle !

Après quelques instants, elle se calma puis s'essuya les yeux, son visage rouge, "ah la la … Ce que tu peux être drôle Ratchet par moment ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? " Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit sourire, vraiment pas consciente que Ratchet n'aime pas les blagues …

Optimus était toujours dans son coin, essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre Anna de trouver ça tellement drôle … C'est très handicapant ! Surtout en pleine guerre ! Et ça m'étonnerais qu'un des deux souhaitaient ça …

Ratchet sortit de sa stupeur puis se racla le vocaliser, "non Anna ce n'est pas une blague ! Tu es lié à Optimus ! Et nous n'avions très certainement pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Par Primus tout puissant !" Il mit ses mains en poings et se pencha vers Anna, les optiques furieuses.

Anna cligna des yeux, pas sur de ce qu'elle entend … lier ? Elle secoua la tête dans le désaccord, son expression du visage devenant sombre avec des larmes de colère aux yeux, "comment est-ce possible … Je ne suis pas un robot ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de me prendre ma liberté !" Elle hurla en se courbant en avant, la rage montant peu à peu dans son ventre.

"Anna, souvenez-vous quand je vous avais placé dans ma chambre Spark … Vous avez touché mon étincelle. J'ai ressentis une secousse dans tout mon cadre, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que nous nous étions liés … Je ne pouvais imaginer que les Cybertronniens puissent se réunir avec des humains." Optimus s'exprima pour la première fois. Quand il vit qu'Anna se retourna vers lui avec un visage massacreur, il posa son pouce et son indexe sur le pont de son nez, ça va être difficile … Pour tout le monde !

"Mais je ne veux être lié à personne ! Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Comment on retire ça Ratchet ?" Elle passa ses mains le long de son corps d'un air désespérer puis elle se retourna en panique vers le médecin, de l'espoir dans ses yeux de miel.

Ratchet recula un peu, n'aimant pas les regards que lui donnait Optimus et la petite humaine. Il reprit son datapads et se racla une nouvelle fois le vocaliser, "je l'ignore … Mais je vais travailler dessus dès maintenant ! " L'espoir d'Optimus s'évapora et il secoua la tête, très embêté de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

"GRAHHHH ! " Anna hurla en balançant ses bras en l'air puis marcha sur la couchette vers l'escalator. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à y croire … Sans même lui demander la permission, mais quel toupet ! Peut-être que s'il y aurait eu une demande avant, peut-être qu'elle aurait accepté ! Mais là c'est juste impossible, elle n'arrive pas à refouler sa colère, elle est prise pour un cobaye !

Anna arriva au niveau du sol puis se dirigea vers la porte à taille humaine pour aller prendre l'air, n'ayant plus envie de voir leur tronche de conserve !

Ratchet vit qu'elle partait alors il posa un lourd pied juste devant elle, "Anna ! Tu ne dois surtout pas sortir ! Si tu es blesser ou même tuer, ça pourrait toucher physiquement Optimus ! Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ! " Dit-il dans la panique. Les Autobots sans Optimus ?! C'est juste inimaginable !

Anna, prise d'une fureur, frappa ses poings contre le pied de Ratchet, "laisse-moi sortir d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je n'appartiens à personne c'est clair ?!" Elle continua de se défouler sur le pauvre Ratchet.

Optimus ne dit rien, il est tout aussi énervé qu'elle, sauf qu'il ressent aussi de la pitié pour sa jeune amie, elle ne méritait en aucun cas ce qu'il lui arrive. Le commandant ne voulut pas intervenir car il sait qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir … Tout comme lui. Il doit revoir tous ces plans d'attaques avec son équipe, car s'il meurt, elle mourra également.

"Ratchet, laisse-la partir." S'exclama Optimus, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Sa voix sortit dans un profond baryton, montrant sa frustration ainsi que sa crainte pour la suite des évènements. Le médecin s'apprêta à contredire Optimus mais vue le regard sombre qu'il lui donne, il ne broncha pas et souleva son pied pour laisser partir Anna.

Les deux Autobots soufflèrent longuement lorsque la porte se referma, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire sur la situation des plus embarrassantes. Optimus baissa la tête tandis que Ratchet se frotta les optiques, "je vais tout de suite commencer à travailler sur un moyen de-"

**VROUUUUUM**

"Hey ! Soldat ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! " Cria la voix d'un garde de la base.

Ratchet et Optimus se regardèrent dans la panique et sortirent rapidement de la bay med pour voir un nuage de poussière au loin de l'entrée de la base.

"Je n'y crois pas ! Elle est partie ! Je l'ai pourtant mise en garde ! Pourquoi les humains sont tellement têtus ! " Ratchet piétina le sol avec son pied dans la colère qu'il porte à la jeune humaine. Ironhide et Bumblebee se rapprochèrent d'Optimus, demandant s'il fallait la courser mas le commandant refusa poliment, il faut lui laisser le temps … Pourvue qu'elle revienne vite et sans encombre.

_Nord du Nevada_

Hideaway sillonne les arbres de ce que les humains appels, une forêt. Elle ne sait pas exactement où elle se trouve mais elle commence à sérieusement s'ennuyer … Pas de proie depuis des jours. Elle titube de droite à gauche, observant la faune de cette planète Terre. Tout est répugnant et le sol colle au métal de sa carrosserie, sans compter les branches qui y laissent des rayures !

Elle activa un dispositif se situant dans son dos, c'est une radio humaine. Elle alluma plusieurs boutons et écouta la musique bien étrange de ses petits être sans importance. Elle grimaça à chaque tonalité trop forte pour ses audios puis passa de chaîne en chaîne, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Bientôt elle se retrouva amuser et comblé par la musique plus ou moins entrainante. Elle marcha plus vite dans cette forêt dense quand elle capta un signal Decepticon non loin de sa position, il est seul et à découvert … C'est juste parfait ! Nous allons nous amuser !

Un sourire noir emporta ses plaques de bouches et son cadre disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

_Avec le Decepticon_

**[** Le mech rouge et bleu foncé creuse dans le sol à la recherche d'energon enfouit. Il avait atterrit sur Terre depuis quelques jours mais n'avait toujours pas réussi à contacter l'un des siens par manque de force. Alors il lui faut absolument du carburant avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit !

"Talker pour Megatron, Talker pour Megatron est-ce que vous me recevez ?" Il mit son bras devant sa bouche et continua d'appeler à l'aide. Quand Cybertron fut détruit, il voulut détruire toute la race Autobots, et donc après avoir voyagé pendant des cycles solaires, il a enfin trouvé leur planque répugnante !

**Frrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzchhhhh**

Talker se redressa brusquement lorsque ses audios captèrent un bruit étrange venant de la forêt à quelques mètres de sa position. Il se leva et plissa les optiques, n'arrivant pas à voir entre les arbres. Par reflexe, il activa son gros blaster qu'il prit à deux mains et se dirigea lentement vers la forêt sombre, "qui est là !" Il lança un rapide scan pour essayer de trouver l'intrus, mais il n'y a rien.

Talker rangea son arme et se retourna pour continuer à chercher son carburant.

**Zzzzzzzzchhhhh-en rouge et noir –zrrrrrrcchhh**

Là, le Decepticon sauta sur ses pieds, le masque de bataille en place et son blaster pointer sur les arbres, "montre-toi espèce de lâche !" Il s'avança doucement, près à tuer tout ce qui bouge. Malheureusement, la nuit est presque tomber et il lui est impossible à voir devant lui. Il s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il vit, là, devant lui, une forme sombre qui se tient toute droite.

**Frschhhhhh ****Si l'on m'avait conseillée, j'aurais commis moins d'erreurs-**

Talker sursauta lorsque la musique s'activa à nouveau, trop forte à son goût. Il plissa à nouveau les optiques puis il décida enfin d'allumer ses phares pour voir qui se trouvait là, juste devant lui à quelque mètre, très grosse erreur.

Le flash de lumière éclaira un personnage noir avec des touches de rouges, des optiques violettes et un regard des plus neutres et flippants. La fembot se tenait droite comme un piquet, son regard même pas porté sur le mech, ses optiques fixaient le vide.

Talker cria de peur et tomba en arrière sur le sol. Il rampa vers l'arrière, un bras en avant, "n-non ! Pitié ! Ne me faite pas de mal ! " Ses optiques reflétaient de la terreur à l'état pur.

**-Mes yeux ne veulent plus jouer, se maquillent d'indifférence, je renie mon innocence-**

Hideaway baissa très lentement ses optiques froides sur le Decepticon à terre et avec horreur, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la fembots, découvrant ainsi des dents pointues et recouvertes d'une substance sombre.

**-En rouge et noir, j'exilerais ma peur-**

Le sifflement semblable à celui d'un crocodile sortit de la bouche de la fembot et d'un coup, elle se jeta sur le pauvre Decepticon. Ses griffes creusèrent la carapace de métal du mech et s'enfonça dans son réservoir, déversant sur le sol les dernières gouttes de carburants sur le sol crasseux.

**-En rouge et noir, mes luttes mes faiblesses, je les connais j'voudrais tellement qu'elles s'arrêtent-**

La musique est tellement forte qu'elle couvre la plupart des hurlements. Des jets d'energon volèrent sur les arbres à proximités, dégoulinant jusque sur le sol. Talker essayait de tirer sur la chose mais son canon fut bientôt hors de sa porter, car sa main à disparue de son emplacement initial.

**-Si l'on m'avait conseillée, tout serait si différent-**

La bouche de Talker se retrouvât très vite remplie de son propre energon, empêchant ses hurlements de correctement sortir. La chose qui l'attaquait n'avais plus la même apparence que tout à l'heure, son visage n'est plus le même, il n'y avait plus d'optiques violettes nulle part.

**-je réclame un peu de tendresse …-**

Les griffes d'Hideaway se serrèrent autour du bras du mech jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enfoncent entièrement dans le protoforme avant de tirer violement, laissant juste l'attache de l'épaule suivit d'un jet d'energon. Les dents de la créature s'enfoncèrent dans les câbles du cou de sa victime et elle tira de toutes ses forces pour les arracher et laisser voler les dernières gouttes d'energon partout sur son châssis noir, recouvrant sa croix rouge.

**-En rouge et noir-**

La musique se termina lentement. Il ne restait plus que le tronc de Talker, le reste était en pièce éparpillé autour d'Hideaway. Les deux trous ou se trouvait autre fois les optiques du Decepticon grésillaient par le massacre. Une immense flaque d'energon entourait peu à peu les lieux.

Talker n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, la violence de l'attaque était foudroyante. Il est mort en moins d'une minute. Hideaway se mit à cheval sur les restes du mech et continua de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet fétiche, la radio humaine.

**Frzzzzzbzzz-Bang Bang into the room ! Bang Bang all over you !-**

Hideaway sourit soudainement, "j'ai déjà entendue ça quelque part …" Elle lança sa tête en arrière et laissa un fou rire éclater de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il va falloir faire un peu de ménage, pour accueillir comme il se doit le reste des imbéciles de Decepticons !

J'aime la musique humaine …** ]**

_Bar d'une petite ville non loin de Washington, 18h03_

"Encore un petit verre Mademoiselle ?"

Anna leva les yeux tristes vers le vieux serveur barbu qui venait de lui parler. Elle sourit tristement, gardant sa tête reposé sur sa main, "non merci, je dois rentrer …" Le serveur hocha gentiment la tête puis continua d'essuyer son verre à Bière.

Des rires à une table derrière elle attira son attention. C'est trois hommes âgés qui rigolent ensemble, complètement bourrés. Anna sourit un peu puis observa le reste du bar. Il n'y a pas grand monde, la plupart sont des hommes dans la 50 aines à la recherche de réconfort, surement en froid avec leur femmes.

Anna retira lentement son sourire, se rappelant des évènements de tout à l'heure. Elle gémit puis posa sa tête sur ses bras, cachant son visage de la lumière, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à elle ce genre de chose …

La tranquillité du bar fut soudainement rompue par une musique forte venant de l'extérieur …

**-Black and white, red and green, the funkiest man U've ever seen!-**

La musique forte résonna dans les rues peu peuplés de la petite ville accompagnée d'un puissant rugissement de moteur.

-**Partyman, partyman, Rock a party like nobody can-**

Certains habitants ouvrirent leurs fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la rue, la plupart râlant de se raffuts pas possible.

**-****"Ladies and Gentlemans ! No picture, please."-**

La musique continua dans un rythme entraînant, quelque peu masqué par la puissance du moteur vrombissant d'une belle moto.

Anna continua de regarder curieusement à la bai vitré du bar, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place assise. Qui est l'idiot qui se croit tout permis à cette heure-là ?! Le serveur du bar ainsi que les messieurs présents regardaient aussi à l'extérieur, bien trop curieux.

La musique se rapprocha et la fameuse moto noir et rouge s'arrêta juste devant le bar. La personne habillée entièrement en noir, d'une corpulence féminine, mis la béquille puis coupa net le nerveux moteur, coupant ainsi la chanson casse oreille.

La femme retira lentement son casque noir d'encre et laissa couler une fontaine de cheveux raide et sans surprise, aussi noir. Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge sang mais Anna n'a pas pu voir le reste de son visage car elle est trop loin … Il faut dire que cette femme et très belle, avec des proportions à en rendre jalouse et à faire saliver tous les hommes.

D'ailleurs, deux trois hommes sifflèrent à la vue de la femme et de sa belle moto, plaisantant déjà entre-eux de qui va se la faire en premier.

Anna roula ses yeux puis observa une nouvelle fois la moto garé à l'extérieur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part …

Enfin, la mystérieuse femme entra dans le bar, sa combinaison en cuir grinçant à chacun de ses mouvements. On ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, elle porte des lunettes de soleil.

Le serveur sourit à son entré et hocha poliment la tête, "je peux vous offrir quelque chose mademoiselle ? " L'un des hommes d'une des tables ricana puis murmura quelques choses à son pote.

Anna garde la tête baisser sur ses mains et son verre, pas le moins du monde intéresser par ce qui l'entoure. Elle fronce les sourcils, repensant à ses propres problèmes et à comment elle va vivre à présent …

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs laissa un grand et lent sourire faire son chemin sur son visage, n'ayant toujours pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil, "oui en effet, j'aimerais un verre d'eau."

Les yeux d'Anna s'agrandirent subitement et sa main se resserra violement sur son verre de Cognac. Son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement et une boule s'installa dans son ventre à en tordre ses boyaux. Maintenant elle sait qui se trouve dans la même pièce qu'elle, une personne qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir … Elle est tellement dans la merde …

_Hideaway …_

A suivre …

Alors là, je peux vous dire que les idées fusent dans mon esprit XD mwahahahaha !

Je pense que les prochains chapitres ressembleront de plus en plus à de la bagarre, et du gore ^^

J'aime ma petite Hideaway devenue fan de la musique humaine x) d'ailleurs, je compte mettre plus de chanson dans cette histoire, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à jouer le jeu !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, donner moi votre avis !

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre !

Maintenant c'est fini la rigolade, place à l'action ! *.*

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13

_Alentours de Washington_

La douce chanson entrainante était la seule chose qu'on entendait dans le bar de cette petite ville. Anna ne peut plus bouger d'un poil, toujours tétanisé par la présence d'Hideaway dans les lieux. Elle écouta la chanson et marmonna quelques paroles, essayant d'assouplir l'atmosphère.

Hideaway est dos contre le mur, ses doigts manucurés de rouge tapotant contre le verre vide se trouvant en face d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas des masses, observant discrètement les hommes derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Son regard passa ensuite à la jeune femme assise toute seule au bar, une étrange odeur se diffuse d'elle …

Anna continua de regarder fixement son verre en essayant de déstresser. Elle sait de quoi est capable Hideaway, elle à vue l'état pitoyable de Sunstreaker. Mais d'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?! Elle n'a même pas pu prendre de ses nouvelles, elle était bien trop énerver par le médecin et le chef Autobots.

Anna grogna une fois de plus en s'affaissant contre le bar, un bras tendu devant elle. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, tout ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis posa sa tête dans sa main, ne voulant plus penser à rien. Elle sortit une pièce de sa veste et la posa sur la table pour jouer avec, un moyen de détente. Elle fit tournoyer la pièce entre ses doigts pensivement avant de la faire tourner sur le bois, pile ou face. Elle continua comme ça encore quelques instants avant qu'une autre main vienne lui claquer la sienne à plat sur la pièce.

Les yeux d'Anna clignèrent rapidement dans la surprise puis vit des ongles rouges posées sur sa propre main. Sa gorge se resserra considérablement et son cœur monta en puissance quand elle reconnue enfin à qui cela appartient. La main se retira doucement et la personne s'assit à côté d'elle sur une chaise surélevée en bois, "qu'est-ce que la petite protégée du Prime fait ici toute seule sans surveillance ?" Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. La voix résonnait dans un doux ton sensuel et venimeux, pas agressif mais profond.

Anna déglutit péniblement puis se redressa contre sa chaise, n'osant toujours pas regarder la mort en face, "et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là …" Elle hésita sur l'intonation de sa voix car elle est morte de peur. Le serveur se rapprocha à nouveau des deux femmes avec un sourire, toujours nettoyant des verres avec sa serviette, "vous voulez quelque chose ? " Demanda-t-il gentiment. Anna ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ses doigts se crispant sur le bord de la table. Elle fixa longuement le serveur pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est en grand danger et qu'il faut appeler la police !

"Rien du tout." La voix sèche d'Hideaway rétorqua brutalement au serveur qui n'insista pas et se retourna à d'autres clients. Anna ferma les yeux, ses lèvres se resserrèrent dans la crainte et dans l'angoisse … Pourquoi est-elle partit sans aucun Autobot ?! Anna vit du coin des yeux Hideaway poser ses lunettes de soleil sur la table, ses doigts griffus tapotant le bois, "tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de trainer ici toute seule, il y a un tas de mech qui bavent sur toi."

Anna se retourna brutalement vers Hideaway, un regard dégouté et surpris. La femme aux cheveux noir haussa les sourcils et tapota son nez avec son index, elle sent les odeurs qui sont émises. C'est là qu'Anna a pu avoir un bon aperçut de son visage. Sa peau est blanche sans aucunes imperfections, ses lèvres sont rouges sangs et ses yeux … Violet lumineux. Mais une chose glaça le sang d'Anna, ses yeux sont complètement violet, pas comme chez les humains, seul un anneau noir sépare la pupille du reste.

Hideaway laissa couler un sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, "alors ? Tu aimes mon holoforme ? J'ai mis un certain temps à le confectionner." Elle baissa le regard sur ses doigts en disant cela. Anna ne répondit pas, elle est trop effrayer par sa présence. Elle hocha simplement la tête puis regarda nerveusement devant elle, tremblant un petit peu. Il est vrai qu'elle fait office de femme parfaite comme ça … Sauf pour les yeux, c'est horrible. Ses longs cheveux raides qui atteignent le milieu de son dos fait un beau contraste avec sa peau blanche. Sa petite verse en cuir par-dessus un chandail rouge qui montre un beau décolleter … Oui, on pourrait avoir envie d'un corps comme ça.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes l'odeur du Prime." Anna se crispa une fois de plus et resserra sa prise sur le verre en face d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Elle tourna timidement la tête vers Hideaway pour y trouver une expression neutre, pas de sourire, juste un froncement de sourcil. Elle semble la dévorer du regard ! Comme si elle lisait dans son âme …

Anna se racla la gorge puis rabaissa une fois de plussonregard,"juste une erreur, c'est tout. Elle sera bientôt corriger." Elle essaya de se rassurer en souriant, mais Hideaway n'est pas dupe, elle voit très bien qu'elle ment, les humains sont tellement lisibles comme un datapad ouvert. Elle resta avec son expression neutre pendant quelques instants de plus avant qu'un autre petit sourire vient prendre place sur son visage, "tu vas mourir." Sa voix résonna dans les oreilles d'Anna comme une brise soufflant une bougie. Là, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques instants et son corps passer du chaud au froid. Elle leva la tête tremblante vers le visage d'Hideaway, les yeux humides de larmes, "q-quoi ? …"

Hideaway continua de la fixer avec son petit sourire répugnant avant qu'elle n'attrape violement le bras de l'humaine et la plaque contre la table, "baisse-toi !" A peine ses mots sont sortis de sa bouche que la vitre vola en mile morceau. Les tables et les hommes volèrent avec des hurlements suivit d'une bourrasque de feu. Anna tomba au sol en se couvrant le visage des débris de verres, un cri coincé dans sa gorge. Elle rampa sur le sol en évitant de se prendre un débris dans la figure, elle atteint une table renverser et s'y cacha derrière, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

****Anna passa timidement sa tête par-dessus la table quand elle n'entendit plus de bruits d'explosions, seuls les gémissements des hommes. Hideaway n'est plus assise à la table, elle est raide comme un piquet en face de l'entrée, les poings serrés et ses yeux brillants de fureur. Anna suivit son regard pour y voir un policier avec des lunettes de soleil et une moustache, les mains dans les poches. Quelqu'un est là pour les aider ! Anna sentit un immense soulagement se déferler sur elle, et sa première réaction face au chaos autour d'elle était de courir vers ce policier, il l'a protègera de cette folle !

Anna trébucha plusieurs fois sur les débris puis atteint le policier, "monsieur s'il vous plait ! Je vous en supplie ! Contacter la base de Washington ! Je suis militaire ! Et cette folle veut me tuer !" Elle lui prit le bras en tirant avec insistance vers la sortie, mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il tourna subitement sa tête en direction d'Anna, sa bouche en ligne mince. Une de ses mains atteint ses lunettes de soleil et les balança sur le sol, ses yeux sont rouges sangs !

Le soulagement d'Anna tomba comme une pierre dans son estomac et son souffle reprit de l'ampleur. Elle lâcha immédiatement le bras de cet homme et commença à reculer mais pas très loin car le policier l'attrapa et la plaqua contre sa poitrine, un bras autour de sa gorge. Il mit son nez dans les cheveux de la femme et prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter son regard vers Hideaway, "elle sent bon le Prime ! Attends que je l'amène à mon maitre ! Il sera ravi de l'apprendre !" Il haussa les sourcils à Hideaway avant de commencer à reculer avec Anna coincée contre lui.

Hideaway garda son regard sombre fixé sur lui, toujours dans la même position les poings serrés. Elle suivit tous les moindres mouvements de Barricade avec dégout, elle le hait tellement cet idiot. Il continua de reculer lentement jusqu'à son mode alt, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, l'holoforme d'Hideaway disparut dans les airs et en moins d'une seconde, la moto sur la chaussée se transforma brutalement en flanquant son poing sur le toit de la mustang noire et blanche.

Un hurlement métallique surgit de la voiture et l'holoforme tenant Anna desserra sa prise sur elle, lui laissant la possibilité de s'enfuir. Elle balança ses hanches en arrière pour se délivrer puis courut droit devant elle dans la rue.

Anna ne veut pas se retourner, elle est morte de peur ! Elle continua de courir en ignorant le bruit de transformation. Elle hurla et tomba sur le sol quand un pied métallique atterrit juste à côté d'elle suivit d'un autre plus grand pied. Hideaway se faisait boxer par le mode robot de Barricade, un rugissement constant de fureur sortant de sa bouche. Il balança ses poings dans le visage d'Hideaway puis dans son réservoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse contre un immeuble pas très haut.

"Je vais te tuer !" Barricade rugit en armant son poing en arrière avec son canon sortit. Des débris de verres ainsi que des blocs de bétons tombèrent sur le sol, manquant de peu de tuer de pauvres civiles hurlant de terreur et essayant de se cacher. Anna regarda à la scène se déroulant en face d'elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, elle prit une pierre, "hey toi !" Elle balança de toutes ses forces la pierre qui atterrit dans le dos de Barricade.

Le mech ne broncha même pas à cette attaque, il se retourna simplement vers l'humaine, son visage répugnant la fixant méchamment. Il cria quelque chose en Cybertronien puis lâcha Hideaway pour aller attraper l'humaine. Anna ne perdit pas une seconde pour se relever et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut le plus vite possible mais ne manqua pas l'ombre de la main métallique planant au-dessus d'elle, il va l'écraser !

Avant même qu'il ne la touche, Hideaway lui fonça dans son côté gauche pour les faires atterrirent dans un autre immeuble. Barricade essaya de se redresser mais Hideaway lui colla son poing dans sa tronche, faisant voler de l'energon dans l'air. Son aspect se mit à changer, sa tête se rallongea pour former une espèce de gueule et ses optiques disparurent. Sa carrure prit une toute autre forme bien plus bestiale et plus costaud. Barricade tenta de se délivrer de la force de son ennemi mais elle est décuplé, alors il rugit de frustration.

Hideaway ouvrit sa gueule et s'approcha du visage de Barricade avant de laisser sortir un long hurlement reptiliens assourdissent, semblable aux crocodiles. Une fois qu'elle finit, elle claqua la mâchoire mais Barricade recula suffisamment sa tête pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à le choper. Hideaway continua d'essayer de l'attraper mais Barricade esquiva de justesse avant qu'il n'arrive à glisser son poing sous le ventre de la fembot et à l'envoyer voler en arrière.

Anna se cacha derrière les murs d'un immeuble. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration en fermant les optiques. Ses cheveux collent à son front par la sueur et la peur. Elle rouvrit les yeux en se léchant les lèvres avant de glisser très doucement sa tête de l'autre côté du mur pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle hurla de terreur lorsque le visage d'un petit robot très laid se retrouva face à elle, "Vient là !" Il tendit ses griffes à elle pour l'attraper mais Anna courut loin de lui. Frenzy tomba sur le sol avec un cri aigue mais se redressa rapidement pour tenter de la rattraper.

Hideaway siffla de colère à Barricade qui tentait de lui faire mordre la poussière. Elle évita un tir de son canon puis s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle pour pivoter au-dessus de lui, lui attraper la tête entre ses griffes et le faire basculer au sol avec un petit tremblement de terre. Hideaway voulut l'achever en lui arrachant le Spark mais un missile effleura son dos. Elle tourna sa tête en sifflant vers la nouvelle menace un peu plus loin, un autre bot qui se rapproche. Une ombre plana au-dessus d'elle ressemblant à un oiseau …

Hideaway reprit sa forme originelle quand elle vit un autre Decepticon bien plus fort que Barricade s'approcher d'elle. Elle le connait très bien et elle sait qu'elle seule face à eux elle n'a aucune chance en plein jour. Elle se transforma en moto noire et rouge et accéléra comme une brute, créant de la fumée avec ses pneus avant de lâcher le frein et de partir comme une folle.

Anna continua de courir pour échapper au petit robot insolant mais il est de plus en plus près d'elle ! Le bruit d'une moto à pleine puissance résonna derrière elle. Hideaway arriva à hauteur d'Anna, activa son holoforme et attrapa la femme pour la balancer sur le siège derrière elle, "non laisse-moi descendre tout de suite !" Elle frappa l'holoforme mais un coup d'accélération lui fit changer d'avis et à la place elle s'accrocha pour la vie chère.

Anna risqua un regard en arrière pour y voir la voiture de police amoché à leur trousse et un autre véhicule gris … On dirait une Mercedes, "qui est-ce ?!" Elle hurla en tournant son regard face à la route défilante rapidement. Hideaway ne répondit pas, bien trop concentrer pour sortir de cette ville. Elle joua avec les accélérations pour négocier les virages, ignorant les cris de l'humaine derrière elle.

La terre se mit à trembler et le sol se fissura sous la moto. Anna hurla en cachant son visage lorsqu'un immense serpent sangsue jaillit du sol avec un hurlement mécanique. Hideaway faillit perdre le contrôle de sa trajectoire mais réussi à échapper à la créature. Un autre serpent jaillit juste en face d'elles et ouvrit sa gueule remplie de lames pour les attraper et les tuer.

Hideaway actionna violement le frein et utilisa la force centrifuge pour se transformer et voler par-dessus le serpent. Anna vola dans les airs, hurlant de terreur et s'attendant à s'écraser sur le sol mais une main métallique l'attrapa en plein vol. Avant de retoucher le sol, Hideaway reprit sa forme moto et plaqua l'humaine sur son siège aux commandes. Anna attrapa très fortement les guidons avec un hurlement, "mais je ne sais pas conduire de motoooooooo !"

Une fois de plus, la fembot ignora son cri et continua d'éviter les coups de feu ainsi que les boudins géants lui barrant la route quand elle eut une idée. Elle trafiqua sa radio interne pour trouver une bonne fréquence.

**FrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzGet low ! Get get get lowwww !rzzzzzzzzzzz****  
**

Anna cligna des yeux dans la confusion quand une musique forte se dégagea de la moto, les basses résonnantes sur les immeubles, "tu es sérieuse ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de mettre de la musique ! " En réponse au cri indigné d'Anna, Hideaway donna un coup de gaze faisant délester la roue avant.

"WOUAAAHH" Anna s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber et souffla de soulagement quand la roue avant retoucha le sol. Elles sortirent enfin de la petite ville et distancèrent bientôt les Decepticons. La moto est toujours plus rapide que les voitures …

La Mercedes s'arrêta au bord de la route pour reprendre sa forme robot. L'immense mech imposant regarda la moto fuir avec l'humaine. Barricade arriva au niveau de Soundwave et grogna furieusement, "j'ai presque réussi à la déconnecter ! Elle ne connait pas ma colère !" Il balança ses poings en face de lui puis rugit une fois de plus.

Soundwave ne parla pas comme à son habitude, à la place, il tendit son bras pour accueillir Laserbeak dessus. Shockwave est déjà à sa poursuite sous terre, elle n'ira pas bien loin et encore moins avec l'humaine …

_Base Autobot, Washington  
_

"Hey Epps, file moi le coca steu plait." Will se retourna de sa chaise en faisant signe à son ami. Epps roula des yeux mais ricana de bon cœur, "tient, faignant." Il lui donna dans la main puis observa lui aussi les nouvelles à la télé. Ils sont actuellement en pause dans le réfectoire, les Autobots sont sur le point de recharger et il ne reste plus que quelques soldats en surveillance.

_Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il c'est passer ce soir mais certaines vidéos amateurs ont été interceptés._

La présentatrice télé expliqua avant de montrer des vidéos de mauvaises qualités sur le drame causé par les decepticons mais suffisant pour reconnaitre la moto de Hideaway et … Anna derrière dessus ?!

Will cracha sa gorgé de coca sur l'écran de la télé puis se releva d'un bond, piétinant dans les couloirs, "Optimus ! Nous avons un gros problème !"

A suivre …

Voila voilaaaa :p Petite Anna a de gros problèmes ! XD Comment va réagir Optimus et les autres ? *.* Et sunny ? Que lui arrive-t-il !

Vos commentaires sont les meilleurs !


	14. Chapter 14

Nouveau chapitre de notre ennemi Hideaway.

J'aime beaucoup cette fembot, j'ai de plus en plus d'idées à son sujet que je pourrais placer dans cette histoire.

Attention, elle n'est pas gentille ! Détrompez-vous.

Par contre je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il risque d'y avoir, je suis très fatiguer ces derniers temps et je n'arrive pas à récupérer comme je le souhaiterais … Donc je demande pardon !

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Chapitre 14

_Quelque part, 23h58_

La moto rouge et noire se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers une montagne. La nuit vient de tomber entièrement et Hideaway ressent le besoin imminent de recharger ou elle risque de tomber en rade. L'humaine sur son dos est aussi sur le point de tomber en recharge d'après sa tête tombante de ses épaules et ses paupières lourdes.

Le duo emprunta une route sinueuse construite par les humains jusqu'à arriver à des grandes lettres écrites en blancs donnant sur une immense ville remplie de petits humains. La moto freina brutalement et se transforma, envoyant voler Anna sur le sol. La jeune femme roula dans la poussière puis toussa la saleté de ses poumons, les bras soutenant le poids de son corps faible. Une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle gémit et se redressa pour voir qu'elle se trouvait à la pancarte HOLLYWOOD.

Hideaway fit des bruits de cliquetis ainsi que des paroles indescriptibles tout en observant sombrement l'humaine. Lorsqu'Anna se retourna vers elle avec des tremblements dans tout son corps, la fembot leva son pied et l'abaissa sur la femme dans la ferme intention de mettre fin à ses jours.

Anna tomba et frappa le pied d'Hideaway la maintenant au sol avec une pression de plus en plus grande, "non non pitié ! Arrêter ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ne me tuez pas ! Pitié !" Elle hurla de toutes ses forces au robot, les larmes débordantes à flots de ses yeux noisette, elle va mourir.

Hideaway pencha la tête sur le côté, la lueur de ses optiques violettes se reflétant dans la nuit, qu'est-ce que la pitié ? Son CPU rechercha rapidement sur le web pour avoir un visage sur la pitié. Apparemment, ce n'est pas une personne mais un sentiment qui pousse à compatir aux souffrances d'autrui. Qu'elle étrange signification !

Le robot arrêta de faire pression sur le corps fragile d'Anna et parla d'une voix ferme mais grondante, " je ne connais pas ce mot." C'est vrai, elle n'a jamais ressenti cela pour quiconque.

La lèvre inférieure d'Anna trembla et ses larmes s'accentuèrent, "moi j'en ressens pour vous. Je le vois bien que vous avez souffert dans votre vie, surement par la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais n'infliger pas de la souffrance à ceux autour de vous, cela n'arrêtera pas votre haine mais l'accentuera d'autant plus." Les doigts d'Anna se resserrèrent autour du métal composant le pied d'Hideaway, la peur de mourir encore bien évidente sur son visage effrayer, "nous ne gagnons pas la paix par la vengeance, mais par l'acceptation de son sort. Il faut aller de l'avant et ne pas rester concentré sur ce qu'il nous est arrivé Hideaway, réfléchissez-y !"Anna hurla de toutes ses forces, larmes brouillant sa vision.

Hideaway continua de regarder fixement l'humaine sous son pied, traitant avec les informations. Elle veut tuer l'humaine pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse pourchasser par les humains et les Autobots, elle veut rester tranquille et s'occuper de ses propres affaires ! Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir sauver tout à l'heure ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une humaine sans valeur, qui est lié au chef des Autobots. D'ailleurs, comment cela est-il possible ?!

Au lointain, le bruit rugissant d'un véhicule entra dans les oreilles d'Anna. Le pied d'Hideaway se retira lentement de son corps et la jeune femme put enfin respirer normalement. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers le sol et toussa longuement dans la poussière, manquant de peu de vomir par le stress et la peur intenses.

Hideaway se retourna vers la source du bruit jusqu'au moment où une moto grise/noire sans conducteur apparut. L'engin tourna une fois autour de la fembot puis les engrenages et les morceaux de métal commencèrent à se disloqués puis prendre une nouvelle forme, bien plus monstrueuse qu'auparavant.

Le nouveau robot frappa violement ses poings sur le sol des deux côtés d'Anna avant qu'une paire d'optique rougeoyante ne se présentèrent devant son visage. Une bouche est également présente ainsi que des dents pointues. Le robot, d'apparence mâle commença à crier des choses en langue Cybertronien tout en frappant sur le sol. Sa voix est grondante et profonde, faisant flipper hors d'elle l'humaine devant lui.

Anna couvrit son visage et cria de peur face à l'agressivité du mech. Elle tenta de ramper en arrière mais bientôt le robot vola en arrière contre un rocher, la main griffue d'Hideaway maintenant fermement sa tête contre la roche. Elle parla tranquillement en Cybertronien tout en jetant quelques petits regards vers la femme humaine abasourdie sur le sol à quelques pas d'eux.

Les deux robots étaient tellement plongés dans leur échange qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués qu'Anna s'était approcher curieusement d'eux, "écouter, je ne comprends peut-être pas ce que vous dites, mais je sais que vous parlez de moi. Alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais partir et rentrer chez moi." Dit-elle en levant les sourcils, un regard confiant sur elle et les mains sur ses hanches. Elle en a assez de se faire jeter et crier dessus sans arrêt ! Ce n'est pas un jouet non plus, merde !

Les deux robots stoppèrent leur discussion et se redressèrent de toutes leur hauteurs, fixant l'humaine des optiques. Anna se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise sous leurs regards insistants, elle a l'impression qu'ils l'a voient sous ses vêtements !

Hideaway se pencha subitement en avant puis ramassa Anna dans sa main avant de prendre le chemin vers l'arrière de la colline, suivit de près par l'autre monstre moche.

"Eh ho ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me trimballer comme ça !" Cria Anna dans l'injustice totale et le manque de liberté. En réponse à cela, les doigts d'Hideaway se resserrèrent plus fortement autour du corps de la femme qui siffla de douleur et se tut immédiatement, ne vaut mieux pas amplifier la colère de la fembot …

Ils arrivèrent près d'une falaise et Hideaway déposa lentement Anna sur le sol. La femme rebondit sur ses pieds puis se dépoussiéra, heureuse d'être libre dans ses mouvements sans risque de mourir. Elle faillit hurler une fois de plus lorsque des pieds géants passèrent juste au-dessus de sa tête avant de se planter fermement dans le sol devant elle. C'est le fameux mech inconnu. Anna recula puis prit quelques secondes pour analyser la corpulence du nouveau robot. Il lui est si familier … Et pourtant inconnu ! Il ressemble beaucoup à un autre robot qu'elle avait vue récemment … Cette espèce de brute avec écrit sur lui « pour punir et asservir » !

Anna fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux vers Hideaway, "dites-moi, qui est-il exactement ?" Elle désigna le mech avec sa tête.

Hideaway tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre robot, puis de retour sur la petite humaine à quelques mètres, "Jumpscare, ma création." répondit-elle avec hésitation pour le dernier mot.

Les yeux d'Anna s'agrandirent immédiatement et elle posa une main sur sa bouche, "putain de merde !" S'écria-t-elle dans le choc total. Sa création ?! Non seulement les robots peuvent se « reproduire » mais en plus cette chose monstrueuse appartient à Hideaway ?! La révélation du siècle … Qui a bien pu engendrer cela ?

Hideaway ne sembla pas préoccuper par le choc de l'humaine, au contraire elle se retourna et parla une fois de plus avec Jumpscare.

Anna serra les lèvres entre elle et continua d'observer les traits du mech. Il a une tête similaire à l'autre mocheté de policier, sauf avec quelques petites modifications et des morceaux de métaux manquant sur une partie de son visage. Sa tête est vraiment effrayante et menaçante, avec des dents acérer qui ressortent vers l'avant et des optiques furieuses. Le reste de son corps n'est pas beau à voir non plus, il manque d'autres morceaux et rien n'est égal. Ses épaules sont assez imposantes et ses jambes sont plutôt fines avec des roues en guise de pieds, comme Sunny et Sides.

Anna était tellement plonger dans son observation qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le mech la regardait fixement et furieusement, clairement pas amusé par sa façon de le regarder avec dégout. Elle secoua rapidement la tête et déglutit, les yeux larges et la honte inscrite sur son visage. Le mech grogna du fin fond de son vocaliser, les optiques rouges sur l'humaine.

Hideaway parla à nouveau doucement en Cybertronien, mais voyant que le mech n'écoutait pas, elle hurla fortement dans une voix grondante à son visage balafré, frappant sa tête avec sa main. Le robot mâle baissa son regard au sol dans la soumission puis rampa lentement en arrière, l'air abattu.

Anna sentit à nouveau une sorte de pitié monter en elle quand elle vue cela. Hideaway peut sembler vraiment cruelle avec tout le monde … Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieur puis se rapprocha des deux robots en silence, l'air tout aussi gêner. Quand elle arriva au niveau du pied d'Hideaway, elle posa une main tremblante dessus, "merci … De m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure dans le bar et aussi de m'avoir épargné." Elle déglutit puis leva timidement ses yeux vers les optiques violettes pesantes de la fembot.

Hideaway continua de fixer l'humaine à ses pieds, aucuns sentiments perceptibles sur ses plaques de visage. Après quelques minutes de silence, la fembot se retourna et disparue dans la noirceur de la nuit, laissant un suspense pesant dans l'atmosphère.

Anna regarda curieusement ou la femme robot venait de disparaitre. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de remercier Hideaway malgré les nombreuses choses horribles qu'elle a commises. Certes, elle n'est pas un bon robot comme ceux de la base Autobot, mais elle sait faire la différence entre le bon côté et l'injustice. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si mal après tout ?

Anna arrêta de penser en abaissant son regard au sol, ses yeux regardant de droite à gauche et les sourcils froncés, peut-être est-ce le bon moment de s'enfuir ? Elle commença à prendre le chemin opposé mais le son d'un grognement l'arrêta net dans ses mouvements.

Elle déglutit puis tourna timidement la tête pour se retrouver face avec des optiques rouges sangs et un visage répugnant. Elle couina de surprise en sursautant mais laissa son souffle de peur sortir de son corps, Hideaway ne veux pas qu'il la tue, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.

Anna sourit nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, "euh … Salut ?"

_Base Autobots_

"Non non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous devez vous tromper !" Hurla Optimus pour la 4ème fois ce soir-là. Tous les Autobots ont été tirés de leur repos par l'agent Lennox et son coéquipier, Epps, signalant qu'ils savaient ou se trouvaient Anna.

"Optimus, nous l'avons vue, elle est en possession de la femme moto." Dit malheureusement Lennox en se frottant les yeux, son corps penché contre la rambarde en hauteur.

Ratchet s'avança lentement aux côtés de son chef, "ou était-ce exactement ?" Ironhide activa son canon, "peut-importe ! On va juste aller lui exploser la gueule !" Ratchet roula ses optiques tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite aux pitreries de son coéquipier noir, "évite ce genre de propos Ironhide." Grogna le médecin en retour.

Will se redressa contre la rambarde et posa une main au-dessus de sa tête, "dans une petite ville tout prêt de Whashington. Les autorités ont fait les états des lieux et ils disent que tout a été massacré." il donna un petit sourire nostalgique avec un haussement de sourcil, pas du tout content d'apprendre cela.

Optimus cligna des optiques, son visage toujours tournée vers Lennox et ses bras dans son dos, "Autobots, nous allons devoir récupérer Anna Jackobs des griffes de notre ennemie commun, Hideaway. C'est une question de vie ou de mort si nous –"

"Ep ep ep ep ! Il en est hors de question vous m'entendez ?" Optimus et les autres se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de crier n'appartenant à nul autre que Galloway. Cet homme est tellement insupportable lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche ! Il entra rapidement dans l'immense salle suivit par pleins de soldats prêts à le défendre malgré eux.

Le commandant Autobot suivit du regard l'humain qui s'occupe de la défense de leur pays. Il ne l'aime pas du tout, mais étant un Prime, il n'a pas le droit de le montrer, "et pourquoi cela, agent Galloway ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme blond s'arrêta à côté de William Lennox et redressa ses lunettes, "tout simplement car c'est bien trop dangereux et mettrais en péril la vie des civiles !" hurla-t-il en réponse en pointant du doigt Optimus.

Optimus plissa les optiques et s'apprêta à répondre mais Ratchet le devança, " vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la chose ! Si la fille se fait blesser ou meurt, Optimus pourrait également mourir ! Et si notre chef meurt, personne ne pourra protéger la Terre de Megatron.»

Galloway pencha la tête et cligna des yeux rapidement, "quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Lennox se tourna vers Galloway, "il y eut un petit accident. Notre cher commandant et Anna Jackobs se sont malencontreusement … Lié pour ainsi dire." La tête de Galloway ne changea pas jusqu'au moment où l'information se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau. Il passa du chef des Autobots à son capitaine, "Je vous demande pardon ? C'est une blague ?!" Il cria en balançant ses bras à ses côtés.

Optimus se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et regarda très sérieusement le petit humain désemparé, "si vous nous empêcher d'y aller maintenant, vous serez la cause de milliers de vies perdues."

Galloway redescendit sa main de ses yeux et replaça ses lunettes, "bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix que de vous laisser faire." Il a raison, si Optimus Prime meurt, le sort de leur planète est condamné. Même si c'est extrêmement difficile de donner raison aux robots extraterrestres, il sait que c'est le mieux pour eux.

Optimus hocha simplement la tête à Galloway puis se retourna pour donner le cri de départ qui mourut rapidement dans son vocaliser lorsqu'il vit, dans la noirceur du couloir, une paire d'optique violette. Les autres Autobots regardèrent étrangement leur commandant mais comprirent lorsqu'ils virent la même chose que lui. Les armes s'activèrent immédiatement et les humains lancèrent le protocole de sécurité.

Optimus mit son masque de bataille tout en pointant son flingue vers l'intrus. Ironhide s'avança doucement avec Sideswipe et Mirage non loin, "sort de là !" Hurla le gros mech noir, prêt à tirer en cas d'incident.

L'inconnu aux optiques violettes fixent s'avança lentement jusqu'à se trouver dans la lumière rouge des spots d'alertes. Un soupir collectif se fit entendre, c'est Sunstreaker !

Les alertes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et les Autobots levèrent leurs armes, stupéfait que c'est leur ami Sunny qui se trouve là, complètement immobile et les optiques fixes. Ratchet plaça un bras devant Sideswipe pour l'empêcher d'aller vers l'avant, "ne vous approchez pas, son système ne réponds plus à mes stimulations." expliqua-t-il en observant son ordinateur de bras.

Optimus retira son masque et plissa les optiques, "qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous." Au son de la voix grondante, Sunstreaker décala légèrement son regard pour fixer le commandant. Un petit moment passa avant qu'il ne sourit un peu et ouvrit la bouche, " vous ne me reconnaissez-pas ?" L'horreur s'inscrit immédiatement sur tous les visages présents.

La voix est un mélange maladif de Sunstreaker et de Hideaway.

A suivre …

Voilà ce nouveau petit chapitre ^^

J'espèque qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

A bientôt


	15. Chapter 15

Après 6 mois d'absence, voici le chapitre 15 ! C'est pas trop tôt x)

J'aimerais vraiment partir dans le hard avec cette histoire, donc ne soyez pas choquer s'il va y avoir plus de sang (energon) :p

J'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

_Base Autobot_

Les grandes portes de la base claquèrent ouvertes pour laissés entrer de nouveaux personnages. Le bruit répétitif des talons qui frappaient le sol métallique dans un rythme effréné tournèrent les visages curieux des soldats aux environs. Qui sont tous ces gens en costard cravate ? Derrière eux, un hélicoptère militaire reprit son envol dans le ciel bleu de midi.

Les soldats Epps et Lennox se retournèrent pour y voir une femme ainsi que des hommes en lunettes de soleils la suivant de très près. La femme portait une chemise à manche longue noire, un pantalon serré noire, une ceinture à la taille ainsi qu'une veste noire. Mais ce qui contrastait avec tout cela, c'était son teint pâle et ses cheveux blond platine qui descendaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules.

«Tu crois qu'il s'agit des MIB ou des agents de Matrix ?» chuchota Epps à l'oreille de Lennox dans une piètre tentative d'humour. Les deux soldats déglutirent de crainte mais aussi de curiosité, qui étaient ses personnes ?

Will fronça les sourcils puis déposa les papiers sur le bureau derrière lui, attendant que les nouveaux visages viennent se présenter à eux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pria silencieusement que les Autobots soient bel et bien dans leur mode alt en ce moment même.

La femme mystérieuse s'arrêta net en face des deux hommes puis tendit rapidement une main pâle dans leur direction.

«Capitaine William Lennox, Sergent Robert Epps, je suis Mlle Enderson du FBI, ravi de faire votre connaissance.» Elle sourit doucement puis serra fortement les mains des deux hommes.

La bouche de Will s'ouvrit puis il balbutia «oh ! Hum ravi de vous rencontrer. Que nous vaut cette visite du FBI ? » Il hésita sur les mots à employer sans éveiller les soupçons.

Epps, de son coté, garda les bras croiser sur sa poitrine et ne dit aucun mot, pas du tout en confiance avec le FBI.

La femme serra son carnet de note contre sa poitrine puis leva un sourcil noir élégant.

«Je viens voir Optimus Prime.» Dit-t-elle d'une voix plate. Les yeux de Will et Epps s'agrandirent à l'appellation du chef Aurtobot, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir au sujet des Autobot et encore moins leur chef !

Will se ressaisit rapidement tout en donnant des petits coups d'œil discret vers les autres soldats nerveux «écouter, je pense que vous devriez partir-«

«Lennox ! » Cria une voix grondante appartenant à un supérieur hiérarchique.

Will et Epps se redressèrent immédiatement et firent le salut de l'armée en signe de respect à leur chef. L'homme plus vieux salua la femme puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant avec colère ses deux meilleurs soldats.

«Repos soldats. Vous avez un problème ? Laissez-là voir le commandant, elle est là pour ça. Faite vite, on n'a pas que sa à faire ! » Il leva ses sourcils gris puis tourna les talons, donnant d'autres ordres ici et là.

Will suivit du regard son supérieur partir vers la salle de contrôle, une étrange sensation dans le creux de son estomac. Que venait faire le FBI dans cette histoire ? Est-ce au sujet de l'enlèvement d'Anna ou à cause des morts causés par les Decepticons ?

Après plusieurs moments d'hésitation, il se retourna vers la femme patiente.

«Très bien, suivez-nous.» Il tendit le bras pour montrer le chemin. Epps attendit que la totalité des agents passent pour fermer la marche en jetant plusieurs mauvais regards, absolument pas confiant.

_Salle centrale_

«Optimus, vous avez de la visite.» S'écria un scientifique en blouse blanche près d'un des ordinateurs sur la plate-forme en hauteur.

Le chef des opérations s'appuya contre la rambarde et attendit que les invités face leurs apparitions dans la grande salle.

Optimus se retourna face à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit en y laissant apparaitre l'agent Epps et le Capitaine Lennox suivit par d'autres humains inconnus. Le commandant cligna des optiques puis s'abaissa à un genou afin de saluer les nouvelles personnes.

La femme ralentit sa course jusqu'à arriver en face de l'immense robot bleu et rouge, un sourire ébahi aux lèvres.

«Voici donc le puissant Optimus Prime. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.» Dit-t-elle en se cabrant légèrement en avant en signe de salut respectueux.

Optimus se pencha un peu plus en avant et rendit le salut de l'humaine.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi.» sa voix forte gronda en réponse. Les autres Autobots présents dans la salle observèrent les inconnus avec scepticisme et silence, aucun ne souhaitant faire un pas en avant pour se présenter.

Will monta les escaliers menant à la plateforme surélever et se dirigea vers son chef nervveusement.

«Monsieur, était-ce prévu leur arriver ?» il ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude que le FBI soient à nouveau impliquer dans une affaire avec les Robots.

Le supérieur pencha légèrement la tête vers Will et murmura «oui, ils ont voulus en savoir plus sur le cas de l'Autobot Sunstreaker actuellement en cellule de détention. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, le président en personne l'a envoyé ici.» Lui-même était contre cette décision, mais qui peut aller à l'encontre du Président ?

«Je suis Mlle Enderson du FBI, je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions si vous le voulez bien.» Elle souleva un sourcil puis sans attendre une réponse du commandant, elle monta les escaliers et se positionna au centre de la passerelle, son carnet en face d'elle et un stylo prêt à l'emploi sur une page blanche.

«Connaissiez-vous la femme robot prénommée Hideaway ? Avant qu'elle ne soit dans votre base ? » la première question fusionna immédiatement de ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur son carnet.

Optimus se dirigea vers la plateforme pour bien être en face de son interlocuteur, faisant confiance à ses amis humains sur la fiabilité de cette personne.

«Nous n'en avons jamais entendus parler.» répondit-t-il dans la plus grande des sincérités. Un Prime ne ment jamais, la sagesse l'en empêcherait.

L'humaine nota rapidement sur son carnet, puis posa immédiatement la question suivante sans même lever les yeux «qui est la jeune femme qui a été enlever par elle ?»

Les Autobots Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide et Sideswipe devinrent nerveux, n'aimant pas les questions posés. Optimus se contenta de répondre, les bras croiser derrière son dos et les optiques rivés sur la femme en face de lui.

«Elle se nomme Anna Johnson. Elle est un soldat hors pair sous la supervision du Capitaine Willian Lennox.» Répondit-il.

«Avez-vous eu toutes relations avec elle ?» La question qui tue sortie de la bouche de la femme. Quand aucune réponse ne vint, elle leva les yeux de son carnet et fronça les sourcils, «je suis désolée, il s'agit des questions posées par mon supérieur, vous devez y répondre. » sa voix sonna limite agacée.

Optimus ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire l'incident qu'il avait eu avec Anna ou non. Comment arrivait-elle à poser les questions exactes sur chaque problème ? On dirait que le gouvernement sait tout sans vraiment le savoir, c'est très étrange.

Ironhide grogna puis se leva de sa position assise sur une des caisses, déjà irité d'entendre ce genre de questions.

«Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? Tu n'as pas à parler au Prime comme ça tu m'entends ? Ou tu auras à faire à moi !» Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction puis tapa sur son chassis à plusieurs reprises.

Optimus se retourna vers Ironhide, n'aimant pas son intrusion dans son entretient avec la femme du FBI.

«Tout doux Ironhide.» Il tenta de calmer son soldat malgré qu'il n'avait lui-même pas confiance en cette femme. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici exactement ? Quelles étaient leurs intentions ?

Mlle Enderson s'approcha lentement de la rambarde, sourcils levés et lèvres fines dans son exaspération «Ironhide, l'expert en armement je présume.» Sa voix sortie lentement dans une touche de sarcasme.

Elle sourit en coin puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le stylo dans une main puis le carnet dans l'autre.

«Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup pour un robot au grade de soldat. Ta place est derrière le grand Prime, tu es sensé lui couvrir ses arrières et non lui prendre la parole quand on s'adresse directement à lui.» Dit-elle en claquant sa langue. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva ses sourcils.

«Quant à moi, je suis la secrétaire adjointe du bureau spécial s'occupant des cas tels que la destruction de la ville par des extraterrestres ou encore des enlèvements par l'un de vos petits copains.» Elle tendit son pouce en arrière, parlant des Decepticons.

Ironhide serra les poings au manque de respect de la petite humaine mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car elle le devança.

«Je suis le F-B-I.» Dit-elle lentement en épelant chaque lettre avec insistance, roulant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Optimus regarda à nouveau Ironhide et secoua la tête dans la négation, sachant très bien que son soldat pourrait commettre un crime impardonnable. Il le voyait bien qu'Ironhide voulait exploser la tête de la petite humaine, mais il ne devait rien tenter de stupide et contraire à leurs principes.

Ratchet se racla la gorge «pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout cela ? Si vous me permettez de poser cette question.» Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Optimus, les mains croiser devant lui et les optiques fixés sur elle.

Malgré qu'il ne l'apprécie pas encore, il gardait une sorte de respect pour elle comme elle en a garder pour eux, si l'on oubliait le petit problème avec Ironhide.

La femme tourna son visage vers le bot qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle arrêta de sourire et son expression devint sérieuse et vraiment concernée.

«Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le gouvernement se fiche pas mal de vous. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est le robot qui vous détruit à petit feu. Pourquoi ? Je suppose pour l'utiliser à des fins … Destructrices.» elle ferma la bouche et avala sa salive.

Optimus baissa les optiques au sol, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Prowl s'avança à son tour en levant un bras pour la parole «alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?» Il retira sa visière de ses optiques et fronça les sourcils, attendant un éclaircissement de sa part.

La femme passa son regard sombre vers lui et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

«Je suis ici pour vous aider. Croyez-le ou non, je vous serais très utile dans le future. Je dois voir le détenu Sunstreaker afin de lui poser quelques questions.» Finit-elle en fermant son carnet de note. Le chef des opérations accepta sa demande et la conduisit à travers une porte à taille humaine suivit par ses hommes gardes du corps.

Ironhide grogna une fois de plus en levant les bras.

«On ne va quand même pas la laisser le voir ! » Cria-t-il d'indignation alors qu'il regardait Ratchet. Il la détestait, il ne voulait plus la voir ici. Comment osait-t-elle lui parler de cette façon !

Ratchet râla à son tour puis poussa Ironhide loin de lui.

«Arrête un peu tu veux ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Il faut que quelqu'un essaye de faire parler Sunstreaker, c'est notre seul chance de le sauver.» il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça l'énervait tout autant qu'une humaine de plus traîne dans leurs grands pieds.

Sideswipe patina vers Optimus, l'air inquiet et désespérer.

«Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée Optimus ?» Il leva les optiques vers son chef, attendant une réponse favorable.

Optimus cligna des optiques puis décroisa ses bras de son dos, se tournant vers le robot plus petit juste derrière lui.

«Nous devons savoir où se trouve Anna, elle ne doit pas se faire blessée ou cela entrainerait une grande catastrophe. Ton frère ne sera pas mis en danger, j'y veillerais personnellement Sideswipe.» il tapota l'épaule du robot gris avec sa grande main puis passa la porte taille Autobot, direction la salle des détenus.

_Salle Blanche, Base NEST, cession numéro 1_

Lennox, Epps, le chef des opérations ainsi que plusieurs scientifiques et soldats hauts gradés entrèrent dans une pièce en hauteur surplombant la salle blanche. Cette salle était munie d'une immense baie vitrée incassable et invisible du côté extérieur.

La plupart s'installèrent derrières des ordinateurs et bureaux tandis que Will resta dans sa position debout, les bras encerclant sa poitrine et le visage sérieux avec une touche de stress. Cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau puis l'agent Galloway et ses hommes prirent eux aussi place, gagnant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Epps. Dieu, qu'il le détestait.

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl, Mirage et Sideswipe se placèrent tous autour de la salle un peu plus bas que la plateforme des humains, leurs regards dirigés vers la grande vitre et sur un individu enchaîner à une chaise en acier.

Il fallut attendre quelques longues minutes d'un silence inébranlable jusqu'à ce que l'on entende la voix d'Emily dans les hauts parleurs.

«Bonjour Autobot Sunstreaker.» Dit-elle.

La femme se trouvait dans une autre salle isolée et pourvu d'une large fenêtre qui se situait tout juste en face de Sunstreaker.

Emily retira son doigt du bouton des haut-parleurs et fixa la vitre, attendant une réponse de l'Autobot.

Le mech avait la tête baissée et de temps à autre il poussait des petits gémissements dans son vocaliser. Ses mains étaient enchaînées aux accoudoirs et ses jambes contre les pieds de la chaise. Cette chaise était une chaise spécialement conçue pour répondre à la force et aux mouvements brusques que pouvait avoir un immense robot.

Sunstreaker bougea légèrement la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu la voix de la femme dans les haut-parleurs. Sa bouche se cambra plusieurs fois dans un petit sourire mais il n'était jamais vraiment sincère.

«Bonjour Mlle Enderson.»

Les yeux d'Emily s'agrandirent de surprise et sa gorge se serra soudainement, l'obligeant à déglutir. Comment savait-il son nom ?

Elle baissa légèrement la tête et se racla la gorge. Ce n'était pas la voix de l'Autobot Sunstreaker, cette voix était beaucoup plus aigu et plus mécanique, presque roque et dérangeante. Reprenant son sang-froid, elle pressa à nouveau le bouton.

«Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous prit possession du corps de Sunstreaker ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

La tête du robot vacilla à nouveau de droite à gauche puis il leva son unique optique violette vers la baie vitrée, comme s'il pouvait voir les humains derrière elle.

«Je n'ai pas eu le choix.» sa voix siffla tranquillement suivit par des cliquetis répugnants.

Il fallait dire que l'état de cet Autobot était déplorable. On pouvait dire qu'il était en train de se décomposer comme un corps organique.

Son optique gauche était complètement fondue et ne fonctionnait plus tandis que l'autre optique restait fixée sur Emily malgré qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

Le reste du corps était tout aussi déplorable. Il avait partout des zones où le métal était fondu et créait des trous jusque dans les câbles et systèmes d'alimentations. Une espèce de liquide gluant et noirâtre s'écoulait des multiples orifices sur son corps.

Mais le plus grave à regarder et le plus répugnant restait l'état de son visage. Sous son optique défectueuse, un trou très profond s'étendait à presque toute sa joue et sur le haut de sa mâchoire, lui donnant un air putride et défectueux.

Emily se retourna vers le chef de la base et l'implora du regard pour une explication.

«Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?!» Chuchota-t-elle, ses mains faisant des signes à la vitre.

«Depuis trois jours. Son état empire d'heures en heures.» Répondit calmement le commandant avec un léger rebond sur ses pieds.

Emily appuya sur le communicateur de la salle voisine.

«Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive ?» Demanda-t-elle en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la vitre en face d'elle et directement dans l'optique violette qui la fixait intensément.

C'était Optimus qui répondit à sa question.

«Depuis que nous avons tentés de soutirées des informations. Il n'a rien voulu nous communiquer et son état physique empirait d'heures en heures, alors nous avons décidés de le mettre en quarantaine sous les ordres de mon médecin Major Ratchet ainsi que nos amis humains.» finit-il d'expliquer en s'approchant de la vitre, observant son ami avec une optique critique.

Sideswipe regarda impuissant à la scène, effrayer à l'idée de perdre son frère jumeau et de se retrouver seul ici.

Ironhide grimaça à l'apparence terrifiante de Sunstreaker, voulant à tout prix éviter la catastrophe.

Ratchet, lui, réalisa des scans sur le corps de Sunstreaker dans le but de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver physiquement.

«Son état s'aggrave, je n'arrive pas à détecter la source du problème … Comme si cette substance noire était produite par lui-même, une sorte d'auto destruction si vous voulez.» Expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible, trifouillant son ordinateur intégrer dans le bras.

Emily retira son doigt de la communication et releva les yeux vers Sunstreaker. Elle enclencha le bouton des haut-parleurs et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Quel est votre but ?» elle sortit son carnet de note et attendit la réponse du bot.

La bouche de Sunstreaker s'étira dans un sourire maladif et l'on pouvait entendre le son d'un rire.

«Je crois que la vraie question, Mlle Enderson, est qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne suis pas là pour votre petite planète stupide ni pour les petits humains comme vous, je suis là pour détruire notre ennemi commun, les robots.» d'autres bruits métalliques ainsi que des cliquetis sortis de sa voix.

Emily fronça les sourcils profondément les sourcils.

«Vous êtes vous-même un robot, cela ne rime à rien Sunstreaker. Vous vous tromper lourdement.» Renchérit-elle sans une once de peur.

Le robot pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant craquer les écrous dans le cou.

«Que pensez-vous que je suis exactement ?» demanda-t-il alors, son optique toujours fixe.

«Je pense que vous êtes un robot malade Sunstreaker, et que la personne qui parle en sa faveur n'est autre que Hideaway, la femme robot qui a déjà fait plusieurs victimes robots et humaines.» Emily pencha elle aussi la tête sur le côté, satisfaite de son résonnement.

L'optique violette de Sunstreaker rétrécit un peu et sa bouche s'étira à nouveau dans un petit sourire.

«Hideaway, la libératrice. Sachez que vous vous tromper lourdement, Mlle Enderson.»

Emily cligna des yeux, confuse de cette réponse mais nota tout de même dans son carnet de note.

«Alors qui êtes-vous, Sunstreaker ? Si ce n'est pas Hideaway derrière ce corps, qui est-tu et que veux-tu ?» Elle se redressa contre le bureau derrière elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un grognement bestial sortit du vocaliser de Sunstreaker.

«Vous devriez me craindre, Mlle Enderson, je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes vraiment.» Il redressa sa tête et tapa ses doigts contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise dans un rythme effréné.

Derrière la vitre, Emily enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras, sa mâchoire se fermant fortement dans la colère froide.

«Nous jouez pas ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je veux parler à Sunstreaker maintenant, vous m'entendez ? Tout de suite !» Elle cria fortement en frappant sa main contre la baie vitrée.

Dans l'autre salle, les soldats ainsi que les scientifiques se regardèrent tous dans l'incompréhension, que ce passait-t-il exactement ?

Optimus plissa les optiques et se pencha un peu plus en avant, observant les réactions de Sunstreaker absolument pas normales.

Le robot jaune terme suintant se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira.

«Sunstreaker est mort depuis longtemps ! Son Spark a rejoint l'enfer qu'est le Allspark ! C'est moi qui lui a pris la place dans son propre corps !» Il jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla d'un rire sadique, répétant sans cesse la mort de Sunstreaker.

Emily serra la bouche de colère froide puis décida que c'était fini. Elle se retourna, claqua sa main contre le bouton de communication et fit signe à ses gardes du corps de la suivre.

«C'est terminer pour aujourd'hui.» Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir.

Elle passa pleins de scientifiques en blouses blanches ainsi que des soldats qui la regardèrent avec inquiétudes inscrites sur leurs visages. Emily se stoppa dans sa marche rapide lorsqu'elle entendit des hurlements terrifiants. Son cœur se serra violement et elle sprinta en direction des cris, ce qu'elle y vit la marquera à jamais.

Sideswipe hurlait et pleurait le sort de son frère, se débattant à mort contre Ironhide et Mirage qui tentaient désespérément de le maintenir au sol. Le visage du mech argent était déchiré entre la colère, le dégoût, la tristesse et la vengeance.

«Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer de mes propres mains ! Lâchez-moi ! Elle a tuée Sunny !»

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit brumeux d'Emily. Tout semblait tourner plus lentement, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Elle pouvait même entendre sa propre respiration et ses larmes vinrent assez rapidement face à ce spectacle douloureux. La voix du mech était remplie d'angoisse et de tristesse inconsolable.

Optimus se baissa à un genou et posa une main sur le front de Sideswipe, tout aussi toucher par cette nouvelle dévastatrice.

«Du calme, du calme.» dit-il très lentement d'une voix grave et rassurante. C'était pour tout le monde une nouvelle tragique, mais le pire était et restera pour Sideswipe qui risquait de mourir lui aussi.

Ratchet restait sur le côté, secouant la tête de droite à gauche dans le déni. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

C'était quasiment imperceptible, la chose qui était en Sunstreaker jouait très bien son rôle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait d'autres tests avec certains scientifiques, cela restait la vérité pure, Sunstreaker était parti.

Prowl était à ses côtés, tentant de comprendre le comment du pourquoi et optant pour répliquer immédiatement contre la fembot rouge et noire.

Emily baissa son regard rempli de larmes sur le visage du mech argent sur le sol qui la fixait en retour. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que Ratchet ne soit obligé de lui couper les circuits, l'envoyant dans une stase forcée.

Les temps seront très durs à présent.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà ! J'hésite encore longuement à tuer Sideswipe O-O Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas décidée …

Peut-être ou peut-être pas ? Dites-le dans les commentaires !

VP


End file.
